


ангедония

by murphys_law



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotionlessness, Everything is Complicated, F/M, Human, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Multi, Musician!Magnus, Postmodernism, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics, Terminology, anhedonia, in-depth description, psychological disease, surfer!alec
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphys_law/pseuds/murphys_law
Summary: ангедония - неспособность испытывать удовольствие.магнус - музыкант.алек - сёрфер.оба безмерно популярны в прошлом (?).текст - сплошной поток сознания в лучших традициях постпостпостмодернизма.содержание изобилует большим количеством текстов песен в моей интерпретации (переводе).извечный слоубёрн с целью продемонстрировать не экшн,а эволюцию (?) персонажей.фикбук ещё жив?всем привет.и приятного чтения.ваш закон мёрфи.





	1. глава первая: причины

**Author's Note:**

> я решил переписал первую «версию» этой работы,ибо меня смущало вообще всё.если вы всё ещё со мной,спасибо,и давайте об этом знать,чтобы,что ли,чувствовать ваше присутствие.напомню:я пишу со строчной буквы вообще всё,хоть и прекрасно осведомлён в вопросах графики и почти в любых лингвистических нормах,но мне так хочется,поэтому терпите.или наслаждайтесь.и,конечно,я ни в коем случае не отвечаю,что в какой-то момент я снова не забью на эту работу.  
> на фикбуке работу можно найти по данной ссылке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6584617

|антоним любви - апатия, а не ненависть|

{м а г н у с}

 

\- если я ещё раз услышу, как у кого-то вибрирует телефон, когда я записываюсь, я втолкну его ему в глотку голыми руками и буду названивать, пока вибрация не то чтобы истребит рвотный рефлекс, а силой трения превратит горло в одну огромную мозоль, на которую я своими потрясными ботинками от луи витона, сперва, конечно, укутав их в бахилы, буду наступать (подобно надавливанию на пузырьковую плёнку-антистресс), а после, когда я вдоволь наантистрешусь, с характерным звуком «бабах» лопну эту чёртову мозоль, тебе ясно, сальвадор? – безэмоционально (?) проговорил магнус на одном дыхании, вешая наушники на микрофонную стойку, глядя в глаза каждому из команды звукорежиссёров сквозь стекло звукоизоляционной комнаты, останавливая свой взгляд на последнем.  
\- магнус, я… - саймон знает, что такое работать с магнусом. саймон знает, насколько ему повезло и «повезло». саймон знает, насколько магнус талантливый и насколько, мягко выражаясь, ...проблематичный на всю голову.  
\- завали св...  
\- амиго, - рафаэль решил прервать очередную душещипательную внутреннюю психологическую драму одного актёра под названием «как же я заебался, как же я ненавижу всех людей и хотел бы иметь суперспособность одним щелчком пальцев превращать их в крэк, который я буду курить, пока меня не осенит крутая идея для очередного потрясающего трэка, за который мне заплатят супермного денег очередные ребята, которых я ненавижу и хотел бы иметь суперспособность одним щелчком пальцев превращать их в крэк, который я буду курить, пока меня не осенит..., или рекурсия*» – давай-ка все отсюда уберутся, - проехавшись пальцами по переключателям микшерного пульта, выключая его, а после, развернувшись корпусом на крутящемся стуле к команде позади него, приподняв одну бровь, глядя на саймона, и взглядом «дверь находится левее» попросил всех убраться, что те и сделали со скоростью полёта пули или вернее быстрее, ну, со скоростью мэри, что закрыла своим телом шэрлока от пули, тем самым своей скоростью обогнав скорость полёта пули, - а мы с тобой заглянем в меню, попросим у клэри принести нам твой самый любимый и самый большой суши-бурито с тунцом и бутылочку красного сухого «шато латур»*, зависнем на пару часов в комнате отдыха и доделаем песню вдвоём, когда ты отдохнёшь, когда все телефоны будут выключены, а бруклин будет спать и ни одна душа не сунется в это священное место, которое мы называем студией… как ты на это смотришь? – рафаэль всегда знает, что сказать. он научился этому у магнуса. он научился говорить, как магнус, думать, как магнус, несмотря на то что рафаэль куда старше высокопочтенной суперзвезды. вероятно, поэтому магнус так любит работать с ним. вероятно, поэтому рафаэль уже 4-й год продюсирует его. вероятно, он до конца дней своих останется единственным человеком, который знает, что магнусу нужно. когда даже он сам не в курсе.  
\- я не уверен… что я хочу дописывать эту песню. – магнусу слишком просто переключаться с эмоции на эмоцию, слишком просто переходить с агрессии на растерянность, потому что на самом деле он не чувствует ни того ни другого. он привык проводить на студии по 17 часов, принимать душ, спать три часа, потом давать интервью, повторяя одни и те же реплики, заученные наизусть ещё два (?) года назад; потом ехать на съёмки клипа, потом вечернее шоу, потом ужин, потом снова студия, потом репетиция с хореографами и командой танцоров, потом саундчек перед очередным концертным туром, обсудить расписание, маршрут; тур, потом второй, третий, потом написание нового альбома, делать саунтрэки для фильмов, получать грэмми, ещё 180 часов на студии, секс с фанатами, фанатками в перерывах, интервью, вечернее шоу, студия…  
\- ты сейчас внутри своей головы занимаешься перечислением планов на день… или на год? – рафаэль знает магнуса слишком хорошо. он нашёл (никто уже не помнит, сколько лет назад) тогда ещё юное дарование, разглядел в нём этот невообразимый потенциал, когда магнус ещё и предположить не мог, как сильно изменится его жизнь; когда он проводил вечера за фортепиано в ресторане с живым звуком, собирая крохи на пропитание, которые выделяли ему "толстые кошельки". ну, иногда не совсем толстые – некоторые вообще деньги в карманах носят. или там кредитные карты. там и наткнулся на него, на тогда ещё подростка, на ещё тогда этого необузданного светлого демона в его глазах, а сейчас в его глазах только зрачок, роговица, радужка, хрусталик, сетчатка, сосудистая оболочка, зрительный нерв, сосуды, мышцы, склера, стекловидное тело, ресничный поясок...  
\- извини, я не хотел срываться на твоего мимолётного "краша"*. он нормальный… милый. он не такой тупой, как большинство людей, и он профессионал своего дела. но он так много разговаривает и переписывается с клэри даже тогда, когда она находится в той же комнате, но та додумалась включить режим без звука, а я, в свою очередь, уже шестой час ебусь с этой песней, два часа из которых мы потратили на бэки*, а нам ещё думать про перкуссионную* часть и...  
\- я понял. тебе хочется выговориться и дать понять всем, как глубоко ты осведомлён в дебрях сущности каждого из них и как презираешь эти… дебри в каждом, но давай ты успокоишься. или...если хочешь, я оставлю тебя одного и ты отправишь весь этот нескончаемый поток слов в текст какой-нибудь новой песни...которая наконец-то не будет посвящена тому, что весь мир - тлен, потому что все тупые, особенно твоя бывшая, из-за которой ты и превратился в один из камней стоунхэнджа*, или тому, как много тёлок и мужиков ты выебал, как много наркоты сожрал и как мало смысла в человеческом бытии.  
\- я всегда знал, что ты без ума от идей моих песен и уважаешь меня за них... - магнус ухмыльнулся, слегка приподняв правый угол губ, - в общем, я в порядке. мне просто нужно поесть... и выпить, потом поспать. где мой обещанный суши-бурито?

 

{а л е к}

 

\- давай, алек. последних пять раз. выжимай полностью, без читинга*. дыши глубже. – подначивал алека джэйс aka брат, когда-то (?) лучший друг, личный тренер и просто красавец (читать: «жэйс как же он меня заебал вэйланд»). – ещё, ещё, давай, поооолностью. – это уже четвёртый подход за последних два часа. алеку необходимо поддерживать форму, работать над всеми видами мышц. особое внимание уделять ногам, в частности квадрицепсам, а также рукам, в частности пучкам дельтовидной мышцы. он слишком давно в спорте. мышцам нужно всё больше физической нагрузки для раскачки. а ещё...он слишком давно не занимался. – всё, отлично, отдыхай. – джэйс кинул брату бутылку воды и полотенце, пока тот лежит на паркете, массируя пальцами ноющие мышцы. - ты же знаешь, что крепатура* у тебя потому, что ты брал перерыв, потому что не занимался долго. мы не превысили норму нагрузки. и не смотри на меня так жалобно: со мной это не работает, братец.  
\- я тебе что-нибудь сказал? и можно я поумираю без твоего назойливого нудения? – алек опустошил содержимое пол-литровой бутылки приблизительно за полминуты, продолжая массировать ноющие икры.  
\- алек, asp worldtour* через два с половиной месяца, тебе нужно прийти в форму. - джэйс присел на корточки у распластавшейся туши алека. он попытался выключить в себе менторский слог и включить брата...он больше не помнит, как и что работает с алеком, как до него достучаться... - короче. давай так: отдохни, поужинай, вечером пойдём сёрфить. и да...забудь про алкоголь. - как можно мягче проговорил.  
\- ты заебал. - выплюнул второй.  
\- алек, я сказал тебе: никакого алкоголя… хм, пожалуйста… . ? – автору сложно поставить нужный знак препинания, ибо интонация персонажа звучало больше вопросительно, нежели утвердительно или умолчательно.  
\- джэйс, я сказал тебе: ты меня заебал...пожалуйста...отъебись от меня. пожалуйста, займись своими делами, тренерскими штуками, качками, тусовками, трахни уже наконец свою рыжую подружку, перебей этого уродливого скорпиона на своей спине (я могу тебе оставить номер классного тату-мастера - его руки творят чудеса...отвечаю), прогуляйся, слетай на гоа, напиши книгу, да что угодно сделай, только, пожалуйста, отъеб...  
\- алек… прошёл уже год. тебе пора… брать себя в руки. это так не работает. ты можешь качаться сутками, до изнеможения, сёрфить вечерами, а ночами вместо сна заниматься алкоголизмом, но...ты так долго не протянешь. сколько можно? ты травишь свой организм весь этот год, и... – автор, используя свою гордыну, прекрасно в курсе, о чём вы сейчас думаете: «это, мол, что, очередная история, которая начинается с того, что два человека находят друг друга, хотя их прошлое чрезмерно депрессивно ака что-то там случилось, и поэтому они такие грустные…?» - наверное, да, нет, типа того, посмотрим. и продолжим.  
\- я лучше тебя знаю, СКОЛЬКО прошло...потому что Я БЫЛ там. потому что это Я настоял на том, чтобы макс В ТОТ ДЕНЬ поехал со мной, потому что Я учил его сёрфить. потому что Я не проследил за своим братом, потому что я не смог предостеречь его от этого мерзкого акульего…  
\- он был и моим братом тоже, алек. тебе пора прекратить сжирать себя вместе с костями. тебе пора вернуться. и жить дальше. спорт – это хорошо. сосредоточься на нём. но алкоголь…  
\- как же ты заебал. я пошёл в душ.

 

{м а г н у с}

 

\- савьер, дорогуша, подскажи мне, пожалуйста, какого такого чёрта мне на почту пришло письмо о том, что мне необходимо подтвердить своё сегодняшнее присутствие на приёме у психотерапевта? – о нет, картина известно-неизвестного автора «магнус в гневе» - худшее, что можно наблюдать за пределами лувра. утро выдалось не лучшим образом, учитывая, что суперкрутомуиклассномумагнусубэйну было необходимо надеть костюм, говорящий собой «меня шили на заказ, и я стоил тысячи баксов, но так выглядит приблизительно ещё миллион других костюмов», в котором он должен был «демонстрировать своё уважение» представителям фирмы одежды, спонсирующей его проекты уже не первый год.  
\- саймон, магнус. спустя годы твоей "забывчивости" в адрес моего имени твоё чувство юмора не кажется таким отменным. – странно, что спустя эти самые годы саймон всё ещё «отвечает» магнусу, зная, чем всё может закончиться. стоп, а чем может? ещё пока толком ничего не заканчивалось. как сказал кто-то умный (наверное, автор какого-нибудь паблика вконтакте): «если что-то закончилось плохо, значит, это ещё не конец». или как там?  
\- сигманд, сигизмунд, сефтор, салливан, сайонАРАМНЕПОХУЙ, КАК ТЕБЯ ЗОВУТ, У КАКОГО НАХЕР ПСИХОТЕРАПЕВТА? – если бы эту сцену надо было экранизировать, вероятно, создатели фильма поставили бы рейтинг 18+, потому что взгляд магнуса в данную секунду необходимо зацензурить в целях защиты детской психики от потенциального насилия. и, если бы саймон не знал магнуса, он бы отошёл на пару (кило)метров назад и надел доспехи, но… уже привычно.  
\- напомню, магнус: ты давно на юнивёрсл*, твой второй альбом уже пятую неделю держится на первом месте по версии биллборд*, опередив тем самым бьёнс, леди гагу, уикнда, 21 пилотс и ещё кучу именитых артистов. через два месяца у тебя начинается тур по северной америке, а несколько месяцев назад у тебя был нервный срыв, который засняло несколько камер, а после он разлетелся по всему интернету и стал одним из самых вирусных роликов месяца, а в будущем, возможно, и года. и твой лэйбл тебе настоятельно порекомендовал посещать психотерапевта, на что ты как бы дал своё согласие. мы с клэри занимались его поиском месяц, позже подключился рафаэль. и история на этом… - саймон всегда красноречив, как, впрочем, и магнус. а работа с магнусом развила его умения и навыки общения с королевами драмы до лэвла с таким количеством нулей, что этому числу не придумали пока название.  
\- в общем… - магнус замялся. он устал. если бы не менеджер в лице клэри, он бы вряд ли помнил, что ему предстоит и что было вчера, не говоря уже о прошлых месяцах… хотя, конечно, забыть этот великосветский скандал на телешоу, где «умненькая» робкая журналистка а-ля анастэйши из «50 оттенков серого» посадила его своими любовными вопросами о камилле на коня, невозможно… - у меня ведь… нет выбора?  
\- выбор есть всегда, магнус. не тебе ли мне это говорить? – саймон даже после нескольких лет работы с магнусом не потерял этой мальчишеской лучезарности, которая всегда отчётливо выражалась в его прищуре глаз, когда он улыбался.   
\- если у меня есть выбор, значит, я не поеду. - отчеканил магнус. - и почему я не заметил у себя на столе тех пробников лака для ногтей из новой коллекции "грин мама"? я говорил ещё вчера, что я их ХОЧУ. коллекция выходит в июле. и я хочу получить её завтра, слэймун. завтра ещё январь, и несколько дней ещё будет январь. и если до конца января я не ПОЛУЧУ её, то ты, сайг, ПОЛУЧИШЬ выговор. и я не уверен, что ты ПОЛУЧИШЬ лишь выговор, а не по одному филейному месту, но, вероятно, если исполнителем наказания будет рафаэль, то тебе даже понрави…  
– я подтвержу, что ты придёшь. а ты, пожалуйста, - саймон бегло пробежался по костюму магнуса глазами, а после поправил платок в нагрудном кармане его пиджака, - позавтракай с нудными и серыми дядями, поулыбайся им, расскажи о предстоящем туре, как идут дела и всё такое, подпиши с ними контракт, обсуди костюмы для тура, а через… - он глянул на наручные часы, - через час двадцать спускайся. водитель будет тебя ждать. твой долгожданный аж со вчерашнего дня лак со всеми оттенками изумрудного и, как ты выразился, «светло-яркого» цвета ЗАВТРА будет у тебя на столе.  
\- почему я должен к ней \ к нему ехать? как бы уж со мной-то можно было бы работать и у МЕНЯ дома.  
\- магнус, ты крут, популярен. очень популярен. ты медийная личность, но есть вещи, которые даже тебе придётся выполнить. например, надеть серый костюм на встречу со спонсорами. например, поехать к частному психотерапевту, которую, к слову, зовут изабэль лайтвуд. и, поверь, она тоже очень крутая. почти такая же крутая, как ты. с которой, к слову, не нужно вести себя как разбалованная фифа. тебе, к слову, нужно показать ей, что с твоей головой всё в порядке, что ты пребываешь в нормальном расположении духа, что дальнейших срывов не предвидится… чтобы ты нормально смог отправиться в тур, но…   
\- но…?  
\- но если ты пребываешь в не... совсем нормальном расположении духа и тебе надо выговориться, сделай это. разберись в своей голове. пусть психотерапевт поможет тебе разобраться… напомнит тебе, что ли, что ты живой человек, у которого всё-таки где-то в глубине, как окажется, души есть, как окажется, чувства… и потом ты отправишься в тур и продуктивно и счастливо проведёшь время не только в области своих профессиональных дел.  
\- и почему я все твои слова, слизэр, слышу как блаблабла, - магнус хлопнул саймона по плечу, проходя мимо. обернувшись: - всё сделаю в лучшем виде, сэм. серые дяди и крутая изабэлла будут биться в конвульсиях и брызгать слюной на всегда прекрасного и единственного в своём роде магнуса бэйна. – саймон улыбнулся: иногда магнус совсем ребёнок.

 

{а л е к}

 

\- иззи, у меня сегодня съёмка для спортивного портфолио, и мне, как ты поняла, нужна твоя помощь в… настройке себя. – если бы был конкурс «мистер по закатыванию глаз», алек был бы этим мистером. вы тоже закатываете глаза во время того, как произносите свою собственную реплику?  
\- алек, дорогой, я здесь, я всегда для тебя здесь. а если надо, то не здесь, а там. – иззи улыбнулась во все свои 30 + не до конца прорезавшихся 2 зуба мудрости, потрепав алека по его уже давно позабывшей об укладке шевелюре. – и я в курсе, что тебя надоумил-таки джэйс прийти ко мне, ведь ты сам не решился бы... садись. у меня клиент через полтора часа, но пока я вся твоя.  
\- я… - алек пробежался взглядом по кабинету, в котором давненько не бывал, присаживаясь в, как он ещё тогда запомнил, невероятно удобное кресло для сеансов. – если короче, то я забыл, как держаться… потерял уверенность в себе. они меня загримируют, «дорисуют» пресс, «нагелят» волосы, наденут на меня сэкси плавки, но…дальше что? я… не помню, как это всё…как это: стоять под прицелами камеры и кучи глаз и при этом чувствовать себя комфортно, уверенно, как рыба в воде, взглядом выражать секс, заставлять хотеть себя… и, ну, всякое такое крутое и показное.  
\- алек. - в голосе сестры было столько нежности, словно она постирала его «ласкоймагиейласки». - ты же как рыба в воде. ты вспомнишь. ты помнишь это так же, как сёрфинг. ты отдал этому годы, это уже рефлекторно. ты будешь смущаться первое время, а после настроишься и вспомнишь. позволь мне напомнить тебе, кто ты. ты пятикратный чемпион мира по шортборду* и первый в мире трёхкратный по бодиборду*. в твои 25 о тебе сняли несколько документальных фильмов, ты вошёл в позапрошлом году в топ-20 самых сексуальных мужчин в мире и в топ-10 самых влиятельных людей в спорте. короче, ты типикл дрим бой. из-за тебя разбивались сердца тысяч девушек и парней по всему миру, дети мечтают быть похожими на те…  
\- иззи, - губы алека порой напоминали отсутствие губ: казалось, он способен их съесть своей сосредоточенностью или своим желанием ничего не произнести, - я…ничего не чувствую. я боюсь, что я больше ничего не почувствую… макса не стало, и меня, короче, не стало тоже, понимаешь? даже сейчас, спустя время, я не уверен, что я тоскую по нему. мне кажется, осознание своей вины съело тоску, воспоминания…и осталась только вина. я не уверен, что я хочу на чемпионат, не уверен, что хочу быть этим примером для детей, быть символом, чем-то важным, быть составляющим, влиять, что-то делать…я не уверен, что я хочу вообще что-либо, что…  
\- алек. – ей хотелось подойти к нему, присесть на подлокотник кресла и гладить по голове. его всегда это успокаивало в детстве.  
\- нет, иззи. не включай психолога. я не на сеансе. я ушёл в макса, потому что всё моё психическое состояние стоит на…том, что произошло. но мы не будем о максе. давай просто…- он словно пытался подобрать нужные слова, - ты проведёшь со мной тренинг из разряда «как сделать вид, что я очень сексуальный»…? – изабэль хохотнула. наверное, у алека ничего и не осталось, кроме юмора…  
\- приступим.

***

\- кстати, джэйс забыл передать тебе пару старых снимков, которые вы отбирали для промо в… прошлом году. возможно, какие-то из них подойдут и сейчас. – изабэль достала из конверта стопку глянцевых фотографий формата а4. – посмотри, отбери, а я отойду за кофе. тебе взять смузи?  
\- да, спасибо. – алек проследовал к журнальному столику со снимками, уже мысленно находясь в сортировке.  
\- грейпрут и шпинат? – она улыбнулась.  
\- да. не зазнавайся. – он коснулся её носа указательным пальцем, этим жестом и провожающим взглядом давая понять «я в курсе, что ты знаешь меня как свои 5 пальцев, но это не из-за того, что ты крутой психолог, а потому что ты знаешь меня с младенчества». – затвор двери щёлкнул, но алек уже погрузился в фотографии. там он счастливый. с кубками, наградами, а тут он ловит волну, а тут он в толпе фанатов раздаёт автографы, а тут он с родителями, а тут он учит сёрфить… макса.он прикусил губу.  
\- вы изабэлла? – муки совести и уже внутреннее подёргивание на висилице алека прервал чей-то глубокий голос. алек обернулся, приподняв бровь: - что? – вошедший парень азиатской внешности в сером костюме с яркими фиолетовыми галстуком и платков в нагрудном кармане всем своим видом давал понять, что находится здесь по какому-то очень срочному поручению и ему пора уходить, ведь ему точно здесь не место, и даже ещё один шаг вглубь этого кабинета причинит ему физическую боль, или вернее не ему, а его слишком классной обуви, которая вот просто слишком классная, чтобы находиться в настолько не классном месте.   
\- я спросил: вы изабэлла? – парень, кажется, ни капли не смутился своему вопросу, даже тогда, когда алек находился по отношению к нему в анфас, когда по нему вполне было очевидно, что он не изабэлла или какая угодно другая девушка с киношным и не только именем.  
\- нет, я не изабэлла. и, вероятно, вы ошиблись кабинетом. – у алека врождённая неприязнь к звёздной болезни. азиат лишь закатил глаза.  
\- круто. мне нужна изабэлла чтототамвуд. не подскажете, где мне её найти?  
\- тебе нужна иззи. изабэль лайтвуд, моя сестра, она придёт через 5 минут.  
\- не могли бы вы её набрать и сказать, что к ней пришёл клиент? – у алека, кажется, немного свело челюсть. это ещё тот, видимо, экземпляр.   
– агам, сейчас, подожди. – парень проследовал к креслу и небрежно сел (точнее «ввалился») в него, пока алек, собирая нужные фото в конверт, слушал длинные гудки, прижимая плечом мобильный к уху – иззи? к тебе тут пришёл пациент. – парень в кресле картинно цокнул, закатив глаза.  
\- алек, клиент, я не употребляю слово «пациент».  
\- плевать. короче, кореец в сером костюме, с хаером и марафетом похлеще, чем у тебя, сидит в кресле и просит тебе передать, что к тебе пришёл клиент и всё такое…давай быстрее – и сбросил вызов.  
\- ты правда не знаешь, кто я? – в голосе парня что-то изменилось. он звучал… удивлённо. алек, наконец разложив фотографии по своим местам, обернулся к нему всем корпусом, засовывая конверт во внутренний карман толстовки, после застёгивая молнию. – мм. – алек прищурился. – ты какой-то там известный псих, который убил всех своих бывших подружек и о тебе сняли несколько второсортных сериалов…? - взгляд напротив смягчился. азиат склонил голову набок, откровенно пройдясь по парню изучающим взглядом.  
\- мы нигде не встречались?  
\- мы играем в игру «ответь вопросом на вопрос»? – небрежно ответил алек, а про себя подумал, что, вероятно, парень узнал его. он взял карандаш и вписал к сестре в ежедневник на 2-е февраля 18.00 «ужин с алеком и джэйсом», а после положил часть «ненужных» фотографий в полку стола, ощущая на себе взгляд парня.   
\- ты актёр? – алек издал смешок. это подкат? это методика? это комплимент? это оскорбление?  
\- у тебя альцгеймер*? – алек сам не понял, почему задал именно этот вопрос, но, очевидно, они всё-таки играли в игру «ответь вопросом на вопрос», где вопрос нужно задавать, исходя из вывода, который можно сделать по первым 2 минутам общения.  
\- может, ты и актёр, но ты точно не разделяешь одну специальность с сестрой, ибо ты бы знал, что альцгеймер не проявляется так очевидно в моём возрасте. – алек, кажется, растерялся, но нет. у алека не только врождённое отвращение к звёздной болезни, но ещё и к выскочкам-псевдоинтеллектуалам.   
\- у тебя азиатские корни. людей азиатской и афроамериканской внешности часто сложно отнести к какому-то точному возрастному отрезку. ты забываешь имена людей, на встречу с которыми идёшь, не запоминаешь или забываешь лица людей, задавая вопрос, знакомы ли вы. считаешь разумным, что имя изабэлла принадлежит человеку с противоположной половой принадлеж…  
\- а сейчас мы играем в игру «померяйся интеллектуальной пиписькой»? или ты хочешь проверить мою сапиосексуальность*? – голос парня звучал взволнованно. а ещё уверенно. алек хохотнул, но их потенциальное развитие беседы прервал звук открывающейся двери.  
\- я прошу прощения, магнус. вам было назначено на 13.00, вы пришли раньше.   
\- ничего, изабэль, я отменно проводил время с вашим прямолинейным братом-актёром-врачом-диагностом-фотографом-качком… - магнус даже не посмотрел на вошедшую, он не отводил глаз от алека. и он сам не понимал, что пытался увидеть.  
\- ах, - изабэль рассмеялась, продефилировав к алеку.  
\- вааааау, - растянул магнус, зацепив-таки взглядом её рельефное тело, останавливаясь глазами на сочных ягодицах, отчётливо читающимся под обтягивающим синим платьем до колена. алек полоснул по нему взглядом «хуёвый из тебя джентльмен и пикапмастер, это моя сестра, так что дай мне хотя бы уйти, а потом уже используй свои грёбаные междометия». изабэль лишь чарующе улыбнулась, а после обратилась к алеку, протягивая ему стакан со смузи, на котором зелёным маркером чьим-то размашистым почерком было написано «alexander»:  
\- держи, старший брат, грейпфрут и шпинат. и поезжай, пожалуйста, туда, где тебе надо быть. – алек эскизно поцеловал сестру в висок, начал следовать к двери, кинув беглый взгляд на магнуса. – и не забудь, ты и так сексуален, прямолинейный брат-актёр-врач-диагност-фотограф-качок. – алек издал смешок, больше похожий на рычание, и захлопнул за собой дверь.

 

*****

 

\- алло, алек? – голос изабэль даже через динамик звучал чересчур заботливо. – как всё прошло?  
\- я… - порой алек слишком тугодумен для своего интеллектуального коэффициента.  
\- не тяни. сначала ты смущался и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но фотограф была без ума от твоего торса и сотни тысяч раз делала комплименты твоим бровям и тому, как брутально выглядит твой шрам на подбородке. всё прошло как по маслу, ведь так? – она слишком хорошо знает своего старшего брата. алек лишь картинно рассмеялся.  
\- хм, пожалуй, да. мне стоит это произнести: ты была права.   
\- а ты был мистер обаяшка, мистер симпатяжка и мистер зрительских симпатий. я поняла. как жаль, что они оценивают тебя лишь как красивое лицо, как обложку, как красивую картинку – удачный «спортивный инвентарь» для продвижения спорта в массы среди молодёжи, которая и мечтать не может выглядеть так, как ты. жаль, что через фотографию нельзя передать твою страсть к любимому де...  
\- а вот тут остановись. - голос лайтвуда звучал строго.  
\- алек, ты многое пережил, и… всё когда-нибудь пройдёт. помнишь историю про царя соломона и надпись на его кольце*?  
\- я знаю о твоей исторической подкованности и гиперпознании, а ещё я слышал эту «историю» сотни раз, но давай ты сейчас прекратишь кичиться набором историй, которые ты где-то там прочитала и услышала от кого-то, а теперь успешно пользуешься ими в психологии. давай лучше о… как там сеанс с психом, что убил всех своих бывших подружек?  
\- что?   
\- кореец, с блёстками на глазах и, кажется, не только на глазах, но и на везде, где нет глаз, наманикюренный, дерзкий…  
\- алек… - иззи звучала удивлённо. – ты правда не знаешь, кто это?  
\- о боже, всё-таки он реально какой-то суперизвестный псих, и теперь, узнав, что я не знаю, кто он, он придёт за мной? – алек театрально изобразил испуг.  
\- АЛЕК. я, конечно, знаю, что ты жил в своей австралии в т-34*, но ты вообще, что ли, ничего не замечаешь вокруг себя? это магнус бэйн! один из самых известных музыкантов во всём мире. его последний альбом возглавлял почти каждый музыкальный чарт много месяцев подряд, он собрал мичиган стэдиум*…  
\- аааа, я, кажется, видел пару его клипов, но так сразу и не разобрал, что это его рук дело. уж извини за эту расистскую правду, но все корейцы на одно лицо.  
\- ты сейчас серьёзно? – голос изабэль звучал так, словно она телепатически отправила алеку подзатыльник разочарования. – он не кореец. и уверена, ты это знаешь. ты хорошо «распознаёшь» азиатов: корейцев, японцев, китайцев и так далее, потому что т…  
\- пф. – алек в который раз закатил глаза. – да, я просто не хотел подводить разговор к этому, но да, ты меня заинтриговала, и он слегка заинтриговал, да. и да, я разучился задавать вопросы о вещах, которые могут оказаться мне…полезными. зато я приучил себя задавать вопрос таким образом, чтобы он звучал… обличительно, но ты знаешь, что…  
\- что на самом деле всё не так, как выглядит, когда речь заходит о тебе. и что на самом деле ты вообще нимбоносец, без сарказма. но, если тебя он…заинтриговал (не могу поверить, что услышала из твоих уст этот глагол в адрес кого-то), то хочу тебя, возможно, обрадовать, так как он довольно детально опросил меня о тебе…  
\- ЧТО? ВЫ ГОВОРИЛИ ОБО МНЕ, КОГДА МЕНЯ ТАМ ДАЖЕ НЕ БЫЛО? - все эти «вопросы» прозвучали скорее как: «блятьблятьблятьебатьблять». - иззи, я говорил тебе, что сериал «сплетница» до добра тебя не доведёт…  
\- шутник. - иззи хохотнула. – он тоже начал издалека. спросил, в какой именно серии «игры престолов» тебя убили, ведь он так забывчив на числа и тому подобное. был уверен в твоей актёрской карьере. не волнуйся, старший брат, я не рассказывала ему о тебе шокирующих подробностей и того, как ты в детстве любил играть с моими барби…  
\- ИЗЗИ!  
\- но я дала ему понять, что ты, что ли, его коллега по… популярности, что ты спортсмен, что брал перерыв. что о тебе снимали фильмы, что…  
\- и это не в подробностях? и это тебя называют хорошим психологом? вы вообще с ним говорили о его проблемах или ты решила потратить время сеанса на разговоры о себе, семье и новом выпуске «вог»? уверен, последнее ему бы особенно понравилось с тобой обсуждать…  
\- подожди секунду… - на заднем фоне послышались голоса. – алек, мне нужно идти, у меня… совещание.  
\- знааааю я ваши совещания, изабэль лайтвуд. передавай привет мелиорну. – иззи рассмеялась, алек лишь закатил глаза. в очередной раз.  
\- жду твоих сексуальных фотографий, старший брат. до встречи в четверг.  
\- целую.

 

{м а г н у с}

 

\- МАГНУС? ТВОЮ МАТЬ, КАК ТЫ МЕНЯ НАПУГАЛ, СЕЙЧАС СЕРДЦЕ ВЫПРЫГНЕТ ДЕЛЬФИНОМ ИЗ МОЕГО ГОРЛА. – саймон проговорил (проорал) на одной ноте (приблизительно си бемоль четвёртой октавы), держась за сердце, обнаружив (наступив на) магнуса в фактически полной темноте звукорежиссёрской будки.  
\- учитывая то, сколько слов в секунду ты произносишь, во-первых, твоё сердце никогда не сможет «пропихнуться» сквозь поток этих слов, во-вторых, УБЕРИ СВОИ ГРЯЗНЫЕ БОТИНКИ С МОИХ ДОЛЬЧЕ ГАББАНА. – саймон сделал пару микрошагов назад, наконец-то «соступив» с брюк магнуса.  
\- что ты здесь делаешь в такое время? почему ты лежишь в темноте? почему я весь день не мог до тебя дозвониться? и зачем валяться на грязном полу в дольче габбана?- саймон словно пытался отдышаться.  
\- с каких это пор наш пол прекратили мыть несколько раз в день, беспокоясь о каждом миллиметре ламината, который рафаэль выбирал год? и я подстелил под себя пончо клэри, не парься. – магнусу было смешно. – я был занят. у меня был… творческий всплеск. я гуглил… много всего интересного. и, кажется, я нашёл актёра для своего нового сингла, который мы будем экранизировать на следующей неделе. я отправил тебе на почту письмо пару минут назад, написал, с кем и о чём нужно договоритьс…  
\- интересно… - перебил саймон. перебивать друг друга было принято в их дружной компании. - я и забыл, что ты бываешь инициативным, когда захочешь. и… ты говоришь про ту пошлющую песню, которую ты не хотел дописывать? что вдруг повлияло на твоё мнение?  
\- мм. – магнус словно смаковал слова, которые только планировал произнести. огни бруклина там и сям просачивались сквозь небольшие щели в жалюзи, придавая очертаниям магнуса поэтичности. – один человек. я пересмотрел сегодня с десяток его интервью. он известный… высокий, брюнетистый, умный, с восемью кубиками и…красивый.  
\- так-так… - саймон не мог скрыть улыбки. – продолжай.  
\- нечего продолжать. я сам переговорю с ним. информацию о том, что тебе нужно организовать, ты найдёшь в письме, которое я отправил тебе на почту. я уже сказал. будь добр, закажи мне вок*: удон, морепродукты и тэрияки. и оставь меня наедине с собой. я в голове пишу новый текст.  
\- магнус… - саймон не знал, как бы так задать этот (наверняка тупой для магнуса) вопрос. – ты…эм, влюбился?  
\- что такое «VLYUBILSYA»? - магнус произнёс это с очень бритацнским акцентом. - фирма одежды? новая гибридная порода кошачьих? название дорогих очков для дальтоников? или это… ай, на сегодня хватит диалогов. я продолжаю писать текст, и прямо сейчас я на втором куплете, там что-то про волны. сайнурис, пока. – он выразительно помахал саймону рукой, не отрывая глаз от потолка, вернее от темноты, позади которой где-то скрывался потолок.  
\- для человека с такой высокой степенью рассеянности и плохой памятью ты порой поражаешь меня своим умением писать текст в голове, не используя письменных принадлежностей. – саймон проследовал к двери. магнус кинул ему вслед:  
\- для человека с такой мудацкой походкой ты поразил меня своим умением подцепить рафаэля. – саймон рассмеялся.   
в голове у магнуса тем временем вертелись строки, уже автоматически лежащие на какой-то чарующей мелодии:

такие невинные. они плавают.  
я говорю им "нет", а они берут и ныряют.  
но знают ли они, что это длинный путь вниз?  
когда ты один и нет ни воздуха, ни звуков  
под поверхностью воды.

и что-то есть в воде…  
я не чувствую себя в безопасности.  
и это подобно пытке -  
быть настолько близко к ней.  
я хотел бы быть сильнее.  
тогда бы я раздвинул волны,  
просто не позволил бы воде  
себя забрать.

было время, когда я окунал ноги в воду,  
и она просто стекала по моей коже.  
но теперь каждый раз, подходя близко к краю,  
я боюсь упасть.  
потому что я не хочу  
снова быть выброшенным на берег  
в полном одиночестве,  
когда накатывает волна  
и затягивает меня под воду...  
(hurts – water)

 

{а л е к}

 

« - просто заютьюбь его имя. тебе понравится. твоей жизни давно не хватало музыки». – вибрировало сообщение от иззи. алек лишь картинно закатил глаза (алеку не нужны были зрители, чтобы картинно закатывать глаза. он просто любил картинно закатывать глаза) и натянул толстовку и спортивные штаны на мокрое тело. алек любил воду. он любил принимать душ часами, а лучше ванну. безо всякой там морской соли, пены, просто воду. бесконечно сливать полную ванну, не выключая напор воды. ему нравился звук. кажется, в такие моменты он на самом деле ни о чём не думал, хотя… разве это возможно? ни о чём не думать. он прилёг на диван, закинув свои длиннющие руки за голову и просто смотрел в потолок, очевидно, задумавшись о том, что пора бы перетянуть потолки, ибо белый цвет мозолит глаза. вот чёрный цвет – другое дело. спустя пару минут он нащупал рукой на полу у дивана макбук и решил-таки погрузиться в мир ютьюба. «ну иззи же не отстанет. да и скучно мне» - оправдал он свою «лёгкую заинтересованность». и… что ж, он набрал в поисковой строке ютьюба «magnus bane». в смысле, конечно, он не попал по нужным клавишам с первого раза (или скорее пальцы набрали то, что было более привычным буквосочетанием для их моторного алгоритменного набора) - он набрал «mangus bane», но ютьюб, конечно, любит и умеет исправлять, прямо как филологи-выскочки. ютьюб его понял. первое видео, выданное ютьюбом, среди перечня всех тех сотен тысяч видео с магнусом – живое выступление магнуса на премии ama* 2016-го года. 714 миллионов просмотров. алек приподнял свои так сильно волнующие многих брови, заметив эту цифру, и нажал на равнобедренный треугольник по имени «воспроизвести». видео открылось в широкоэкранном формате. но спустя долю секунды алек остановил воспроизведение, сперва решив пробежаться глазами по комментариям. из миллионов комментариев и комментариев к комментариям тут и там в глаза бросалось часто повторяющееся: «он плачет, боже…», «это о камилле», «как жаль, что они расстались», «магнус - гений», «я плачу», «как жаль, что я не знаю французский», «разве кто-то умеет так любить, как он?», «какая красивая пара… была», «почему они расстались?», «так вроде ж магнус – гей», «боже, как это мощно», «нет слов», «скучаю по такому магнусу»…и, конечно, самый популярный комментарий "прикольно". отлистав ещё с пару сотен подобных комментариев вниз, алек закатил глаза и понял, что ему достаточно фанбазной пресуппозиции* для одного раза. и он нажал на «воспроизвести».  
магнус сидел за впечатляюще подсвеченным белым роялем, края которого были охвачены огнём. магнуса окружал сценический дым, пущенный из дымовой машины. наконец, он заиграл. и это было… потрясающе (подумал алек, хотя ментально он пытался заглушить степень экспрессивности наречия, напоминая себе, что он не умеет так думать. он забыл, каково это…воспринимать что-то, что несёт в себе оттенок со значением «потрясающе»). но более потрясающим было то, когда магнус запел. на мелодичном французском. кажется, совсем без акцента. алек вспомнил, как они спорили с джэйсом о том, какой язык мира является самым красивым; как они гуглили и находили десятки вариантов топов «самых красивых языков мира». кое-где на первом месте мелькал французский, но в большинстве случаев он уступал первенство какому-нибудь другому языку, славянского типа. но сейчас алек был уверен: французский – самый красивый язык. позади магнуса, на огромном экране каллиграфическим почерком отображались субтитры на английском.

проходят дни, но это ничего не значит: я так устал жить эту жизнь. опьянённый  
этим парфюмом, который так не похож на твой.  
но хуже всего то, что я считал каждую минуту, что возвращала меня к НЕЙ,  
как будто я был пленником самого себя.

уже скоро год, как она спасла меня от тебя.  
я часто спрашиваю себя: что бы я значил для тебя?  
я часто спрашиваю себя: что ты сейчас делаешь? где ты находишься? кого ты любишь?  
УЙДИ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ.

я сменил адрес и номер телефона – спасибо.  
я избавился ото всех твоих писем и твоих недостатков.  
и даже сделал вид, что нашёл в себе силы.  
но в глубине души я храню всё, что ты когда-то любила во мне.

я пытался забыть тебя с другой.  
и непохоже, что время стирает твои ошибки.  
я пытаюсь, но ничего не выходит:  
я не могу, я не хочу, у меня не получается… я не люблю её так, как тебя.  
я пытался излечиться рядом с другой,  
которая напрасно пыталась перенять твои недостатки.  
она кажется идеальной, но это не меняет дела: я сдаюсь.  
я не могу любить её так, как тебя.

она.  
именно она пыталась меня утешить.  
и она не обладает ни твоими словами, ни твоим прошлым, да, это так,  
но также у неё нет твоей одержимости тусовками, ночной жизнью…всем тем, что я НЕНАВИЖУ.

знаешь, она иссушила все мои слёзы.  
и она собрала все те осколки когда-то целых до тебя вещей.  
она оплатила все твои долги, разобралась с твоими аферами, обманами….  
со всем тем, что ты оставила мне.

она любит меня как сумасшедшая. она знает меня наизусть.  
иногда она часами говорит мне: «я люблю тебя».  
но… она не пахнет так, как ты.  
тогда почему же я ощущаю твой запах, когда обнимаю её?  
УЙДИ ИЗ МОЕЙ ГОЛОВЫ  
(slimane – a fleur de toi).

скупая слеза магнуса начала своё действие ещё где-то на словах «в глубине души я храню всё, что ты когда-то любила во мне», а после к ней присоединилась ещё пара слёз, менее скупых. у магнуса дрожал голос. а у алека ноги. это такое странное чувство. наверное, если бы у алека перед глазами был просто текст, безо всякого аудиального и/ли визуального сопровождения, он бы закрыл экран где-то на второй фразе, ибо эта типичная "поэзия за любовь" сидит уже не то чтобы в печени. но. это было другое. алек так давно не испытывал этого. и испытывал ли вообще когда-либо? он не мог придумать этому названия. это когда сдавливает в области солнечного сплетения, потому что ты чувствуешь что-то странное. когда тебе… мягко говоря, досадно (?) из-за чего-то не твоего собственного, но, кажется, оно твоё собственное. и немного пощипывает в области переносицы, а глаза начинают слезиться. хочется чихнуть, но нет. кадык дёргается, помогая горлу сглатывать слюну, которой, кажется, слишком много. алек не понимал, что он испытывает. это сопереживание? это восхищение? это жалость? это эмпатия? или он покорён? или всё сразу? но алек на подсознательном уровне решил для себя: неважно, что это, пока неважно. и нажал на «проиграть видео ещё раз». и после, когда видео проиграло уже то ли седьмой, то ли восьмой раз, алек свёл в брови в беззвучном жесте "и что это только что было?", а после закрыл макбук и ответил себе в слух:   
\- каааакже.неверояяяятно.поооооохуй.навсё.  
_

вы же очень любите примечания, не так ли?

*рекурсия - определение,описание,изображение какого-либо объекта или процесса внутри самого этого объекта или процесса,то есть ситуация,когда объект является частью самого себя.  
*вино "шато латур" (подразумевается 70-го года выдержки) - 2070$ за бутылку.  
*краш - транслитерация с английского crush - сильное романтическое\сексуальное увлечение.  
*бэки - бэк-вокал,подпевки,задний вокальный фон.   
*перкуссия - группа музыкальных инструментов, звук из которых извлекается ударом или тряской (покачиванием) [молоточков,колотушек,палочек и т.п.] по звучащему телу (мембране,металлу,дереву и др).  
*стоунхэндж - (англ. stonehenge, букв. «каменный хендж») — мегалитическое сооружение,находящееся в англии,представляющее собой комплекс кольцевых и подковообразных земляных (меловых) и каменных конструкций;один из самых знаменитых археологических памятников в мире.  
*читинг - термин,который используется для описания движений в бодибилдинге и пауэрлифтинге,которые способствуют перемещению веса снаряда с изолированной группы мышц на другие мышцы туловища,что позволяет атлету заниматься с более тяжёлыми весами,увеличить количество повторов в сете,так как после момента утомления основной группы мышц в помощь включаются дополнительные.  
*крепатура - боли в мышцах,возникающие через несколько часов или дней после непривычной и интенсивной физической нагрузки на организм.  
*asp worldtour - association of surfing professionals - чемпионат мира по сёрфингу.  
*юнивёрсл - universal music group (umg) — крупнейшая в мире бизнес-компания и дочерная компания лэйблов звукозаписи,медиахолдинг; самый влиятельный лэйбл «большой четвёрки лэйблов звукозаписи».   
*биллборд - billboard - еженедельный американский журнал,посвящённый музыкальной индустрии; охватывает практически все аспекты этого бизнеса,в том числе еженедельные новости,авторские статьи,продажи аудио- и видеоносителей,интернет-загрузки и так далее, однако наиболее известен своими чартами. самые важные из них — billboard hot 100, содержащий лучшие 100 песен вне зависимости от жанра и часто используемый для ранжирования по популярности песен в сша, и billboard 200 — чарт по продажам альбомов.  
*альцгеймер - нейродегенеративное заболевание, начинается с малозаметных симптомов, но с течением времени прогрессирует. наиболее часто на ранних стадиях распознаётся расстройство кратковременной памяти, например, неспособность вспомнить недавно заученную информацию. с развитием болезни происходит потеря долговременной памяти, возникают нарушения речи и когнитивных функций, пациент теряет способность ориентироваться в обстановке и ухаживать за собой.   
*сапиосексуальность (от лат. sapio – будь умным) - "вид ориентации", когда люди считают самым возбуждающим и эротическим в человеке – его ум, интеллект и рассудительность.  
*кольцо цара соломона: соломону в юности было подарено кольцо со словами, что, когда ему будет «грустно ли, страшно ли», ему необходимо вспомнить о кольце и подержать его в руках. на кольце было написано: «всё пройдёт». это стало девизом жизни соломона. он не расставался с кольцом. а после в его жизни случилось такое большое несчастье, что он в агонии снял кольцо с пальца и бросил на пол. кольцо покатилось, и соломон заметил, что внутри на кольце тоже была какая-то надпись. и гласила она: «и это тоже пройдёт».  
* т-34 – советский средний танк периода вов.  
*мичиган стэдиум – самый большой стадион сша, северной америки и всего западного полушария (вместительность: 110 тысяч человек).   
*вок – «коробочка» китайской лапши с наполнителем.  
*ama – american music awards – одна из главнейший премий в области музыки в америке.  
*пресуппозиция – фоновые знания – то, что человек уже знает, исходя из, как правило, своего социального опыта.  
*эффект моцарта – феномен, заключающий в себе: 1. слушание музыки моцарта у большинства участвующих в эксперименте детей усиливало мозговую активность, демонстрировало повышение iq, 2. резкая эмоциональная вспышка, припадок, вызванный прослушиванием музыки моцарта; человек резко вдруг осознал «идеальность гармонии» и от музыки «потерял дар речи».


	2. глава вторая: симптомы

|если жизнь - это океан,  
то я - глубоководная симпатичная рыбка.  
рыба, которая тонет.|

{а л е к}

«- алек, пойдём. ну пожааааалуйста. – макс тянул алека за руку, пока тот задумчиво почёсывал затылок, придерживая рукой свой старый и любимый лонгборд.  
\- макс, я никогда не сёрфил в этой местности. я не думаю, что это хорошее решение.  
\- я сейчас пойду сам, без тебя или… о, придумал, я скажу маме, что ты приставал ко мне. она всё равно думает, что геи и детофи… педофилы – одно и то же. – макс хихикнул из-за своей потрясающей «шутки».  
\- ты дурак? это не смешно, макс. – алека пробрал озноб от мыслей об этом. от отвращения.  
\- алек, ты же знаешь, что я так не думаю. я хоть и не такой взрослый и умный, как ты, но все говорят, что я пошёл в тебя… а значит, я тоже взрослый и тоже умный, как ты, но только наполовину, потому что ты выше меня в два раза. – кажется, алека отпустило. он улыбнулся максу и потрепал его по голове.  
\- пойдём, горе луковое. но только давай ты будешь аккуратнее, как взрослый и умный мальчик. – алек подхватил сёрф макса, и они двинулись в сторону океана.  
\- фууу, алек, лууук, он ужасный. чеснок уже и то лучше. а вообще, мой любимый овощ – помидорка. хочу быть помидоринкой, только не помидоринковым горем. – алек засмеялся в голос.  
\- ты точно пошёл в меня, макс?  
\- а что значит «пошёл в меня»? странное словосо… словосочетание придумали люди. это как пойду куда-то, но в кого-то. – старший лайтвуд решил промолчать о первой пришедшей в голову мысли. – но по сути я же никуда не иду, только расту. а все говорят, что я иду в тебя. – братья начали заходить в воду.  
\- ты точно пошёл в меня, макс. такой же зануда».

 

***

 

8 утра. алек пытался отдышаться, только что справившись с комплексом упражнений для утреннего разогрева тела, лёжа на прохладном паркете. мощная беспроводная колонка, так сильно и горячо любимая алеком, пятнадцатый раз по кругу проигрывала одну и ту же песню. песню магнуса. темп песни идеально подходил под скорость выполнения алеком основного набора упражнений. текст песни физически заводил и ещё как «мотивировал тело». алек дышал полной грудью, шумно выдыхая. его взгляд затерялся где-то в потолке. иногда губами он проговаривал слова песни, которые успел запомнить. 

это не путь к моему сердцу, к моим мыслям, в мой мозг, -   
ни во что из выше перечисленного.  
это просто мой способ дать волю скрытым чувствам.  
это внезапное помутнение, которое мне, похоже, нравится.  
мы можем немного сойти с ума. просто так.  
даже не пытайся сдерживать себя.  
просто расслабься.  
свяжи меня и возьми надо мной верх.  
пока ты не кончишь, пока я не кончу.  
я страстно желаю тебя и готов взорваться.

приблизься к моему телу, вонзи зубы в мою плоть.  
разденься. попробуй, попробуй плоть на вкус.  
укуси меня сильнее, вонзи зубы в мою плоть.  
пройди испытание, попробуй плоть на вкус.  
прижми меня к стене,  
продолжай, пока я не попрошу дать мне ещё больше.  
заставь меня истекать кровью – мне нравится жесть.  
мне это нравится.  
приблизься к моему телу и вонзи зубы в мою плоть.

держи мои руки у меня над головой и уткни меня лицом в постель.  
я кричу - заставь меня замолчать.  
твоя рука у меня на шее, и ты чувствуешь биение моего пульса.  
это как спусковой крючок, я готов к выстрелу.  
хочешь побороться со мной, малыш?  
ты можешь доминировать, я это выдержу,  
я не валяю дурака, когда я это делаю.  
я странный.  
так что тебе лучше проверить: мне нравится, когда это грубо.

прижми меня к себе и заставь кричать.  
положи меня на пол.  
заведи меня и возьми меня целиком.  
заставь меня просить большего  
(simon curtis – flesh).

нога алека подёргивалась в такт сильной доле, он закрыл глаза и погрузился в атмосферу. кажется, он завёлся и разогрелся не только в спортивной плане. воу, давненько такого не происходило.   
зазвонил телефон. номер неизвестный. обычно все, кто знают номер алека, предпочитают ещё с пару часов пребывать в царстве морфея, даже работяга иззи, даже качок джэйс. алек скомандовал беспроводной колонке по имени алекса выключить музыку и поднёс мобильный к уху.  
{м а л е к}  
\- алло? – в динамике слышалось чьё-то лёгкое дыхание, а молчание в трубке перед первой репликой собеседника затянулось на большее количество секунд, нежели того обычно требует ситуация. алек напрягся.  
\- это врач-фотограф-актёр-качок-первоклассный сёрфер-александр лайтвуд? – голос звучал волнительно, взволнованно и…волнующе (?). алек сглотнул неожиданный ком, подступивший к горлу, резко сменив положение тела на почти вертикальное, сев.  
\- прямолинейный брат-актёр-врач-диагност-фотограф-качок, если быть точнее. - отчеканил алек.  
\- твоя сестра натренировала тебя, проводя с тобой психологические тесты на память, перечисляя 20 слов подряд, и ты научился воспроизводить все 20 с первого раза? похвально. уже купил себе шоколадку? и да, вы уже дошли до тестов люшера*, сонди*?  
\- мм. – алек растерялся (?). и… перешёл, конечно, к атаке. ничего нового, всё как обычно. – где ты взял мой номер?  
\- у меня свои связи. у всемирноизвестныхпсихов много связей, знаешь ли. – магнус загадочно улыбнулся, нервно перебирая пальцами каф в ухе. молчание снова затянулось.   
\- так с чего же вдруг я удостоился такой чести? звонок от самого магнуса бэйна, одного из самых известных людей во всём мире. кстати… есть идея для мема: инаугурация трампа (вид сверху): присутствует около десятка тысяч человек. инаугурация обамы (вид сверху): присутствует пять десятков тысяч человек. концерт магнуса бэйна (вид сверху): присутствует сто тысяч человек. – голос алека звучал так, словно он давал присягу, невозмутимо серьёзный. шутник со стажем. магнус хохотнул. они словно подъёбывали друг друга на одном уровне, на уровне инфантильного остроумия.  
– ну, неужели вас, александр, просветили, и вы вдруг узнали, что псих – моё кредо, а профессия у меня другая? – магнус был несказанно рад услышанному. ведь это значит, что больше нет необходимости заходить издалека, рассказывать о своей работе, предысторию или пытаться доказать подлинность своих слов и тэдэ. магнус давно не может позволить себе беззаботно прогуляться по бруклину: его узнаёт каждый второй, иногда каждый первый встречный прохожий. да что там по бруклину – по всем любимым местам солнечной калифорнии, по парижу, берлину, праге, вене, пекину, москве и так, пока не кончатся столицы всех стран на карте. и, конечно, не только столицы, но автору предельно лень демонстрировать свои познания в географии. но бывают случаи, когда люди не верят, что он ТОТ САМЫЙ магнус бэйн, когда он предъявляет айди в баре или при покупке сигарет… его словно уличают в том, что он использует чужую личность. он даже как-то упрашивал рафаэля подделать ему документ и назвать себя камута хуевата. но мы не об этом. магнусу было ещё как интересно, что же разузнал алек: может, он слушал его песни..? если да, то какие именно (пожалуйста, пусть только не “flesh”)? и почему алек захотел разузнать всю эту информацию? магнус заинтересовал алека? и почему магнуса заинтересовал тот факт, что он заинтересовал алека? как именно магнус заинтересовал алека? - перейду к делу: я долгое время искал актёра для визуализации своего нового сингла. это провокационный трэк. видеоряд тем более. – магнус словно пытался говорить как можно быстрее, скорострельно, чтобы у алека не было возможности вставить слово, успеть отказаться. магнус словно звонил на случайный номер, рекламируя открытие новой галереи или вечер дегустации вин. и просто говорил-говорил-говорил, в конце задавая вопрос: «вы придёте?». - насколько я успел понять, ознакомившись с информацией, вы, александр, известный спортсмен и, мм, открытый гей. эта работа… в какой-то степени в поддержку лгбт-сообщества. и, если это не будет противоречить вашим…внутренним устоям, степени вашей «открытости», я бы хотел предложить вам место этого самого актёра. ваша личность… показалась нам подходящей.  
\- мм. – что вообще на такое ответить? алек планировал выпить утренний протеиновый коктейль, отправиться сёрфить, потом на тренировку к джэйсу; может, глянуть какое-нибудь свеженькое порно от студии «cockyboys»*. в целом, день не предвещал ничего особенного, ничего, что отличало бы его от каждого последующего или предыдущего дня. - я…что? в смысле?... подожди. – «тихо. тихо. делай вид, что такие предложения поступают к тебе каждый день, каждый час». алек пытался собрать слова в конкретные предложения. и пока собирал мысленно, вслух занимался сарказмологией: – моя личность показалась ВАМ подходящей? так всё-таки ты обратился к иззи за помощью в вопросе диссоциативного расстройства*? магнус… мне жаль. – голос алека мастерски звучал театрально сочувствующе. со стороны магнуса раздался лишь смешок.  
\- мне и моей команде, александр. знаешь, мне было бы сложно на данном этапе моего…успеха справляться со своей карьерой в одиночку. со мной работает большая команда людей. очень большая: агент, менеджер, продюсер, организаторы, команда звукорежиссёров, операторов, хореографы, танцоры… – магнус перечислял, перечислял и перечислял. он чеканил слова так, как будто пытался объясниться пятикласснику, разложить по полочкам, объяснить, как работает механизм, как едет велосипед, откуда берутся дети.  
\- но почему? по каким материалам вы определили, что я…  
\- александр. – прервал магнус нескончаемый, как предвиделось, поток вопросов. алек, в свою очередь, замялся: это «александр», произносимое магнусом уже в который раз, выбрасывало в тело алека слишком большое количество странного гормона, который заставлял алека чувствовать себя некомфортно, но… приятно. прямо как массаж простаты на приёме у уролога или андролога. – давайте вы…ты, давай ты прекратишь принимать поспешные решения и задавать вопросы по телефону, которые проще обсудить с глазу на глаз? давай ты просто приедешь к нам на студию, мы обсудим условия и, если тебя всё устроит, подпишем контракт? это хорошие деньги.  
\- ясогласен. – спешно проговорил алек на выдохе.  
\- ЧТО? – магнус звучал непонимающе. так быстро…? - согласен?  
\- да, ведь в этом нет НИЧЕГО ТАКОГО. давай все снимем, сделаем, поддержка лгбт, все дела, плюс, ты сам сказал, большие деньги.   
\- эм… - кажется, магнус мысленно отчитал себя: «соберись, тряпка», чтобы ответить что-то суразное. - ты так быстро согласился из-за последнего пункта? «это хорошие деньги». что, слишком большие счета за воду?   
\- ЧТО? – алек обернулся. его мозг выбросил эту команду рефлекторно. словно кто-то за ним наблюдает, словно нужно сейчас же увидеть лицо шпиона, который принимает nzt*, и…сменить футболку, ибо она вся пропиталась потом и…  
\- наверняка ты любишь лежать в ванне часами.   
\- откуда ты… мне… сбрось, пожалуйста, сообщение с адресом вашей студии. я подъеду завтра, приблизительно с часу до трёх.  
\- мм… что ты больше всего любишь на обед?  
\- что? – они словно не понимали друг друга, постоянно «чтокая», хотя, объективно, каждый абсолютно полно осознавал, почему собеседник задаёт тот или иной вопрос, причинно-следственные связи, логику, ассоциации, но они словно не могли поверить в то, что кто-то понимает личную ассоциацию другого так абсолютно, как свою собственную. поэтому они лишь «извинительно» объяснялись:  
\- с часу до трёх – отличное время для обеда. обсуждать условия и подписывать контракты всегда приятнее, когда что-то жуёшь. или… ты питаешься только грейпфрутами и шпинатом…?  
\- нет. – отрезал алек. - удиви меня, я люблю пробовать новое. – он вообще не понимал, зачем говорит всё это. он даже не был уверен, что он говорил то, что думал. то есть, конечно, он не говорил то, что думает, потому что он не любит выходить из зоны комфорта, не любит новое, ненавидит изменять своим привычками. а даже если он и говорил то, что думал, то думал ли о том, что говорит? магнус ухмыльнулся.  
\- до завтра, александр.  
\- до встречи с тобой и твоими другими личностями.

 

{м а г н у с}

 

\- магнус, давай-ка мы начнём. я, видимо, последний. – спешно проговорил рафаэль, закрывая за собой дверь студийного зала совещаний, до этого буквально по-вампирски быстро влетев в него, разнося по пространству запах своего охуительно дорогого парфюма от клайва кристиана, ради которого, очевидно, он и терпит магнуса всё это время, получая свои неплохие такие кровные. и присел рядом с ним, окинув мимолётным взглядом всех присутствующих, здороваясь кивком. – что там за великий повод, магс? – он бросил ежедневник с десятками ляссе* на стол.  
\- в общем. – губы магнуса сжались в одну тонкую полосу, словно сказуемое (улыбающееся) стало подлежащим. он встал, проехавшись пальцами по пуговицам рубашки (что было скорее нервным, нежели необходимым) от тома форда, сшитой на заказ специально для него, и начал расхаживать вдоль стола, видимо, пытаясь успокоиться. - слушайте, пожалуйста, внимательно. помечайте, если надо. с минуты на минуту здесь появится один человек, с которым я… давно (?) хотел посотрудничать. чтобы пригласить его сюда, я сказал, что это решение было принято мной и моей командой. поэтому, прошу, даже если всё то, что вы сегодня услышите, будет для вас чем-то непримечательным, потому что ваша голова забита муками совести из-за свидания с клэри, которым ты разбиваешь сердце рафаэлю, сайманэлиоз, изобразите, пожалуйста, на своих лицах заинтересованность… в проекте, в приглашённом госте, во всём. мы будем экранизировать сингл, который я доделал пару часов назад. один. я сам себя отмастерил*. – рафаэль непонимающе приподнял бровь. пара озадаченных глаз клэри и саймона блуждали по фигуре магнуса в поисках зацепки: «какая же там невероятная херня опять приключилась с этим талантливым мудаком?». – это тот трэк, что я долго не мог доделать с вами. тот, что ты, саид, назвал пошлющим. – саймон ухмыльнулся. рафаэль что-то помечал в ежедневнике. – всё, что необходимо для съёмок, и поиски локаций я повесил на вас, ребята, - магнус смотрел на клэри и саймона. – займитесь этим прямо сию же секунду. вся необходимая информация на почте у каждого из вас. – а ты, рафаэль, займись… переносом тура… - магнус прикусил губу, ожидая нападок со стороны коллег.  
\- МАГНУС? ЧТО?  
\- что?  
\- как? – заголосили все наперебой.  
\- молчать. – сказал магнус ровным голосом. - у меня есть такая возможность. и мне сейчас необходимо ей воспользоваться. тур надо перенести… минимум на полгода.  
\- МАГНУС! – повторил рафаэль, желваки на его плотно сжатой челюсти выражали всё то, что он пока не озвучил.  
\- хватит меня перебивать, блять. я пытаюсь сказать вам, что я… пишу новый альбом... – рафаэль вопросительно приподнял бровь. как она у него ещё не зафиксировалась в таком положении навсегда? команда не могла сдержать своего удивления, что отчётливо выражалось на лице каждого из них. – круто, здорово и классно, что я мог себе позволить с одним и тем же набором песен и их ремиксами кататься в сотни городов по несколько раз на протяжении нескольких лет. круто, что я мог делать ремиксы песен альбома и подавать это всё в качестве нового альбома, а потом вылетать на первые места чартов, но я не хочу быть таким музыкантом, понимаете? я... я вдохновлён, понимаете? я снова начал… много писать. кажется, я вернулся. и я хочу, нет, нуждаюсь, чтобы всё получилось. – чёрт, как же глупо это всё звучало – магнус прекрасно понимал. вдохновлён? не то слово. начал… много писать? две песни. вернулся? ЭТО же пока длится не больше суток. но.  
магнус всегда был перфекционистом до мозга костей. он отдавался своему делу. он брал на себя буквально все обязанности: написание текстов, музыки, раскадровку клипов, их режиссуру, подбор актёров, смотр мест для проведения концертов тура, хореографию и прочее. пока не сломался, пока не выдохся в этом потоке обязательств. пока не расстался с одной ПРЕКРАСНОЙ леди, что вампирски высасывала из него все эмоции…и деньги. пока не потерял веру в себя. он стал пассивным. он возложил все обязанности на команду. он вёл себя непрофессионально, некомпетентно. он был активен лишь в одном вопросе: в вопросе споров и ссор, неоправданно отчитывая всех и за всё. но сейчас… он на мгновение почувствовал «возврат», словно дежавю в туда, где всё было вау.  
\- я уже подготовил извинительное письмо для фанатов. – проговорил он, пожёвывая губы, как будто они такие же вкусные и сочные, как салат чука*. - и… рафаэль, - голос магнуса смягчился, - я же знаю, что это не такая большая проблема, как кажется со стороны. мы не отменяем, мы переносим. все смогут прийти на концерт по тем же билетам. только… полагаю, после выхода нового альбома нужно будет искать места покрупнее, чем планировалось… - магнус улыбнулся одним углом губ. – в общем, александр. – команда выразительно вонзилась глазами в магнуса, особенно саймон. он ментально не успевал за магнусом, что странно. его мозг не переварил ещё и половины того, что только что было озвучено. магнус вдруг спустя много времени становится прежним магнусом, за которым нужно уметь успевать? надо написать об этом трэк. – какой ещё александр?  
\- сегодняшний приглашённый гость. александр. александр лайтвуд.  
\- ЧЕГО?   
\- что? – в один голос возбуждённо завопила клэри и ещё несколько членов команды. магнуса позабавила их реакция.   
– надо же. хорошо, что, оказывается, я один такой… незнающий…был. да, александр лайтвуд будет сниматься в клипе к той пошлющей песне, что вам всем так сильно понравилась и не понравилась одновременно. когда он придёт, я дам вам всем послушать её окончательный вариант. а вы поддержите все мои идеи, всё то, что я предложу. у меня продумана раскадровка клипа … я кое-что заэскизил уже. также я подготовил контракт с алеком, и..  
\- магнус... – прервал его рафаэль, всё так же озадаченно, но уже и… обеспокоенно. – ты на что-то… подсел? ты снова принимаешь? – рафаэль скрестил руки на груди, откидываясь в спинке кресла назад. магнус лишь закатил глаза, про себя подумав: «чтоб ты ёбнулся с этого стула, чёрт возьми».  
\- эээ… - какой-то такой гласный звук произнесли саймон и клэри примерно синхронно.  
\- спасибо вам всемнахуйбольшое. да, я понял, что всё это время я был несносным тупым овощем, который жил на своих старых проектах, не принимал ни в чём инициативы, просто выполнял всё то, что было предложено креативной группой, что подчиняется рафаэлю. вы все трудились в поте лица… а теперь я вдруг стал активным и инициативным трудоголиком (?)… но я просто захотел, ок? я.хочу.это.сделать. мне это буквально приснилось, как, сука, менделееву, ок? всё выходит очень спонтанно. и мне это нравится. вот просто вдруг открылось второе дыхание. и, знаете что, я этому невероятно рад… а вы можете и дальше выёбываться и винить во всём наркоту…но засуньте свой негатив себе в анальн…  
\- магнус…это всё из-за встреч с изабэль лайтвуд? – пара удивлённых глаз глянула в сторону саймона.  
\- не перебивай, санчос. и…о чём там я? – магнус глянул на настенные часы. - я же сказал: у этой песни, как вы знаете, очень провокационный текст. но я хочу подать всё… правильно. это будет серьёзная работа, несмотря на своё текстовое содержание. и во всей этой, скажем, пошлости, во всём том, что так любит молодёжь, будет очень много важных деталей, фактически политика…. но об этом позже. ждём александра. просто… - кажется, он впервые на протяжении всей своей речи взял дыхание. - когда я всё буду рассказывать, пожалуйста, не выглядите удивлённо.  
\- так может ты сейчас нам расскажешь? – мягко обратилась к магнусу клэри.  
\- НЕТ! МЫ ЖДЁМ АЛЕКСАНДРА! – магнус был похож на трёхлетнего ребёнка, который говорил маме, топая ногой, упираясь : «нет, мама, я ни хасю дамой, хасю играть в писонисэ». – а вы, ребята, - обратился он к рафалю, саймону и клэри, - начинайте уже там заниматься всем тем, о чём я вас попросил. – магнус присел обратно в кресло, неспокойно откручивая крышку бутылки воды. влил в себя залпом почти половину. саймон кивнул куда-то самому себе. рафаэль придвинулся на стуле чуть ближе к магнусу и наклонился к его уху…  
\- мы же позже поговорим об этом? ты же расскажешь мне… магнус. – он коснулся рукой его плеча. а магнус уже жил в своей голове.  
\- да, рафаэль, - сказал он, глядя в одну точку где-то в центре круглого стола, перед собой.

 

***

\- он не придёт, магнус. – проговорил сантьяго, глядя на часы, что показывали 3:24 после полудня. на столе были разложены варианты раскадровки, которую всё это время, дожидаясь алека, рисовал магнус совместно с клэри. остальные занимались поисками локаций, хотя пока ещё никто, кроме магнуса, так и не был в курсе идеи, что сидела у того в голове. также на столе стояли пакеты с едой. из разных мест. из очень большого количества мест. доставили около часа назад. - магнус. – снова окликнул его рафаэль.  
\- вы все свободны, - проговорил спокойно магнус, не отрываясь от черчения очередного кадра, поправляя очки указательным пальцем.  
\- магнус, - клэри коснулась пальцами его предплечья. – тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.  
\- я в норме, ещё даже не вечер, пожалуйста, уйдите. – его голос звучал настолько спокойно, что, казалось, он прямо сейчас занимается медитацией. он не услышал, как все вышли. кажется, рафаэль что-то там ему нашёптывал над ухом. магнусу нравилась идея будущего клипа. он отчётливо видел в нём алека. он звонил ему несколько раз. начиная с двух часов дня. ну, как несколько… несколько десятков раз. ну, может, несколько сотен раз….и, магнус уже начал продумывать вариант съёмок без алека. кем заменить алека? «ДЖЭЙКОМ БАССОМ*, БЛЯТЬ» - прокричал магнус самому себе внутри своей головы, а после ухмыльнулся. он давно хотел посотрудничать с этим… актёром, но алек… его мысли прервал дверной звонок студии. магнус замер. но быстро пришёл в себя, так как «нет, скорее всего это всего лишь саймон, что опять забыл ключи. или что-то ещё. вообще поразительно, что саймон не забывает одеться утром». с этой ребяческой улыбкой от своей собственной шутки магнус отложил очки на стол и проследовал к двери, а позже отворил её.  
{м а л е к}  
\- александр.  
\- магнус. – одновременно сказали они. это как ускоренная версия "пятидесяти оттенков серого",только лифта не хватает. – подожди. – алек буквально влетел в студию, слегка задев магнуса плечом. и стал в стойку «надо отдышаться», положив ладони на колени, согнувшись, глубоко дыша. – я… у меня... мне надо было помочь иззи. я оставил телефон дома. там… в общем… – алек выпрямился и глянул на магнуса. тот выглядел по-другому сегодня. он будто сиял внутренне. будто он съел чрезмерное количество кофейных батончиков или переборщил с энергетическими напитками, в которые подлили элеутерококка*. внешне же он был растрёпан, помят, подводка на его глазах смазалась… - извини, я…  
\- я пойду разогрею еду. – голос магнуса звучал убедительно спокойно.   
\- магнус. извини. я…так понимаю, все остальные меня не дождались. – алек извинительно смотрел куда угодно, кроме магнуса.  
\- всё в порядке. мы просто обсудим всё вдвоём. возможно, так даже лучше. – магнус улыбнулся ему правым углом губ, а после погрузил содержимое пакетов в огромную и классную, невероятно любимую всеми на студии микроволновку.

***

\- тебе удобно? – магнусу нужно было прервать молчание, которое подзатянулось.  
\- не жалуюсь. у вас очень комфортно на студии… стулья отличные. – когда это алеку стало неловко?  
\- угощайся. – магнус обвёл рукой всё, что находилось на круглом столе: пицца, суши, китайская лапша, итальянские пасты, фастфуд, фруктовый салат, милкшэйки, смузи.  
\- мм.- алек рассмеялся, пробежавшись глазами по содержимому. – кажется, ты слегка преувеличиваешь возможности моего желудка. и…это шпинат + грейпфрут? – указал он на смузи. магнус поморщился.  
\- да. всё для тебя. – алек потянулся к пицце с морепродуктами.  
\- неожиданно. – магнус вопросительно приподнял брови, наблюдая «выбор» алека. – я думал, ты питаешься исключительно полезной пищей, протеином и стероидами.  
\- обычно я питаюсь правильно. но сегодня, видимо, можно сделать исключение. – алек лукаво сощурился и откусил большой кусок пиццы, смачно прожёвывая его. – мм. – он решил умолчать, что за последний год он едва ли «полезно питался», перекусывая всем, что попало, если вообще вспоминал о еде в моменты затяжных попоек и похмелий. магнус открыто наблюдал за ним, потягивая шоколадный коктейль из трубочки. – я тебя слушаю. – продолжил алек. – обсудим проект.  
\- ах да, - магнус перевёл взгляд с промасленного рта алека на край стола, на котором лежали бумаги, файлы, письменные принадлежности и пульт от проигрывателя. – не знаю, с чего начать: объяснить ли сначала идею или включить песню. просто боюсь, что… в общем, видеоряд не будет «синхрофазатронить» всё, о чём поётся в песне. там всё будет по-иному… не так… вульгарно. – магнус пытался подобрать нужное слово.  
\- прсто вклчи трэк. - алек дожёвывал кусок пиццы. магнус кивнул, протянул алеку лист с текстом песни и, направив пульт на проигрыватель, нажал на «воспроизвести». алек погрузился глазами в текст, и на его щеках с первого написанного предложения, с первых нот песни, с первых пропетых магнусом слов проступил румянец.

тебе нравится, как я еложу своим языком, или нет?  
ты можешь седлать моё лицо, пока не кончишь.  
можешь лизнуть головку, а потом заглотить весь член или нет?  
позволишь раздолбить твою киску или нет?

я не из тех, кто перезванивает на следующий день.  
но то, как ты извиваешься вокруг меня, даёт тебе шанс.  
тебя никто не спасёт. детка, возьми эту бумажку.  
наверное, столько сучек тебе задолжало.  
у неё такая киска! я обязан был оставить её на десерт.  
я затащил её на кухню и трахнул прямо на столе.  
она ярая фанатка mb.   
я пытаюсь согнать с этих сучек сто потов.  
я стараюсь сделать так, чтобы их киски мокли от меня.  
я стараюсь перетрахать их всех и их подружек.

ты на всё согласна ради этих сотен, девочка, или нет?  
покажи: ты хочешь получить эти деньги, девочка, или нет?  
не играй с боссом, девочка. раздевайся.  
сними с себя всё ради реального пацана.  
я в долгу не останусь.  
ты хочешь получить эти деньги или нет?  
ты мне дашь или нет?  
я могу привести ещё одну сучку или нет?  
ты согласна в этом участвовать или нет?  
или нет? или нет?  
ты поедешь с музыкантом или нет?  
ты умрёшь за музыканта или нет?  
ты переспишь с музыкантом или нет?  
или нет? или нет?

я охуительный любовник, буду брать тебя со спины  
и во всех других позах,  
которые ты ещё не пробовала, под одеялом.  
я заставлю тебя кричать моё имя.  
я заставлю тебя кончить  
(somo – or nah - «переделанный» вариант песни the weekend-а).

магнус не знал, куда себя деть. он исподлобья наблюдал за реакцией алека. ну, понятное дело, что алек пытался вкурить: какого чёрта он забыл в этом проекте, кем его в нём видит магнус и… насколько сильно он хочет обнажить его в клипе. почему-то эта мысль смущала его. алек не был уверен, что он готов к этому, но это было так… заманчиво. у магнуса определённо... талант. алек отложил лист с текстом в сторону и посмотрел магнусу прямо в глаза:  
\- хорошо. – он сделал большой глоток шоколадного коктейля и выразительно облизал губы после. - что я должен буду делать?

 

{а л е к}

 

\- прости, алек. – изабэль извинительно скрывала лицо за меню, что гласило "cafe mnemonic"*, делая вид, что она тщательно выбирает салат, ведь, разумеется, так сложно сделать выбор между "греческим" и "цезарем" – единственными предлагаемыми вариантами данного заведения. это место стало их семейным, но оно по большей части позиционировалось как "шоколадница", как его и называли все бруклинцы между собой (автор прекрасно понимает, как тупо это звучит, ну, "шоколадница" и американские реалии, но, вероятно, захотелось добавить несуразности). джэйс пока не появился на горизонте. алек сидел в кресле и потягивал апельсиновый фрэш, разглядывая абстракции на стенах на «кофейные» темы. – я знаю, что у тебя были планы, но я бы не обошлась без твоей рукастости в делах сантехники. и ты ведь знаешь, как у нас в городе быстро, - она изобразила пальцами кавычки, - работают сантехники. я не знала, что делать: воды в квартире было по щиколотку, в доме стоял пар, я не могла видеть дальше вытянутой руки.  
\- я понял, иззи. всё нормально. – алек улыбнулся. – для чего ещё нужны старшие братья, а? правильно, чтобы отвлекать их от важных дел. плюс, всегда приятно быть чьим-то супермэном.  
\- аааааах, - иззи расплылась в улыбке, что обозначала что-то вроде: "пиздец, какой ты милый, серьёзно". – кстати, - она отложила меню на край стола. – а что за важные дела у тебя были?

 

***

 

\- ДЖЭЙС! алек собирается сниматься в порно вместе с магнусом бэйном. – быстро проговорила изабэль только что разбавившему их компанию джэйсу, жуя свой греческий салат.  
\- чё? – джэйс избавился от толстовки, сбросив её на четвёртое "лишнее" кресло за их столом, и протянул руку алеку для рукопожатия, вопросительно приподняв брови. алек пожал его руку и закатил глаза, одновременно, мастерски.  
\- я снимаюсь в клипе у магнуса бэйна, в пошлом клипе магнуса бэйна. но это музыкальное видео, а не порно. – алек проследил глазами, как изабэль целует джэйса в щёку, потянувшись к нему через стол, а позже что-то шепчет тому на ухо и джэйс смеётся.  
\- пиздец какие вы этичные. – алек закатил глаза в очередной раз. – где больше двух, говорят вслух. или, может, ты сейчас начнёшь общаться с джэйсом, говоря обо мне в третьем лице в моём присутствии? – он по-детски легко толкнулся кулаком джэйсу в плечо, демонстрируя своё негодование, пока тот усаживался.  
\- окей, мы сейчас это обсудим. только можно я сначала сделаю заказ? я дико хочу есть. точнее жрать. – он подал знак официантке, приподняв руку вверх. ну конечно же, у стойки столпился чуть ли не весь персонал, который бросал красноречивые взгляды за их столик. и дело даже не в том, что они, скорее всего, узнавали алека, а может, и джэйса, а в том, что алек, джэйс и изабэль – та ещё смесь: секс, красота, лоск и ещё много других существительных. когда они втроём, люди не скупятся на сворачивание своей головы, чтобы проследить за этой троицей взглядом, пока она проходит мимо. их хотят.  
\- чего желаете? – высокая брюнетка приторно-сладко обращалась к джэйсу, держа в руках маленький блокнот и карандаш. голос официантки говорил: "да-да, в любом контексте… чего ты желаешь, а? я могу дать тебе всё это, только попроси". алек, чтобы не закатывать глаза, решил сделать вид, что ему очень интересно, что же происходит за окном: февральский нью-йорк, а тем более февральский бруклин - это отдельная история: промозгло, сыро, ветрено из-за приморских ветров, однако толпы туристов на улицах пользуются скидочным временем и назойливо раздражают своим пёстрым присутствием. изабэль выискивала вилкой в салате последние маслины. а джэйс… ну, он джэйс, не меняется – протянул руку, указывая глазами на блокнот девушки. та, прищурившись, подала ему блокнот и карандаш. джэйс что-то быстро написал и передал блокнот обратно, смотря похабно той прямо в глаза. официантка, пройдясь взглядом по написанному, расплылась в улыбке. улыбке из разряда реакции, когда hoolyганы поменяли пару букв на памятном знаке голливудских холмов, сотворив из "hollywood" "hollyweed".  
\- мм… будет сделано. она подмигнула ему. и подняла указательный палец, этим жестом говоря что-то вроде: "подожди одну минуточку, красавец".   
\- теперь я весь – внимание. – джэйс расплылся в улыбке, улыбке рекламы "лакалют", глядя на алека.  
\- наш старший братец снимается в видео магнуса бэйна с эротическим содержанием. – перефразировала свою предыдущую фразу изабэль, играя бровями.  
\- ну, - джэйс легко ударил ладонью по столу, - наконец-то у нашего старшего брата будет секс и он прекратит быть таким сухим, хмурым и чёрным.  
\- ты расист, джэйс. – алек театрально хмыкнул. – в общем, чтобы прервать все ваши дальнейшие дезинформирующие шутки, скажу лишь, что принял это решение осознанно (?). мне будет полезна эта работа. я также переговорил с ходжэм. он сказал, что это отличная реклама для меня перед чемпионатом, хотя сперва, конечно, он приохуел. а ещё я хочу добавить, что я не хочу обсуждать всё это с вами, потому что, во-первых, вы заебёте меня своими детсадовскими подколами, а во-вторых, я не могу разглашать информацию - у меня контракт. - проговорил алек на одной интонации, наблюдая за шэкспировской драмой молодой пары за окном. очевидно, девушке очень нравилось давать пощёчины.  
\- а как магнус БЭЙН вообще вышел на тебя?  
\- мы столкнулись в кабинете иззи. у него был сеанс с ней. – кажется, парню из шэкспировской драмы нравилось, когда ему раздают лещей. джэйс вопросительно приподнял брови.  
\- да, джэйс, королевам драмы – ака – знаменитым магнусам бэйнам часто необходима психологическая помощь таких профессионалов, как я. и я тоже, безусловно, не собираюсь ничего разглашать.  
\- о да, психологическая помощь… - джэйс открыто рассмеялся, - особенно после того скандала… я пересматривал это видео раз сто. и не мог прекратить ржать. в общем, очень надеюсь, алек, что его психоз не передаётся воздушно-капельным или… половым путём и ты не станешь таким … драматичным. – алек так и не посмотрел то видео, которое, видимо, у всех уже стало единственной ассоциацией с магнусом. изабэль раздосадовано поджала губы, решив не комментировать "слова" джэйса. тем временем та самая официантка продефилировала к их столику и низко наклонилась перед джэйсом, демонстрируя ему своё декольте (размером с марианскую впадину), поставив его бургер перед ним на стол, заранее подложив под блюдо салфетку, на которой было написано много всяких букв и цифр, а также отчётливо прослеживался отпечаток напомаженных губ. "как, ебать, мелодраматично" - подумал алек. и всё-таки закатил глаза.

 

{м а л е к}

 

на съёмочной площадке, кажется, происходило землетрясение, которое позвало к себе на пати торнадо и всех фанаток "уан дирэкшн" и не забыли пригласить все фандомы самых знаменитых кей-поп бэндов. все кричали: друг на друга, на себя, на декорации, на осветителей, гримёров, ассистентов. с десяток длинноногих и длинноволосых моделей разгуливал по площадке в полуобнажённом виде. половина присутствующих жадно поедала их глазами, другой половине было просто похуй: они ждали окончания съёмок или хотя бы обеда. по стенам тут и там была расклеена раскадровка, кадр за кадром. нельзя пропустить ничего, нужно всё отснять, всё успеть. иногда организаторски проблематично собрать всю эту сотню людей в одном месте в одно время, не говоря уже о том, чтобы иметь силы выдерживать их на протяжении суток. алек наблюдал за всем со стороны. совместно с магнусом было принято решение отснять сцены с ним после всех массовых. ему нужно было привыкнуть, влиться. и сейчас он поглощал глазами процесс. магнус руководил баллом. и он был крут.

\- я охренительный рэпер. ты ведь понимаешь, да? ты меня хочешь, и ты, и ты, и ты. – магнус в который раз останавливал съёмку и пытался объяснить девушкам, что же они делают не так. - но больше всего ты хочешь моих денег. вся моя жизнь – рэп и деньги. я делаю вид, что хочу каждую из вас. я собираю вас в свою собственную коллекцию побед. на самом деле я не хочу никого из вас, потому что я… гей. и целыми сутками я употребляю. вы для меня просто мясо. я плачу вам, чтобы вы спали со мной. но на самом деле я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы думали, что я хочу, чтобы вы спали со мной. – магнус размашисто жестикулировал и "профессионально" бродил глазами по каждой из моделей, не позволяя своему взгляду перейти куда-то ниже их лиц. одежда на нём была способна уместить ещё двух магнусов в себя. но это только, как ни странно, подчёркивало его подтянутость.  
\- а какова роль у чемпиона? – одна из длинноногих указала на алека, своей улыбкой в его адрес говоря: "если хочешь, я оставлю тебе свой номер и мы порезвимся сегодня ночью". магнус хмыкнул.  
\- не думаю, что это ваша часть клипа, но, думаю, вам следует знать некоторые аспекты, да. персонаж алека – мой охранник. человек, который ежедневно вытаскивает меня из перестрелок, драк, спасает мою жизнь. он сопровождает меня всюду. он спасает меня в моменты моих почтипередозов. он молчаливо наблюдает за тем, как я ломаю свою жизнь. – магнус драматично улыбнулся и развёл руками.   
алек знал каждый нюанс, изучил раскадровку, распланировал своё время так, чтобы отснять нужные сцены в ближайших 3 дня и совместить всё это с тренировками. завтра и послезавтра у них планировались сцены "послеконцертные", где алек должен был помочь магнусу выбраться целым и невредимым из толпы фанатов, должен был сопровождать его на тусу с другими "рэперскими друзьями-дружбанами" в стрип-клуб, а также ожидалась сцена драки с нападением на магнуса, где алек, конечно, должен был предстать героем. ему это нравилось.   
сегодня они снимали самые горячие сцены. откровенные. магнус настоял на том, чтобы они не заучивали хореографию постельных сцен, заранее спросив у алека, будет ли удобнее тому импровизировать. алек тогда уверенно ответил "да", хотя он прекрасно знал, что нет. 

***

somo - or nah.

студию освещало огромное количество ламп, однако в ней стоял полумрак, отдающий синим, фиолетовым и розовым оттенками. в центре пространства лежал огромный матрац с большим количеством подушек и одеял чёрного цвета на нём. всюду валялись купюры, презервативы, бутылки какого-то дорогого пойла, кредитки, чьи-то стринги, зип-локи с "интересным" содержимым. ассистенты, очевидно, круто порезвились, эстетично разбрасывая всё это. музыка гремела на всю - "это наставление магнуса. чтобы актёры не смущались, чтобы всем было комфортно. музыка заглушает мысли и "причмокивающие звуки поцелуев", которые, хм, смущают некоторых. также громкая музыка выбрасывает в тело команду, которая похожа на вспышку адреналина или "взбодрина" - заранее пояснили алеку. магнус сидел на краю матраца. на нём лежала полуголая барышня. она пальцами изучала линию его скул. на её груди были выстланы дорожки "кокса", которые магнус по-киношному ровнял кредиткой. однако, очевидно, магнус не понаслышке знал что к чему. "это не кокс, это инозитол"* - также проинформировали алека заранее. так по-клишированному типично магнус через купюру вгонял "наркотик" в ноздри, а после прикусывал губу, сдавливая пальцами бёдра модели, словно находился в "приходе". надо отметить, магнус потрясающе вжился в роль. словно в дурмане, он буквально нападал на девушку, вжимая в матрац своим телом, своими пальцами, ртом, языком и зубами истязая её бёдра, их внутреннюю часть, живот, грудь, шею и рот. он выразительно нашёптывал ей некоторые строки песни, синхронизируя движение губ с записью:   
тебе нравится, как я еложу своим языком, или нет?   
ты можешь седлать моё лицо, пока не кончишь. 

после к ним присоединилась ещё одна модель. и ещё одна. и ещё одна. кажется, количество дублей давно перевалило за бесконечное. это было вечное сплетение тел. вечно закатанные в удовольствии глаза и распухшие губы. вечная динамика всех конечностей. они целовали, кусали, лизали, трогали, ласкали, царапали магнуса, друг друга, себя… магнус что-то гипнотически говорил им в процессе. они раздевали его, царапая грудную клетку. он отыгрывал полусопротивление: демонстрировал, что внутри своей головы он не хочет их, но "обязательная" настойчивость и "наркотик" движут его разумом. они зарывались в одеяло и изображали толчкообразные движения. магнус сплошными "мазками", не отрывая языка от тела, вылизывал живот, грудь и шею моделей. девушки симулировали (?) оргазм, закидывая голову назад, громко стонали (это было слышно даже сквозь орущую музыку). алек вечно сглатывал слюну, которой было слишком много. это было горячо. наблюдать. он был уверен, что каждая из моделей по итогу кончила раза 2-4 точно. алек вспомнил, как изабэль рассказывала ему, что девушкам проще в получении удовольствия, так как оргазм они способны получить даже "ментально", вообразив, не стимулируя "нужные" точки. не то чтобы ему это было сильно интересно...   
лайтвуд видел, как сильно завёлся магнус. на его серых боксёрах от кельвина кляна чётко рисовалась рельефная выпуклость в области паха. он иногда бросал томный взгляд в камеру, когда находился позади одной из моделей, мощно проезжаясь руками по рельефам её тела, шепча что-то, видимо, заманчивое на ухо, попутно засасывая кожу шеи. и случайно (?) проезжался глазами по алеку, весьма настойчиво. алек достойно выдерживал эти "гляделки". он просто не мог (= не хххотел) отводить глаза. иногда магнус "зацикливался" глазами на алеке, когда пропевал ту или иную строчку, словно исполнял её именно алеку:   
ты хочешь облизать головку, а потом заглотить весь член?  
алек не сомневался, что магнус не сомневается в его ответе на свой вопрос.

 

***

наконец, с моделями было покончено. те с радостью отправились перекусить своей одной семечкой за день. команду отпустили на перекур. магнус лежал на матраце, глядя в потолок, и прикладывал ледяную бутылку негазированной воды ко лбу. рядом вертелись ассистенты и осветители. добавляли детали атмосферы, переставляли свет. алек наблюдал. его гримировала мэйкапер по имени клэри, и он был уверен, что он где-то её видел. она рассказывала ему, насколько взрывным может оказаться этот проект, и что-то про то, что ван гог сам не отрезал себе ухо. она пыталась его расслабить. у неё это выходило так себе.  
\- алек, ты готов? – магнус крикнул, не поднимаясь.  
\- спасибо, клэри. – алек улыбнулся ей и отправился к магнусу.

план сцен гласил следующее: алек находит магнуса в полуобморочном состоянии, когда тот в очередной раз переборщил с наркотой. тащит его в ледяной душ и пытается привести в себя. магнус приходит в себя и сходит с ума, пытаясь вырваться из цепкой хватки "мускулистых рук" (слова магнуса). а потом сдаётся и просто надрывно рыдает (алека выворачивало от трагичности и сентиментальности предстоящей сцены, но он решил не комментировать). герою магнуса плохо: физически, морально. алек крепко держит его в руках, обнимает, а после помогает ему выблевать из себя всю дрянь. магнус принимает душ, а алек дожидается его в спальне, прибирая за магнусом и его подружками "криминальные следы". магнус выходит из душа и сдаётся под прессом выразительных глаз. у них случается то, что магнус описал алеку как "бурный секс и блаблабла". магнус просыпается в постели один. в его комнату кто-то стучится. это его буйные дружбаны. магнус смотрит по сторонам: всюду разбросано женское бельё, которого, магнус уверен, вчера в таком количестве не было (алеку было интересно: всё вот это бельё... оно вообще чьё?). магнус понимает, что алек помогает ему с "алиби", чтобы тот мог на утро предстать перед дружбанами как мачо. рэперы заваливаются к магнусу. алек на кухне, варит кофе. он не смотрит магнусу в глаза. видеоряд набирает обороты: "рэпер" признаёт свои чувства к охраннику, что сопровождается большим количеством сцен, которые они планировали снимать сегодня вечером в каком-то особняке, на каком-то пляже (алеку было плевать на съёмочные точки - его на лимузине доставляли до места, это понятное дело). мол, общение, мол, разговоры, мол, прикосновения и всё, что так любят маленькие девочки и мальчики (?). они проводят много времени вместе, но "уже не как босс и охранник, а как что-то намного большее"(озвучил магнус). алек – скала, которая постепенно начинает крошиться. магнус – типичный богатый белый (?) рэпер-натурал, который поёт о сучках. героя магнуса волнует его репутация. герой магнуса уверен, что никто из его окружения и аудитории не примет того факта, что он гей (интересно, чью историю хотел рассказать магнус. алек хотел в дальнейшем спросить об этом бэйна. или похуй). а потом героя магнуса начинают шантажировать, присылая снимки их соитий с алеком. оказывается, это один из дружбанов, который позже... стреляет в алека (ну куда без этого, чёрт возьми?). чёрный экран. и... кольцевая композиция, что добавляет всему лютого трагизма: на экране снова магнус в окружении шлюх, пойла и наркоты.

\- алек, если ты хочешь, мы можем включить музыку, которая нравится тебе или, как ты думаешь, подойдёт под настроение. чтобы ты настроился, чтобы тебе было комфортно в процессе. - магнус настраивал алека на сцену под названием "бурный секс и блаблабла, часть один".  
\- нет, просто оставьте эту песню. пусть она играет по кругу. – магнус ухмыльнулся.  
\- хорошо.

алеку было необходимо выбить дверь. ну, реально. конечно, выбить дверь в жизни и выбить дверь "экранно" – это две совершенно по-разному выбитые двери. алек не ожидал, что он переборщит с прикладыванием силы и своего тела к двери. он буквально вынес петли, которые ради проекта и так специально болтались на соплях. он упал на пол, не рассчитав силы по неопытности. а потом долго ржал. к нему присоединился магнус. и вся команда. отличное начало мелодраматической сцены.   
но далее, дубль за дублем, алек входил во вкус. он уже в седьмой раз (кажется) находил магнуса бездыханного, без сознания, полумёртвого. гримёры постарались на славу. магнус – понятное дело. очевидно, ему было отлично знакомо это состояние: живой мертвец. и алек с чувством прикладывался пощёчинно к его щекам, пытаясь привести в себя. он обречённо смотрел по сторонам, в попытках просчитать, какого дерьма наглотался "рэпер". алек забыл, что он играет. он брал его на руки (алеку самому становилось тошно от типичности свой мысли, но, чёрт, какой магнус всё-таки лёгкий) и нёс в душ. и они снимали это тридцатисекундное действие около восемнадцати раз. или алек сбился со счёта.  
сцена в душе. магнус в его руках, мокрый, полуголый, недвижимый. ледяная вода. магнус (полу)очнулся. а позже... чёрт возьми, магнус идеально отыгрывает истерику. он бьётся алеку в грудь кулаками, кажется, со всей силы, а после бездыханно сдаётся, утыкась лбом в плечо брюнету. алек разгорячённой кожей чувствует, как мощно "царапает" его плечо щетина магнуса. магнус плачет (ну блять). алеку кажется, что магнус не играет. алеку кажется, что алек не играет. алек крепко держит его в объятьях, сидя в душевой кабине. оператор что-то говорит, но алек загипнотизировался процессом и не слышит.  
алек помогает магнусу "добраться" до "белого друга". пальцы алека заскальзывают магнусу в рот. алек был уверен, что это сцену будет снимать премерзко, но никак не сексуально. возможно, магнус специально. кажется, он посасывает пальцы алека, обхватывая губами. алек не уверен, что ему не мерещится. магнус делает вид (играет), что его тошнит. кто-то что-то кричит. алек не очень понимает, что происходит. потому что от адреналина и от громкой музыки болит и кружится голова. кажется, давление 160 на 120.

алек оставляет магнуса в душе, возвращаясь на предыдущую локацию. там он переводит дыхание и приходит в себя. он понял, что приходит в себя, когда ему стало интересно, заметит ли кто, если он заберёт вот эту бутылочку виски к себе домой. алек сидит в кресле и ждёт героя магнуса. сейчас их ожидает весьма интересная сцена. её снимает сразу 4 камеры. магнус выходит из душа. по его волосам и обнажённому торсу стекают капли воды. таки типичная сцена из любого романтического фильма с одной обязательной сексуальной сценой. это она самая. но алеку плевать на клишированность момента. он слишком давно не испытывал физического влечения к кому-либо. и сейчас он готов взорваться. весь процесс возбуждает. всё вокруг возбуждает: свет, атмосфера, цвет постельного белья, алкоголь под ногами, "ощущение преступности", полуобнажённый магнус в проёме. тот смотрит ему прямо в глаза. и двигается к нему. они держат этот зрительный контакт, кажется, целых четырнадцать сезонов "сверхъестественного". и алек не знает, сколько времени прошло. алек не знает, играет ли магнус. алек не знает, играет ли алек. магнус стоит прямо перед (над?) ним. капли с его торса падают на колени к алеку. и последнему кажется, что даже ткань штанин не спасает его от всепоглощающего ощущения по имени "мокро". "никаких репетиций хореографии постельный сцен" - вспоминает алек. и сразу понимает: это его шаг. он должен что-то сделать. и... он тянет руку к обнажённому и влажному торсу магнуса, а после касается пальцами. и ему стоит огромной выдержки делать вид, что он смущён и аккуратен, что он предан и давно влюблён, что в его голове нет только одной команды в глагольной форме: "нагнутьивыебать". и ладонь скользит к грудной клетке магнуса. а тот, в свою очередь, делает ещё один шаг вперёд, раздвигая колени алека. это похоже на логичный механизм, на игру в шахматы, где соперники не отстают друг от друга ни на шаг и им не дано и секунды на подумать: действие - реакция - реакция - реакция. магнус шепчет что-то. алек сквозь ор из колонок распознаёт это (распознаёт скорее потому, что слишком долго смотрел на рот магнуса, а не потому что услышал) как: "не стесняйся, александр" или "не сдерживайся, александр". и одна ладонь алека заскальзывает магнусу на поясницу, помогая тому "не сдерживаться". алек прикасается приоткрытым и влажным ртом к торсу магнуса. и... алеку кажется, что он ошибается. потому что ему нужно играть в "робкость первого раза". но магнус громко выдыхает и, кажется, закрывает глаза, зарываясь рукой в волосы алека. и алека уносит... всё происходит очень резко, и, кажется, у алека под ногтями кожа магнуса. они уже лежат среди одеял. магнус под алеком. музыкант выразительно всматривается в глаза сёрфера, словно пытается разобрать предпоследнюю строку таблицы в кабинете у офтальмолога, а после тянется корпусом, зарываясь пальцами куда-то под рубашку на спине. касается ртом шеи, проезжаясь губами к ушной раковине, и шепчет ему что-то на ухо. но алек не слышит (и не факт, что это из-за громкой музыки). алек исследует руками тело магнуса. всё очень мокрое и липкое. волосы у магнуса липкие. и алек чувствует их кисло-сладкий вкус у себя на губах. магнус кусает алека в плотную связку мышц на плечах, и у того от кайфа резко тянет в паху. и алек больше не сдерживается, потому что в данную секунду он разучился сдерживаться. он целует (скорее кусает) всё, что находится рядом с его ртом: губы, скулы, линию подбородка, шею, плечи, грудь, соски, мышцы живота, тазобедренные кости. его зубы начинают срываться на кромку полотенца, что еле держится на бёдрах магнуса. алек дышит тяжело, словно при астме. магнус пахнет сандалом. и этот запах, видимо, действует как афродизиак (алек позже загуглит: так ли это). но магнус резко останавливает алека, обхватывая того за шею обеими руками. он пытается "подтянуть" алека, чтобы его глаза были на уровне его глаз. тот мычит что-то невнятное, массивно въедаясь пальцами в бёдра и икры магнуса. азиат покусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь остановить чересчурное наваждение в области всего тела. он сам наклоняется к алеку, приподнимая голову брюнета за подбородок к своему лицу (алека ведёт от "гладкости" этого действия, и он льнёт щекой к руке магнуса) и мягко говорит на ухо: "александр, пожалуйста, остановись. нас снимают". магнус скользит от плеч алека к его предплечьям, запястьям, касается его пальцев, аккуратно сжимая, пока тот тяжело дышит куда-то в плечо магнуса. "александр, эй...". магнус гладит его по голове. и кто-то кричит: "снято". кто-то аплодирует и противно присвистывает. алек зажмуривается, а после отстраняется от магнуса, скользящим движением вдоль предплечий магнуса убирает свои руки от него. и смотрит куда-то сквозь. песня всё ещё играет, там что-то про "я заставлю тебя кричать моё имя. я заставлю тебя кончить", а потом резко обрывается. и алек слышит своё громкое дыхание. он делает глубокий вдох, а после выдох, как учила иззи. магнус говорит ему что-то вроде: "полагаю, им хватит этого одного дубля" и "выползает" из-под алека, плотнее обворачивая полотенце вокруг своих бёдер. его рука касается плеча алека и он говорит ему что-то вроде: "отдохни, мы скоро едем снимать сцены в особняке". кажется, их всё ещё снимают. кажется, магнуса не держат ноги, когда он пытается подняться. 

 

{а л е к}

 

\- блять! – алек обладает потрясающей суперспособностью, которая называется "всегда вхожу в комнату, в которой мой младший брат кого-то трахает". джэйс вколачивал, как алек уже успел за секунд двадцать наблюдений разглядеть, клэри в журнальный столик, не удосуживаясь полноценно раздеть партнёршу. её чёрное кружевное бельё было спущено до колен, чулки сместились куда-то туда же, а платье расположилось где-то на шее, там же покоился её полурасстёгнутый бюстгалтер. она упиралась руками о стол и еле справлялась с этим делом под мощным “напором” джэйса. последний был в футболке, его джинсы были чуть приспущены. увидев алека в дверях, обернувшись через плечо на его негодовательный клич, джэйс не особо-то смутился и продолжил “вторгаться” в, как оказалось, далеко не невинное тело клэри, игнорируя присутствие брата, правда чуть сбавил темп.  
\- а-а…алек, мы не закончили. зай…ди чуть позже. - алек отвёл глаза от оголённой поясницы и полуобнажённых ягодиц джэйса, которого он явно не предполагал сегодня встретить в этом месте и уж тем более в этой позе, делая вид, что рассматривает коллекцию картин на стене, в одной из которых он распознал ван гога. “ваза с ромашками и маками”*, кажется. скорее всего оригинал за много десятков миллионов, как и, разумеется, каждая прочая вещь в этом доме.  
\- дж…э…йс, - заметив присутствие алека, клэри пыталась остановить партнёра, заводя руки себе за спину, к торсу блондина, из-за чего под мощными толчками джэйса её лоб, кажется, бесконечное количество раз грубо прикладывался о стол и она сжимала зубы, сдерживая крики, - пре…кра…ти. – блондин остановился, не выходя из партнёрши.  
\- нет, эм, продолжайте, короче… меня просто попросили передать клэри, что нас пора гримировать. – проговорил алек со скоростью флэша и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

***

\- александр, вы позвали клэри? – к алеку обратился один из продюсеров проекта. кажется, его зовут рафаэль.  
\- алек. да, она… была… чуть занята. она, полагаю, сейчас спустится. и… - лайтвуд пытался подобрать правильные слова, - видимо, у вас часто проходят съёмки в этом доме… то есть… я хочу сказать… клэри… чувствует себя здесь как дома. – рафаэль ухмыльнулся и приподнял бровь, говоря своей мимикой что-то вроде: “а можно поподробнее: что ты там увидел? ты застал клэри в момент, когда она, распластавшись на постели кингсайз, делала себе депиляцию воском в интимном месте?”.  
\- это и есть её дом. – алек попытался сдержать удивление, сделав вид, что его глаза расширились, так как ему на самом деле вдруг захотелось зевнуть. он изобразил зевание, из-за чего он, конечно, реально зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, - клэри живёт с магнусом, как и некоторые другие члены команды. многие из них отказались от своей собственной карьеры и семьи, посвятив, так сказать, всех себя магнусу, без капли сожаления. – рафаэль поместил ладони в передние карманы брюк. – есть люди, талантливые и творческие люди, которым необходимы последователи, преданные друзья и коллеги. и… магнусу… нужны такие люди, иначе… впрочем, не представляю, почему я сегодня так красноречив. вы меня удивили. вернее меня удивила реакция магнуса на вас. вы его… взбодрили. у вас хороший тандем. надеюсь, в конечном счёте это выльется в нечто… особенное. я про проект, конечно. – рафаэль полу-улыбнулся и проследовал к осветителям позади алека, которые что-то бурно обсуждали. выражение лица алека говорило: “какая там формула теоремы виета?”

 

{м а л е к}

 

\- ты когда-нибудь любил? - "ойблятьначалось" - подумал алек, когда он с магнусом сидел на просторном крыльце, что располагалось с задней стороны особняка, прямо напротив широкой линии пляжа, который переходил в неспокойную океанную гладь. из особняковых окон во всю стену, следуя за ветром, плавными движениями вырывался чересчур длинный бело-прозрачный тюль, накрывая собой пляжный песок. было что-то около 8 часов вечера, и небо в океане отливало пряно-фиолетовым и розовым оттенками. там и тут располагались широкоформатные софтбоксы и камеры. где-то в доме затаились ассистенты, гримёры, осветители, но главные герои прониклись атмосферой вечера и старались внушить себе, что они просто отлично проводят время и за ними не наблюдает ни одна пара настоящих и “искусственных” глаз.  
\- это вопрос по сценарию? - алек хмыкнул, глядя куда-то вдаль, где линия горизонта делила пространство на два отчётливо разделённых промежутка.  
\- алек, нас вряд ли кто-то слышит. нам нужно играть в разговоры и прикосновения, ты должен быть моим рыцарем, типично предлагающим свой пиджак, чтобы согреться. и... просто расслабься, ладно? поговори со мной о чём-то вселенском, чтобы твоё лицо... казалось задумчивым. - магнус ухмыльнулся и скользнул пальцами по предплечью алека, глазами выискивая тот самый сантиметр океана, в который алек так тщательно вглядывается.  
\- что такое любить? я люблю пиццу, крутиться на стуле, сёрфинг, "11 друзей оушена", секс, смотреть видео на ютьюбе, где люди падают; принимать ванну, конный спорт, читать пола экмана*, гуглить, состояние опьянения, европейские автобаны, мм, ферму... сразу всего и не назвать. - алек пробежался пальцами по запястью магнуса, переходя на предплечье, плечо, а после и вовсе приобнял его, поместив свою ладонь на второе плечо музыканта. магнус, в свою очередь, повёл носом куда-то в область ворота рубашки алека, утыкаясь тому в шею.  
\- а людей? ты когда-нибудь любил людей? – проговорил он, ощущая губами плотную связку мышц.  
\- ты знаешь, у меня большая семья… так или иначе, мы любим своих родственников, потому что это логично и разумно… потому что так принято. – пальцы алека скользнули к шее магнуса, а после выше, зарываясь в нагеленную копну волос, массируя кожу головы. магнус прикрыл глаза.  
\- ты… не веришь в любовь.  
\- да, я не верю в… это.  
\- в это? ты так произносишь это «это», словно это «это» грязное и отвратительное. – кажется, у алека, отметил магнус, гель для душа «лосситан ан прованс» с лавандой, нотами перца и мускатного ореха, который так любит рагнор.  
\- люди придумали любовь, чтобы им было проще найти смысл жизни. это как вера в бога. людям проще, когда у них есть воображаемый друг, на которого они могут перебросить всю ответственность, благодаря которому они будут чувствовать себя менее виноватыми и менее одинокими. с вот этой созданной людьми любовью так же…  
\- “мы все – отстой, но с любовью чуть меньше” *. – магнус свёл брови и скользнул пальцами к алеку на колено.  
\- я тоже люблю бо. но цитирование чужих слов не делает мысль правдивее или объективнее. это тоже лишь чьё-то мнение. ну, и уж в таком случае стоит вспомнить ещё одну его реплику: любовь - это порно вживую минус всё то, что делает порно крутым". - алек хохотнул.  
\- мм. – магнус начал вырисовывать незамысловатые узоры на бедре алека указательным пальцем. – а в чём тогда смысл всего? быть одному? всего добиться самому и не разделить это ни с кем?   
\- ну… тебе нравится устраивать из своего охуенного дворца общежитие для друзей. впрочем, в нём сколько комнат? 17… сотен? тысяч? – алек хмыкнул. – тебе нравится разделять свой успех и своё любимое дело с кем-то, а я… знаешь… я… одиночка. и реалист. а ещё прагматик и … гедонист. – магнус театрально рассмеялся.  
\- гедонист? смешно. не заметил. ты… когда ты в последний раз чувствовал себя счастливым?   
\- я… хм… не помню. - алек посасывал нижнюю губу. он словно пытался вспомнить или не сказать лишнего. или у него просто что-то пересохло... или всё вместе.  
\- я не буду… разводить демагогию. наши мысли в чём-то схожи и одновременно с этим абсолютно противоположны. я любил. но я тоже “одиночка”. я тоже понимаю удовольствие как первостепенное положение для каждого человека, который хочет быть счастливым. но… удовольствие … оно моментно. сначала случается что-то хорошее - ты наслаждаешься. а потом всё быстро так может разрушиться. всё, что приносило тебе удовольствие: отношения, самореализация, успех, дружба, … больше не имеют значения. люди разочаровывают, дела разочаровывают, ты больше не умеешь удивляться и очаровываться. но… хм, - магнус то ли хмыкнул, то ли хохотнул, то ли выдохнул, - это пройдёт. всё пройдёт…и это тоже пройдёт.  
\- и это тоже пройдёт. – проговорили они синхронно. и синхронно рассмеялись, что, очевидно, очень понравилось по-прежнему ведь снимающим камерам. – а если… нечему проходить, магнус? – алек чуть отстранился, поворачивая голову к партнёру по съёмкам, глядя ему куда-то в переносицу (этично-профессионально). магнус посмотрел на алека как-то вроде: “боже, ну ты ещё совсем зелёный”. а после задел того указательным пальцем по носу и выразительно рассмеялся.  
\- боюсь, наша беседа бесполезна. это гиблый спор, с лежащей под носом девяткой, которая тобой видится как шестёрка. давай мы просто поговорим о погоде, обнимемся и засосёмся, м, ну, как написано в сценарии? – магнус игриво приподнял брови. алек лишь поморщился. его лицо выражало что-то вроде: “прямо сейчас я придумываю ещё одну научную теорию происхождения вселенной”. и он отвёл глаза в океанную синь, гипнотизируясь волнами, пальцами прижимая магнуса плотнее к своему плечу.  
\- я никогда не сёрфил с этой стороны пляжа. поразительно. я вообще не знал об этом месте.  
\- ну, - магнус нервно перебирал пальцами складки на брюках алека в смущении. – это частная территория. моя… территория. здесь всё обнесено ограждениями.   
\- я понял. мм, - алек нехотя задел глазами оператора, что как-то чересчур выжидательно смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и, проехавшись ладонью по груди магнуса вверх, собирая пальцами всю рельефность объёмной толстовки “рэпера”, поместил подбородок магнуса в плен своих большого и указательного пальцев, поворачивая его голову к себе, - разрешишь мне как-нибудь посёрфить… на… твоей территории? – проговорил он полушёпотом слегка язвительно или скорее флиртующе, находясь всего в сантиметре от лица магнуса. тот прищурился и слегка развернулся корпусом к алеку, прикасаясь ладонью к его щеке.  
\- тебе надо было идти в актёры, александр. – проговорил магнус на улыбке. – я буду рад наблюдать твоё мускулистое тело в облегающем гидрокостюме из окон своей спальни. – большой палец магнуса поглаживал острую линию скул брюнета. – я предупрежу охрану, чтобы тебя впускали… в любое время. – и он прижался своими губами ко влажному рту алека, сценарно (?) прикрыв глаза. магнуса возбуждал алек. он был таким категоричным и деловым, таким высоким и язвительным, таким эрудированным и странным, таким прямолинейным и… бесчувственным. идеальная пассия. идеальная муза для творца. человек, который никогда не полюбит тебя в ответ, потому что для него этого чувства не существует. тот сорт вдохновения и любви, которая одновременно подтверждает и противоречит теории бегбедера. чувство, которое может длиться три года, умноженных на десять или двадцать. у односторонней любви нет срока годности, потому что она равнозначна вдохновению, фанатизму, преданности, жертвоприношению. магнусу нравилось страдать, он это признавал. потому что через эту постоянную эмоцию пубертатного периода он находил в себе поразительную сторону, которая называлась “я убиваюсь, а следовательно, я могу написать о тебе миллион песен, в которых расскажу об одном и том же в тебе разными словами, а потом расскажу о другом в тебе теми же словами”. но… магнусу надо было остановить шторм своей головы и продолжать целовать алека. почему-то в ту же секунду магнус был уверен, что алека передёрнуло бы от слово “целоваться”… ведь оно какое-то слишком химическое, а не физическое, слишком… поэтическое. значит… магнусу надо было остановить шторм своей головы и продолжать сосаться с алеком. тот был театрально нежен, он обхватил лицо магнуса своими ладонями и иногда по-эскимосски заигрывал своим носом с носом "коллеги". его язык обрисовывал чёткую линию губ магнуса, иногда бегло заскальзывая между. ладонь магнуса покоилась у алека на груди, а вторая спешно скользнула в волосы на затылке, слегка оттягивая. из-за чего алек подался корпусом ближе к магнусу, уже не только сминая и засасывая поочерёдно влажные губы парнёра, но и беззастенчиво проникая языком внутрь, проходясь апексом* по верхнему нёбу азиата, отмечая, что, мол, не зря апекс по большей мере распознаёт сладкий привкус, потому что магнус на вкус как малина и кокос. магнус промычал что-то невнятное, а после отстранился от алека, аккуратно обхватывая ладонями его шею, глядя ему прямо в глаза, на которые так по-хипстерски эстетично спадала растрёпанная прядь волос. магнус сглотнул и прошептал, шумно выдыхая алеку в рот, всё ещё переводя дыхание. – на сегодня достаточно. спасибо тебе… было приятно. – алек ухмыльнулся, приподняв правый угол губ. – это взаимно. – магнус поднялся с крыльца и направился к оператору, говоря ему, что они закончили. алек проследил глазами за отдаляющимся корпусом магнуса, что так профессионально изображал, что это он всегда на самом деле так виляет бёдрами, а после перевёл взгляд на волны и словил себя на мысли(ях), что ему нужно искупаться, что скоро придут счета (в том числе и за воду) и что он заебался и заебал себя. а ещё он устал и хочет спать. как же ужасно ежедневное состояние себя, когда ты не проснулся, а уже устал, но тебе плевать на это. похуй то есть.

 

*****

 

{а л е к}

 

«- АЛЕК, ГДЕ СКОРАЯ, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ СИДИШЬ? ВСТАВАЙ! БОЖЕ. БОЖЕ. ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ? Я НЕ ЗНАЮ. АЛЕК, ОН НЕ ДВИГАЕТСЯ! ОН ДЫШИТ? ТЫ ДЕЛАЛ ЕМУ ИСКУССТВЕННОЕ ДЫХАНИЕ? ОН НЕ ШЕВЕЛИТСЯ! А МАССАЖ СЕРДЦА? ПОВСЮДУ КРОВЬ.... АЛЕК... – изабэль трясла алека за плечи и била по лицу. алек не двигался. он сидел на песке, рядом с телом брата, и смотрел в одну точку, которая давно превратилась в размазанную кляксу от влажности в его глазах. его руки и торс были измазаны кровью брата. или своей. он не знал. или не помнил. и это не было важным. руки казались ватными, а корпус не мог сдвинуться с места. перед его глазами уже с десять минут стояло искаженное от боли лицо макса, который звал на помощь, отбиваясь от огромной зубастой рыбины. он кричал. так громко. а потом снова. и снова. кажется, он рыдал. солёная вода на щеках сливалась с солёной водой океана. не разобрать. алек был слишком далеко. он не успел. он кричал. он умолял его не двигаться. но уже было поздно. что было дальше, каким образом акула исчезла, почему так резко стало темно и холодно, он не помнил. он помнил только дорогу обратно, с тогда ещё братом, а не его телом, как думал алек, в руках. дышал ли он ещё в тот момент?  
\- иззи… он мёртв».

 

_  
примечания:  
*тест люшера – психологический «цветовой» тест: восприятие цвета объективно и универсально, но цветовые предпочтения являются субъективными, и это различие позволяет объективно измерить субъективные состояния.  
*тест сонди - тест, целью которого является выявление психических отклонений.  
*cockyboys – популярная гей-порно студия.  
*диссоциативное расстройство предполагает в себе «возникновение» множественной личности.  
*nzt – вымышленная таблетка из вселенной фильма\сериала «области тьмы», приём которой приводит мозг в состояние абсолютной мозговой деятельности: вы можете вспомнить всё, что слышали\видели где-то случайно 20 лет назад, ваша память становится феноменальной, возводит мышечную память, аналитические способности, мышление и всё прочее на высший уровень.  
*ляссе – узкая лента в книге для закладок страниц.  
*мастеринг – конечное сведение трэка; процесс подготовки и переноса записанной и сведённой фонограммы на какой-либо носитель для последующего размножения.  
*чука – японский салат из морских водорослей.  
*джэйк басс – популярный порно-актёр студии “cockyboys”.  
*элеутерококк – растение, используемое в медицине (настойка): имеет способность повышать выносливость, увеличивать уровень работоспособности; его применяют для повышения тонуса организма и в качестве тонизирующего средства, улучшает работу нервной системы, избавляет от симптомов переутомления и улучшает не только умственную, но и физическую деятельность организма.  
*этиология - раздел медицины, изучающий происхождение болезней, условия и причины их возникновения.  
*"cafe mnemonic" - отсылка к фильму "клятва": http://torontoist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/2014_08_05menomincext-cubshoodie-640x260.jpg  
*цветовая гамма студии: http://fox.by/studio/img/studio1014/09.jpg  
*инозитол: как правило, актёры, играющие наркоманов, постоянно вдыхающих кокс, на самом деле вдыхают порошковую лактозу или инозитол (если у актёра непереносимость лактозы) - витаминный препарат группы b.  
*нейролептик - психотропный препарат, предназначенный в основном для лечения психотических расстройств (ангедония может являться побочным эффектом терапии нейролептиками).  
*“ваза с ромашками и маками” – продана за 61,8 млн. долларов.  
*пол экман – автор серии книг “теория лжи”.  
*“мы все – отстой, но с любовью чуть меньше” – фраза из песни комика бо бёрнама “любовь”.  
*апекс – кончик языка (я просто ненавижу уменьшительно-ласкательные суффиксы.и поэтому употребляю слова,возможно,посложнее,синонимы,лишь бы избежать употребления вот этих отвратительных уменьшительно-ласкательных суффиксов).


	3. глава третья: нейролептик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> выводы,которые я сделал,"переписывая" эту главу:  
> 1.меня дико раздражают замены типа "имя" - "фамилия" - "местоимение" - "род деятельности" - "оценка по цвету волос" (алек - лайтвуд - он - спортсмэ(е)н / сёрфер - брюнет).  
> 2.мне по-прежнему не нравится "заниматься" постельными сценами,потому что не все понимают,для чего они вообще существуют в произведениях (тем более в фанфикшне).людям привычно,что ебля в тексте для ебли,но ведь не всегда.через секс можно демонстрировать очень многое в персонаже.и...а похуй.просто мне почему-то так себе такое писать,осознавая,что это прочитает кто-то там какой-то такой или не такой.  
> 3.иногда я очень смешной,но в целом слишком занудный,и мой текст пресный.  
> 4.почему то количество людей,что демонстрирует мне фикбук в цифрах просмотров,даже в десятой своей части не делится комментариями?пожалуйста.это же,ну,как-то тупо:читать - делать какие-то выводы или не делать - молчать.дайте о себе знать,подсматривальщики.или не читайте.я серьёзно.  
> 5.у меня нет времени.
> 
> всех(?) целую.  
> всем хорошей весны.  
> скоро,наверное,увидимся.  
> ваш закон мёрфи.

|страдания не существует,  
потому что все страдают|

 

{а л е к}

 

placebo – fuck you.

 

алек ловил, кажется, уже двенадцатую волну. он исполнил 360* уже раз пять за сегодня, но по-прежнему не мог отвлечься и расслабиться: в голове вертелась прилипчивая рифмовка из песни магнуса, что он прослушал за сегодняшний вечер после очередного напряжённого съёмочного дня раз двадцать:  
“молю бога о более приятных словах в твой адрес,  
но не думаю, что они придут мне на ум,  
поэтому, по-любому,  
пошла ты нахуй”*.  
впервые (насколько помнил) он задумался о том, что было бы неплохо прихватить с собой водонепроницаемые наушники, которыми часто пользовались знакомые ему сёрферы. это добавляло драйва и… адреналина. это было опасно. океан – мощная и непредсказуемая стихия. важно слышать воду. иначе ты можешь погибнуть под её толщей.  
\- как успехи? освежился? - джэйс, алек заметил, ждал его уже минут двадцать, бродя вдоль берега туда-обратно, зарываясь носом в ворот своей ветровки.  
\- да. – алек начал раздражённо (?) стягивать с себя гидрокостюм, наскоро вытирая мокрое тело большим махровым полотенцем, а после переодеваясь в тёплую одежду. джэйс смотрел на волны и, кажется, внутри своей головы википедил синонимы к словам для того, чтобы корректнее выразиться.  
\- извини за вчерашнее. я, честно говоря, был не в курсе, что у вас там намечались съёмки. то есть я знал, что будут какие-то съёмки, но не думал, что смогу застать на них ТЕБЯ.  
\- пф. – алек изобразил пантомимически что-то вроде: “а разве что-то произошло?”. – получается, ты знаком с магнусом.  
\- получается. – джэйс прищурился. – поверхностно. виделись пару раз. - алек сложил вещи в спортивную сумку и подхватил сёрф.  
\- пойдём. – лайтвуд наклонил голову в сторону своей квартиры, располагающейся на 37-м этаже небоскрёба, что выглядел отсюда как несколько стоящих друг на друге блоков игры “джэнга”. братья двинулись вдоль береговой линии.  
\- магнусу нравятся девушки и парни? – алек сам не знал, как это вырвалось. джэйс ухмыльнулся.  
\- серьёзно? ты не мог спросить его об этом сам? или… хотя бы просто понять это И ТАК? – алек закатил глаза.  
\- как-то не заходил разговор об этом. у нас довольно… профессиональное общение.  
\- не сомневаюсь. – настала пора джэйса закатывать глаза. – ты… пьёшь? – шаг вэйланда замедлился.  
\- сегодня нет. – кинул тот, сосредоточенно глядя под ноги.  
\- ты придёшь завтра в зал?  
\- да. выжмешь из меня весь сок, как любишь. – джэйс почти улыбнулся.  
\- мы… будем видеться чаще? – голос джэйса звучал неуверенно. алек прикусил губу.  
\- мм… скоро чемпионат. мне нужно тренироваться. и мне нужна твоя… помощь в этом.  
\- ты знаешь, о чём я.  
\- да. заходи ко мне…. когда захочешь. и я буду иногда приглядывать за тобой и заявляться к тебе посреди ночи, если мне вдруг взбредёт в голову. только предупреждай меня заранее, если у тебя по планам будет секс с рыжеволосой фанаткой ван гога. – джэйс гортанно рассмеялся.  
\- а вот тебе, брат, секс бы не помешал. ты такой хмурый. - лайтвуд дурачливо толкнул джэйса в плечо.

 

{м а г н у с}

 

магнус растянулся на сетчатом гамаке, что располагался на балконе его спальни. третий этаж. отсюда даже взбешённый предночный океан казался безобидным. солнце почти спряталось в линии горизонта, наполовину утопая в океане, что зеркально пестрил ярко-оранжевым цветом. день был изнурительным, съёмки были изнурительными. вся команда устроила пати по поводу завершения съёмочного процесса на первом этаже особняка. правда господа-монтажёры, кажется, уже на пати пришли подвыпившими. ещё бы, именно им предстоит монтировать всё то изобилие сцен, дублей, делать цветокоррекцию и сходить с ума.  
физически магнус был опустошён, ментально - не мог остановить поток мыслей, что стремглав били его по голове: это напоминало ситуацию в россии, когда операторы должны хранить ВСЕ телефонные разговоры на случай чего. слишком много лишней(?) информации. но в этом мозговом штурме магнус впервые за долгое время осознавал себя предельно вдохновлённым. он получил удовольствие от процесса, от создания своего детища. и он, безусловно, понимал, что виной тому новый человек в его жизни, с которым... что-то не так. это как читать книгу на уже мёртвом языке, о котором ты никогда не слышал, и даже представления не имеешь: как распознать все графические обозначения, с какой стороны читать текст и почему нет знаков препинания (и магнус прекрасно понимал, почему заговорил внутри своей головы именно о МЁРТВОМ языке). а спустя секунду напомнил себе о когда-то появившемся в его жизни принципе, который пришёл из фильма "идеальный мужчина":  
«новые люди – новые лишь пару первых дней,  
а потом они просто люди» *.  
он помнит, как когда-то по-детски наслаждался и вдохновлялся, когда смотрел этот фильм впервые. помнит, как при знакомстве с хилари дафф робко пылал, поражённый её персонажем. и помнит, как крепко разочаровался. не потому что она в жизни была хуже или лучше, а просто потому, что она не была такой, какой он представлял её себе.  
с алеком было по-другому. лайтвуд был подобен... кускам пазла, в котором ни один фрагмент не подходит другому, и тебе нужно своеручно переделать структуру каждого из них, чтобы они сложились в единое целое (но здесь вопрос в другом: зачем?). этим алек напоминал магнусу себя. персонажа, который по законам классицизма не вписывался в формулу «абсолютно отрицательный» \ «абсолютно положительный». в принципе не вписывался, потому что не читался. но. кажется, ему по-настоящему хотелось познать алека.  
однако это как нейролептик: чем дольше ты познаёшь человека, чем больше интересуешься им, чем сложнее он, тем сильнее будет разочарование позднее, а разочарование наступает всегда. магнус отдавал себе в этом отчёт, но не мог выбросить длинноногого брюнета с прекрасным беспорядком на голове из головы уже своей. и дело не только в том, как мастерски алек исполнял свою роль на экране; не в том, как слаженно они выглядели вместе под взглядами камер, а в том, что в реальности алек был человеком нового типа. он даже был не "маленьким" или "лишним" человеком, он был… человек-тристан-да-кунья*.  
сегодня и вчера они отсняли такое большое количество совместных сцен, что без раскадровки перед глазами всех не вспомнить и точно не сосчитать. но. они почти не разговаривали. хотя магнусу и не надо было диалогов, чтобы осознать, как много алек думает. впрочем, магнус не понимал, что движет его порывами в адрес брюнета: телосложение лайтвуда, его глаза, его внешность вообще, его остроумие, всецелый "персонаж"… или сам факт того, что он настолько напоминает магнусу магнуса, что это заставляло его внушить себе, что они абсолютно различны?  
алек сейчас, должно быть, обсуждает с рафаэлем вопросы материальные, дальнейшие их действия по проекту. а скоро он уйдёт. и они, возможно, никогда больше не увидятся.  
магнус смаковал этот момент. эту недосказанность. постоянство незакрытого гештальта. это как раз о том, что одностороннее чувство можно испытывать вечно (даже если ты никак не назвал это чувство и не успел его понять) и использовать его как источник вдохновения долгие годы, не имея представления, чем в данный момент или через 20 лет тот самый источник вдохновения занимается, где находится, чем увлекается, кем увлекается...  
но мысли магнуса прервала интересная и весьма поэтичная картина: алек стоял у волн с фотокамерой. босой (вероятно, его закалка позволяет ему даже купаться в февральскую пору. это казалось магнусу сексуальным). его джинсы были закатаны, обнажив рельефные икры. он, кажется, снимал что-то псевдоконцептуальное, аккуратно ступая на песок, а после дожидаясь, когда волна начнёт смывать его след, чтобы заснять этот момент. или это что-то для фут-фетишистов?.. алек занимается фотографией? а, да-да, магнус читал что-то подобное в каком-то второсортном интервью.  
бэйн пригубил вино из, наверное, седьмого бокала (ему сразу принесли два подноса с выпивкой, потому что это магнус) и подошёл к краю балкона. ему захотелось кое-что проверить. бэйн прикурил сигарету из пачки, что лежала на перилах. он сам не знал, почему иногда покуривает. возможно, он запрограммировал себя, как и большинство курильщиков, что это успокаивает его нервную систему. а ещё он считал, что курить тонкие "вог" так, как ОН курит, - это ещё один вид подлинного искусства, с которым может сравниться разве что поющая беременная бьёнс.  
магнус прекрасно знал, как он влияет на людей, как "не нарочно" способен загипнотизировать вообще любого (?). и он грузно опустил бокал на балконное металлическое ограждение, чтобы тот издал выразительный звон, а после отвернулся от алека в три четверти. магнусу было интересно, как лайтвуд отреагирует на эту картину. может, как в большинстве заурядных фильмчиков, романтично заснимет его своим объективом? ну это же просто картина маслом: закат, дом у моря, летающий тюль, гамак, задумчивая фигура силуэтно, что держит сигарету у рта. но реакция алека была непримечательной. магнус почувствовал на себе его взгляд. а после сёрфер беспечно позвал его.

{м а л е к}

\- магнус, – сказал он низко, но довольно громко, чтобы перекричать басы какого-то танцевального диджэйского сэта, что вырывался из полуоткрытых окон первого этажа. алек подошёл ближе и приподнял голову. его лицо было нечитаемым. но виной тому была скорее слабая поздневечерняя освещённость. – не скинешь сигаретку? – проговорил алек весьма настойчиво, как будто они знакомы много веков и завели традицию совместного курения по вечерам каждой второй среды месяца. магнус хмыкнул. он поместил в сигаретную пачку зажигалку, которая, к слову, была подарком от марка гэттиса*, и сбросил алеку, специально пасанув чуть дальше, чем тот находился. но алек, подобно майклу джордану, мощно оттолкнулся от земли, скаканув вверх ("ни одна антилопа импала* с этим не сравнится" – словил себя на мысли магнус), перехватывая передачку. всего лишь односекундное действие. но оно так сильно понравилось магнусу, что тот не смог не скользнуть пальцами правой руки по своей грудной клетке вверх, сжимая кожу через ткань фланелевой рубашки. алек подмигнул ему, доставая зажигалку и сигарету из пачки. – "вог"? серьёзно? тонкий… – алек выдохнул на улыбке и закатил глаза. магнус вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
\- ты думал, что я курю "treasurer"*? или что-то крепко-брутальное? – алек хохотнул.  
\- я думал, ты предпочитаешь что-то поинтереснее сигарет. – он прикурил, и магнус пожалел, что у него не было в руках фотоаппарата.  
\- не хочешь подняться ко мне? – магнус облизывал губы. надо сказать клэри, чтобы они прикупили ещё этого вина. не «шато латур», конечно, но интересный вкус. обычно магнус равнодушен к белому полусладкому.  
\- это отсылка к "ромэо и джульете"? – небрежно бросил алек и затянулся снова. сейчас он был весьма разговорчив - интересно. – не представляю, как ты это куришь. ничего не чувствую. только пряность. - лайтвуд двинулся в сторону боковой лестницы, что вела прямо на балкон к магнусу. музыка почему-то стала тише, и бэйн мог отчётливо слышать, когда нога алека ступает на очередную ступень. магнус непроизвольно скользнул пальцами в волосы, приподнимая их у корней, поправляя выбившиеся пряди.  
поднявшись по лестнице на нужный этаж, алек заметно замедлил шаг. осматривался. очевидно, ему пришлись по вкусу колонны. магнус затянулся.  
\- выходит, спортсмены нынче разносторонние пошли. – магнус указал глазами на аппарат в руках алека.  
\- ты музыкант. но я тоже не думаю, что это твоё единственное хобби. – проговорил лайтвуд, всё ещё глазами изучая архитектуру постройки с этого ракурса.  
\- хо-о-б-би. – недовольно растянул магнус, утрированно пародируя алека, демонстрируя ему своим голосом, как сильно он не согласен с тем, что, мол, алек считает, что это только хобби.  
\- судя, например, по твоему телосложению, спорт для тебя тоже не на последнем месте. – наконец лайтвуд посмотрел на магнуса, всё ещё стоя поодаль, у лестницы.  
\- спорт? – музыкант выразительно рассмеялся, а после затянулся в очередной раз. – разве что шезлонгинг.  
\- прости? – алек не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- ну. шезлонгинг – это когда ты идёшь на пляж, берёшь шезлонг и лежишь на нём. – лайтвуд издал гортанный смешок. магнусу это понравилось. - у меня контракт. я должен выглядеть… презентабельно. ну, и иногда мне нравится отдавать эмоции спортзалу. хм. - бэйн опустил окурок в недопитый бокал вина. алек проследил глазами за этим действием, а после поднял камеру к своему лицу, двинувшись чуть ближе, к бокалу с окурком внутри. магнус отошёл, присаживаясь на гамак. он открыто наблюдал за алеком. последний, в свою очередь, сделал серию снимков с разных ракурсов: бокал стоит на перилах, в нём окурок, а позади погасшее солнце, что отражается в океане узкой и ровной линией.  
\- и что скажет вот эта твоя фотография? – магнус большим и указательным пальцами задумчиво разминал свою нижнюю губу, словно избавляя её от излишней алкогольной влаги.  
\- что некоторые люди не ценят того, что имеют. – проговорил алек низко. магнус хмыкнул.  
\- а ты у нас, значит, во всём ищущий справедливость положительный персонаж? – лайтвуд обернулся к магнусу, отложив фотоаппарат на стол рядом с большим количеством наполненных бокалов, оперевшись поясницей о балконные перила.  
солнце почти скрылось за горизонт. на песок здесь и там, вдоль первоэтажных окон падали световые эффекты стробоскопа и колорченджеров*. единственным источником освещения, что достигал балкона магнуса, были фонарные столбы, что располагались симметрично со всех сторон особняка, своей высотой едва ли достигая третьего этажа. алек был фактически лишь силуэтом, но магнус даже в этой полутьме отчётливо видел чеканистую линию скул, на которую падали тени, и выразительные глаза алека, которые освещались ярко-оранжевым (по-модному в тему к цвету океана), когда тот затягивался. ему однозначно идут тонкие сигареты.  
– ты о положительном персонаже из книг и фильмов? – проговорил алек на выдохе. он потянулся к бокалам на столе, выбирая один из, буквально залпом опустошая его. - положительные персонажи, о которых мы читаем, на которых мы смотрим через экран, идеальны. они красивы, умны, остроумны, харизматичны, с отличным чувством юмора, саркастичны, спортивны, выразительны, а их типанедостатки только украшают их тонкую натуру, но… таких людей не бывает в реальности. ты в курсе. в людях среди нас меньше… эпитетов. может, эти люди и более собранные, но они проще. это тебе не кристиан из «пятидесяти оттенков серого»: миллионер, круто управляет самолётом, занимается благотворительностью, хорош в комплиментах (ну, говорит девушке, которая в магазине отмеряет ему сколько-то там метров верёвки, что она поэтому талантлива). а по существу: мы все – эгоисты. многие не умеют быть преданными, верными, не лицемерами, многим плевать на своих друзей, у большинства никогда не было друга, который бы остался дольше, чем на 2 года. мы не толератны. мы сплетники, делимся чужими секретами. защищаем только своим интересы. никто не герой. разве что для самого себя. потому что защитить себя, свою честь, не остаться виноватым любой ценой, скрывать ложь, доказывать, что твоя ложь во благо или что ты не лгал - как смысл каждого дня. а мы всё смотрим истории о людях, которые дружат 20 лет, отдают свои жизни за других, рискуют всем ради других, работают над отношениями, не изменяют, продвигают в массы идею дружбы с рождения, полигамии, многодетной семьи… люди, живущие в нью-йорке, еле справляются со своей жизнью. большинство моих знакомых подруг сидит на коксе, чтобы не испытывать чувство голода и постоянно бодрствовать, чтобы всё успеть. они обворожительно лицемерят, им плевать, как ты; они хотят, чтобы сегодня ты купил им мартини, а ночью заставил кончить хотя бы раза три, и хорошо бы с мультиоргазмами… с парнями похожая ситуация. самое важное - деньги. деньги как ценность. потом уже безопасность. сначала комфорт и удовлетворение, что по сути одно и то же. я могу долго продолжать, но в чём суть? если коротко: положительных персонажей, как в кино или книгах, не существует в нашей реальности. – алек сделал ещё одну затяжку. чёрт, тонкие сигареты тянутся часами. - нас слишком много. а мир слишком разный. и слишком одинаковый одновременно. огромная конкуренция. если ты не будешь думать о себе, ты подохнешь. и этот мой снимок не выразит ничего, кроме истины, которая не то чтобы является моей собственной. или я так думаю. я просто снимаю. потому что в этом есть смысл. потому что я сам захотел увидеть в этом смысл. – алек бросил окурок в тот же бокал,что и магнус до. последний не ожидал от обычно немногословного и разве что кратко-дерзкого алека философского монолога за жизнь.  
\- мм. – бэйн свёл брови. его лицо выглядело старательно задумчивым. он словно делал морфемный анализ слов «разуться» и «достопримечательность». – а что есть твоя истина? каких моральных принципов придерживаешься ты?  
\- моральных принципов? – алек поморщился. – посмотри «декстера», его моральные принципы интереснее моих… а я… просто живу сегодня. и делаю что-то, чтобы чувствовать себя менее хуёво, нежели обычно. - лайтвуд замолчал, отвернувшись корпусом от магнуса. он скрестил руки и наблюдал за последним напоминанием о солнце в океане.  
\- и тем не менее ты осуждаешь меня за мой образ жизни.  
\- ничуть. я просто создаю повод для того, чтобы кто-то другой мог тебя осудить. вернее не тебя, а того, о ком эта или та фотография. просто создаю ситуацию спора. разве не для этого мы все живём и разговариваем? чтобы в прямом и переносном смысле мериться пиписьками. чтобы иметь тему, о которой мы сможем поспорить, чтобы побеждать или уступать, доминировать или подчиняться … или...  
\- значит… у тебя есть свой сайт с фотографиями? – магнус шумно выдохнул и сделал ещё пару шагов, оказавшись рядом с алеком. он отзеркалил его позу, скрещивая руки на груди. лайтвуд сегодня был… другим.  
\- ага.  
\- мм. тебе нравится твоя жизнь, алек? – магнус повернул голову в сторону собеседника, смещаясь корпусом левее, чтобы касаться сёрфера своим плечом.  
\- сегодняшний вечер как-то странно влияет на тебя.  
\- кто бы говорил… - магнус цокнул. – и всё же... - кажется, бэйн, пытался задать правильный вопрос, подбирая нужные слова. - в чём, по-твоему, смысл жизни? - алек низко рассмеялся.  
– ты сейчас серьёзно?  
\- ладно, перефразирую. для чего ты живёшь? - алек, кажется, всё это время смотрел в одну точку.  
\- да я просто живу.  
\- чтобы что? – в голосе магнуса звучало раздражение.  
\- магнус. – сказал алек резко и развернулся к его корпусу в анфас. бэйн отзеркалил и это движение лайтвуда. лицом к лицу. - а зачем ТЫ живёшь? - магнус ответил без заминки:  
\- потому что я люблю жизнь. я люблю создавать. я люблю потреблять. я люблю интересоваться, узнавать, общаться, испытывать, удивляться, сомневатьс…  
\- ты ещё молод. – проговорил алек, прерывая красноречивый асиндетонный* поток слов магнуса.  
\- сказал тот, кто старше меня всего на 3 года. сказал тот, у кого в заднице играет юношеский максимали…  
\- ты считаешь, что уже так много обо мне знаешь? – глаза алека в таком освещении казались ещё более выразительными и… разъярёнными.  
\- а это возможно? много знать о тебе? – магнус закатил глаза и указательным пальцем ткнул алека в грудь. - ты всё знаешь? полагаю, ты считаешь, что попробовал этот мир. узнал, как он работает и по каким законам. он больше неинтересен тебе, так? как и люди в нём. но… ты-то и себя не познал, а уже так сильно разочаровался. ты… - магнус провёл языком по нижней губе и растерянно опустил руку на перила. – слушай, я знаю о трагедии… и твоём брате… вы мно…  
\- я знаю эту песню. – алек выпалил быстро, но сдержанно, закрывая глаза, делая вид, что прислушивается к музыке, что доносится снизу. магнус понял, что нельзя.  
\- все знают эту песню. это фаррелл. – лайтвуд открыл глаза и столкнулся с изучающим взглядом напротив.  
\- спасибо тебе за возможность поучаствовать в… таком. было интересно. - алек словно прощался с магнусом навсегда. его голос звучал слишком мягко для него самого. бэйн повёл бровью.  
\- александр… у тебя это всё… серьёзно? – алек свёл брови, сделав вид, что не понимает, к чему клонит магнус. – ты принимаешь антидепрессанты? или…блять, я не зна…  
\- магнус. ты утрируешь.  
\- а ты прощаешься. хотя… мы можем быть… полезны друг другу вне площадки. - они упёрлись друг в друга взглядами, которые могла бы прочесть только разве что главная героиня-переводчик из фильма «прибытие». алек молчал.  
\- тебе… доставляет удовольствие секс? - выпалил магнус, прервав молчание.  
\- что? – лайтвуд скорчил гримасу на тему «ты втираешь мне какую-то дичь».  
\- ничего. – магнус как-то заманчиво улыбнулся. – измеряю степень твоей бесчувственности. проверяю, насколько всё запущено. – он неуверенно положил ладонь на дельтовидную мышцу правой руки алека, а после спустился скользящим движением к его бицепсу, слегка обхватив, и подступил к лайтвуду ближе на третью часть шага.  
\- не знаю. – алек проследил за рукой магнуса взглядом. – да. если ты о том, могу ли я кончить. – алек проговорил это повседневно. как будто он общается с людьми об эякуляции каждое утро, начиная с этого диалог. - но не сказал бы, что я отношусь к сексу как-то более... особенно, чем к еде или сёрфингу. просто секс, просто сёрфинг, просто еда. обычные вещи, обычные потребности.  
\- хм. может, ты просто никогда не занимался сексом с правильным человеком? – алек закатил глаза и картинно про себя произнёс слово «блять», ярко демонстрируя его артикуляцию.  
\- о, боже, это ты сейчас о том, что, мол, когда секс по любви – это нереально круто, и всё такое? – алек почти прорычал в раздражении. рука магнуса дрогнула, и он убрал её от тела лайтвуда, эстетично сжимая пальцы по одному внутрь, тем самым говоря, что он только что нажал ctrl-z и отменил предыдущее действие. - нет. и да. и вообще. – магнус поместил ладонь в нагрудный карман толстовки алека, доставая из него пачку сигарет, которую он сбросил ему десяток минут назад. и прикурил очередную. - в какой-то степени я тебя понимаю. но и нет. – проговорил он на выдохе. – ты вообще у меня не складываешься. ты какой-то... размытый. умный, но упрямый в своей умности. и… говоришь как разочарованный жизнью апатичный старик. – магнус затянулся снова. и алек не дал ему опустить руку с сигаретой, потянувшись ладонью к его запястью, переворачивая его, губами хватая сигарету, затягиваясь.  
\- а ты? песни про любовь и секс спасают твою душу и тебе хорошо? весь такой собранный, популярный, уверенный и властный? куча друзей, последователей, фанатов… не жизнь, а сказка. – алек картинно закатил глаза.  
\- что-то вроде того. – магнус затянулся, и позже сам поднёс сигарету к губам лайтвуда. тот затянулся следом. - ок, какие парни тебе нравятся? – кажется, алеку нравилась эта непостоянность, спонтанность и откровенность магнуса.  
\- симпатичные. – ответил лайтвуд без задержки.  
\- ещё?  
\- а что ещё? я с ними, что ли, дружить собрался? мы говорим о физическом влечении, ведь так? или ты в постели с кем-то обычно играешь в "скраббл" или "монополию", иначе не можешь испытать оргазм? – алек хохотнул, и магнус проглотил эту эмоцию собеседника улыбкой.  
\- а не для сексуального интереса? пообщаться, например.  
\- не знаю. я давно не заводил знакомств по собственному желанию. – алек повернул голову в сторону океана. всё выглядело таким чёрным и глянцевым.  
\- хорошо. я симпатичный? – магнус схватил его подбородок своими большим и указательным пальцами и повернул его голову в анфас к себе, тем самым заставив заключить контакт глазами.  
\- ты знаешь, что да. – алек прищурился.  
\- тогда почему мы ещё не переспали? – секундно алек не успел скрыть эмоцию, которая выражала «приятное удивление».  
\- оу, так ты думаешь, что ты правильный человек для меня? ну, надо же заниматься сексом с ПРААААВИЛЬНЫМ человеком. – магнус промолчал. алек выхватил из его пальцев сигарету, стряхнул с неё пепел и затянулся. а после бросил её к уже опьяневшим двум окуркам в бокале и поместил ладонь на перила. – тебе не кажется, что мы слишком много пиздим? – алек раздражённо уставился на магнуса. магнус приподнял бровь и проговорил, активно жестикулируя:  
\- это к чему? мы должны были сняться в эротическом клипе, а потом потрахаться и сделать всё это без слов? – алек ухмыльнулся.  
\- примерно.  
\- но? – магнус накрыл ладонь алека своей, подступая ещё ближе (да куда там уже ближе?), и скользнул языком по своей верхней губе. словно в слоумоушн. флиртовать магнус любил. ещё, наверное, лет с десяти. и сейчас он был в этом профи. он всегда знал, какую тактику нужно применить с тем или иным человеком. с алеком было сложнее. алек лишь рассмеялся.  
\- полагаю, пока не было повода. и мы работали вместе. профессионализм, всё такое. – лайтвуд начал поглаживать большим пальцем тыльную сторону руки магнуса. скорее тактичности ради.  
\- а теперь мы не работаем вместе. – магнус лукаво улыбнулся и спонтанно настойчиво впечатал свою раскрытую ладонь в пах алека и наклонил голову на бок, глядя последнему нагло в глаза. алек неровно полувыдохнул и прикусил губу, а после, так же неожиданно для себя, поместил свою ладонь в задний карман брюк магнуса, выразительно и мощно, надо отметить, поместил (магнус почувствовал каждый палец и даже, кажется, их отпечатки в деталях). ладонь, что находилась под рукой магнуса, увесисто поднялась по предплечью вверх к плечам, шее, а после пальцы плотно въелись в затылок. бэйн поморщился. он не сомневался, что у алека сильные руки. - мм. ты любишь… секс на пляже? – магнус добавил. лайтвуд ровно дышал музыканту прямо в полу-открытый, что-то говорящий рот. от него тянуло кисло-сладким алкоголем и сигаретами. и магнус, конечно, кайфовал от предвкушения. предвкушение - одно из самых сильных "чувств" на свете. оно вполне себе способно составить конкуренцию ненависти. рука магнуса на паху алека дрогнула, и он…  
\- магнус? воу... - в проёме дверей балкона стоял саймон, который беззастенчиво всматривался в их силуэты, пока те медленно отступали друг от друга. – я... ну...слушайте... - льюис нервно начад отряхивать свои брюки. - в общем, извините, что прерываю вашу… репетицию, несмотря даже на то что мы сейчас празднуем завершение съёмок… и, в общем, магнус, пришла пара спонсоров… ты знаешь, им нужно твоё присутствие и внимание… нам не обойтись без твоего шарма. – магнус картинно цокнул. алек проследовал к столу с выпивкой, снова наспех залпом осушая бокал вина, а после взял свою фотокамеру и, повесив её на шею, спешно проследовал к боковой лестнице.  
\- держите меня в курсе. ну, что будет слышно по проекту. а мне... пора домой… довольно рано вставать. спасибо за всё. и с рафаэлем мы созвонимся. – магнус бросил на него растерянный взгляд. а алек подмигнул ему. – иди-иди. удовлетвори... какого-нибудь спонсора. повеселись. - он широко улыбнулся и начал спускаться по уводившей во тьму лестнице.

 

{м а г н у с}

 

ночь вступила в свои права, и все гости разошлись по домам, оставив после себя свалку. впрочем, магнусу было как-то похуй. не его забота. он лежал на своей постели и напевал слова песни, которую только что написал. иногда он бегло проходился взглядом по широким окнам, что выходили на балкон, как будто напоминая себе детали диалогов и телодвижений, что происходили на этом самом месте несколько часов назад. в комнату постучали. это, магнус был уверен, конечно, саймон. бэйн цокнул.  
\- вот почему ты до этого не додумался постучать, сэм? – саймон открыл дверь и проговорил, заходя в комнату:  
\- я стучал. вы меня не слышали. – он переминался с ноги на ногу, как будто ему очень срочно нужно в туалет. – магнус, просмотри расписание, я внёс кое-какие изменения. клэри много работала с вами по гриму все эти дни, ей нужно немного времени для себя, так что я пока буду выполнять обязанности агента. и… ты ведь знаешь, что тебе предстоит очень… сложное время. ты думаешь, он того стоит? – магнус резко повернул голову к саймону и посмотрел на того взглядом: «ты дебил?». – магнус… он, может, был когда-то примером для подражания. но с ним… не всё в порядке… ты же понимаешь, что он никогда не ответит тебе взаимностью?  
\- лоооооооооооол. – магнус раздражённо простонал. – салли, ты сейчас серьёзно? взаимностью на что? на секс? ну, хочу я с ним потрахаться, ну, дальше что? он… нужен мне как источник вдохновения. я много пишу. я просто пока постараюсь держать его как можно ближе к себе.  
\- магнус. – саймон проговорил мягко. – я знаю тебя. ты можешь вечно с пеной у рта доказывать, что ты несентиментальный, что это будет просто секс, но… так никогда не будет. он разобьёт тебе сердце. - магнус прорычал в буквальном смысле этого слова.  
\- что за невозможная фраза? и в каком дерьмовом фильме её употребили впервые? знал бы её создатель, что после этого она станет актуальна во все времена… я…блять, саллам, я, короче, всё понял. расписание посмотрю, клэри трогать не буду. иди спать. – саймон прикусил губу.  
\- я знаю, что для тебя это вызов. он – твой квэст. но на этот раз он не по зубам. магнус, ты не сможешь его… вылечить или починить.  
\- лечат не человека, а болезнь. и то, что нужно починить, должно быть поломанным. алек не поломан… он просто потерян. - магнус закрыл глаза и начал массировать виски.  
\- во-первых, я считаю обратное: лечат не болезнь, а человека. как ты вылечишь болезнь, если его болезнь - он сам? и второе: есть потерянные люди, которым не нужно, чтобы их находили. - бэйн цокнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. ёбаные любители запоминать цитатки из мелодрам.  
\- это.они.так.думают. – магнус чеканисто проговорил, указывая глазами саймону на дверь. тот провёл рукой по своим растрёпанным волосам, качая головой из стороны в сторону, и вышел из спальни владельца, закрывая за собой дверь. а магнус снова открыл вкладку, которую он эфпятил (f5) бесконечное количество раз за последний час, надеясь, что алек выложит сегодняшние фото. он просто хотел фото бокала с окурком к себе на рабочий стол. и всё. но нет, сайт не обновлялся с прошлой недели. и магнус увесисто закрыл макбук, небрежно опуская рядом с постелью, а после перевернулся на спину, закидывая руки за голову. он уставился в потолок и снова запел песню, которую только что написал, вдохновлённый (?) сегодняшним вечером:

когда прелести жизни оставляют тебя равнодушным,  
замёрзшим от полного беспорядка, который ты сам себе устроил,  
и если тебе захотелось прекратить свою жизнь по сценарию,  
что ж, есть утешение, способное поменять твои душевный настрой и образ мыслей.  
все эти гламурные мессии просто коротают время.  
лекарство от несуществующей болезни - пресеки свои надежды и сдохни на месте.  
твой иисус из супермаркета приходит с улыбкой и врёт,  
и правосудие, с которым он медлит, – это правосудие, в котором он отказывает.

это заставит тебя снова полюбить.  
это заставит тебя снова полюбить.  
это заставит тебя снова полюбить.  
это заставит тебя снова полюбить.

теперь ты в безопасности, полюби снова.  
чтобы почувствовать лучи, полюби снова.  
сладкое промедление, полюби снова.  
и болтай со мной ни о чём.

ранним утром по четвергам гасишь софиты,  
битва под перекрёстным огнём за манёвры меж твоих бёдер.  
каждое прикосновение сокровенно, когда все уходят.  
и, если мне придётся выключить свет, я выключу его с тобой.

это заставит тебя снова полюбить.  
это заставит тебя снова полюбить.  
это заставит тебя снова полюбить.  
это заставит тебя снова полюбить  
(iamx – this will make you love again).

 

***

 

\- когда в последний раз у вас была паническая атака, магнус? – изабэль делала пометки в блокноте простым карандашом, бессознательно покусывая деревянный наконечник. магнус водил указательным пальцем по глянцево-чёрной коже подлокотника кресла, упираясь глазами куда-то в туфли психотерапевта. ну конечно, кристиан лубутен, кто же ещё.  
\- в «старбаксе». – неспешно проговорил магнус. – где-то месяц назад. я не хотел, чтобы меня узнали. – изабэль подбадривающе кивала - магнусу наверняка непросто даются подобные разговоры. его брови исполняли интересные геометрические фигуры, своими заострёнными линиями играя в напряжение. – я стоял в очереди минут 20. иногда я люблю стоять в очередях. серьёзно. часто у людей такие непримечательные проблемы, а они так сильно переживают, ноют, считая, что их горе самое тяжёлое и болезненное, хотя уже завтра они забудут, что эта «проблема» вообще существовала. – магнус коснулся указательным и средним пальцами своей брови, очерчивая её контур. нервное. - баристе я представился люцифером. – магнус полу-улыбнулся. – на мне был капюшон и солнцезащитные очки, как всегда в общественных местах. а рядом со мной стоял парень. он случайно облил меня своим эспрессо. – магнус поморщил нос, непроизвольно переводя взгляд на свою атласную бирюзовую рубашку, в то место, где когда-то на подобной по ценнику толстовке было обжигающее кожу и слизистую носа своим терпким запахом кофейное пятно. - да, скорее всего это был эспрессо. крепкий, без сахара, способный поднять коматозника. – магнус помедлил, а после шумно выдохнул. – я старался вести себя корректно. но он в попытках оправдаться взбесился сам. назвал меня хипстером. словом-за-слово-хуем-по-столу… я снял очки. он меня узнал. он стал радостно кричать, бесконечное количество раз повторяя моё имя. все в очереди окружили меня. персонал «старбакса» присоединился к толпе. они кричали. просили расписаться, сфотографироваться, толкались. мои метр девяносто показались мне ростом паспарту из «форта боярда». я думал, меня расплющат. у меня началась паника. сердце забилось в глотке. я… - магнус сглотнул накопившуюся слюну, наконец взглядом скользнув куда-то в область переносицы изабэль. – я начал задыхаться… - магнус замолчал, запуская ладонь в волосы, нервно поправляя выбившиеся из, к слову, тридцатиминутной укладки пряди.  
\- больше этого не случалось? – спросила изабэль, помедлив, а после корпусом неспешно подалась вперёд, тем самым сокращая расстояние между собой и собеседником, мол, «поделись со мной, всё в порядке, я друг». она мягко смотрела в глаза и всем своим видом пыталась выражать исключительно эмпатию, а не своё аналитическое мышление в адрес позы магнуса, его мимики, пантомимики.  
\- нет. – магнус обсасывал нижнюю губу. – кстати, разлюбил «старбакс». открыл для себя «бруклин бэйгл & кофи кампани». там такиииииие вкуууусные пончики, мм. – магнус театрально закатил глаза, но не алек-стайл, а оргазм-стайл. он полу-искренне хохотнул. изабэль не смогла сдержать улыбку.  
\- магнус, если это случится ещё раз, давайте договоримся с вами, что вы сразу наберёте меня. как только вы почувствуете, что это начинается. чтобы переключить ваше внимание момента атаки на меня. я буду вашим «якорем». или… вы можете позвонить кому-то другому, кто сможет быть вашим переключателем. и не забывайте о дыхании, мы уже говорили с вами об этом. а ещё я оставлю вам вот эту брошюру, - изабэль достала из папки с какими-то бумагами матовую, на которой большими буквами было написано: "КАК ПОМОЧЬ СЕБЕ В МОМЕНТ ПАНИЧЕСКОЙ АТАКИ...", и передала её магнусу. тот тактично кивнул в знак благодарности, делая вид, что рассматривает содержимое первой страницы, а после добавил:  
\- милая изабэль, я бы предпочёл оказаться с вами физически рядом в момент своей панической атаки, чтобы вы помогли мне с ней справиться так же, как лидия помогла стайлзу. – магнус проговорил последнее скомкано, как будто говорил самому себе, как будто это не к месту и никто не поймёт, а после лукаво скользнул взглядом по выразительным глазам брюнетки, хищно съезжая глазами к её декольте, чуть ниже грудино-ключичного сустава которого располагалось тату с чёткими контурами, напоминающее своей графичностью то, что располагалось у алека на шее слева. видимо, семейное. изабэль неловко улыбнулась, неосознанно смачивая языком губы.  
\- я… - «тра-та-та…» - завопила уже всему миру партитурно известная наизусть мелодия очень быстро разряжающегося куска металла "яблочной" продукции. – извините, мне нужно ответить. – изабэль свела брови, глядя на, очевидно, имя, что высвечивалось на дисплэе. дождавшись молчаливого кивка от магнуса, изабэль привстала и направилась к окну.  
\- что-то случилось? ты звонишь мне десятый раз за несколько последних часов. – магнус открыто и не без интереса наблюдал за статностью брюнетки. в лучах естественного освещения, что, кажется, так правильно обрисовывало контур её рельефной фигуры, она была подобна афродите. то есть магнус, конечно, не был уверен, как выглядела афродита, но мог предположить, что изабэль была сделана по её подобию. если не наоборот. – он сделал ЧТО? – голос изабэль звучал напряжённо. она нервно перебирала пальцами занавески, глядя куда-то сквозь стекло, на кипевший жизнью бруклин. – знаешь…, - она шумно выдохнула, – алеку надо…, - визуально-эстетическое внимание бэйна переключилось исключительно на заинтересованное: он, подобно представителю кошачьих, резко повёл ухом в сторону говорящей, услышав из её уст знакомое имя. – дай ему время… просто не трогай его сегодня-завтра. – она кивала в такт своим словам, словно находя в этом поддержку. – хорошо, поговорим позже. – она сбросила вызов и повернулась к магнусу в анфас, включая режим «on» на параметре «улыбка». – магнус, я могу вам выписать рецепт на…  
\- изабэль. – лукавость во взгляде магнуса не сходила с момента их последнего контакта глазами. – я могу достать любые, эм, вещества, без рецептов… вы же знаете об этом. – он наклонил голову на бок, указательным и большим пальцами сминая нижнюю губу, глядя брюнетке прямо в глаза. – а вот Я могу чем-то помочь? – он приподнял брови и бросил беглый взгляд на мобильный в руках красотки.  
\- магнус. – она сегодня была сама не своя, несмотря на свой профессионализм. на секунду показалось, что у неё тремор правой руки, и магнус, будто в состоянии делирия*, спешно поднялся с места и проследовал к собеседнице, касаясь её кисти своей ладонью.  
\- изабэль, мы не последние люди друг другу. да, наши отношения строго официальные, но… исходя из того, что у нас было с вашим братом, - он ухмыльнулся, - я не могу закрыть глаза на ваше состояние. у меня связи. много людей, которые часто ничем не заняты. а я им плачу. если я могу чем-то помочь… – объятая магнусом ладонь изабэль выскольнула из-под оков его пальцев и скользнула по предплечью к плечу, аккуратно пожимая его. она искренне улыбнулась.  
\- спасибо. правда. извините за моё… поведение (она хотела сказать «состояние»). всё в порядке. мы увидимся с вами через несколько дней. но, пожалуйста, пишите или звоните мне, если вам что-то будет нужно. – она ещё раз сжала пальцами плечо клиента (?) и проследовала к своему столу, попутно что-то вычёркивая из ежедневника. магнус мощно выдохнул и проследовал к выходу, бросив напоследок:  
\- взаимно. пишите или звоните мне, если вам что-то будет нужно. 

***

одна из любимейших горничных магнуса, чья смена была по вечерам вторников (когда, как правило, никого не было в особняке), в данный момент прибиралась в его лакшэрной ванной, напевая (начитывая) какую-то матерную песню лил ким. магнусу невыносимо хотелось смыть с себя пресс сегодняшнего дня, шесть часов которого он провёл с, видимо, новыми спонсорами, которые с десяток раз повторяли слова «то бишь» и «на самом деле»; которые вызывали зевок одним своим видом и «харизмой», но зато раньше они занимались «доктором кто», поэтому магнус потерпел. он отправился в ванную для гостей, что располагалась этажом ниже. вся команда сейчас должна была всё ещё торчать на студии и разбираться с вопросами переноса тура, организации новых концертов и тэдэ, и магнус, зарядившись энтузиазмом горничной, подстроившись под заданный ею ритм, продолжил речитатив по пути в ванную, хипхопно покачиваясь и ритмично стягивая с себя одежду, пару раз эпично спотыкаясь в попытках стянуть штаны в танце.  
«какая всё-таки крутая ванная. надо чаще сюда заходить» - словил себя на мысли магнус, бегло проходясь взглядом по декору гостевой ванной. он включил подсветку душа, почему-то выбрав красный, и настроил нужную температуру воды, а после устроился под обволакивающим напором воды.  
из количества мыслей в голове можно было сложить число, равное государственному долгу сша. с головы магнус и начал (к слову, + ещё одна из раздирающих голову мыслей была: «какой шампунь сегодня выбрать?». магнус остановился на «л’ореаль»). он массировал кожу головы, волосы вязко пенились, в нос ударил приятный освежающий запах. ах да, голова внутри: до релиза проекта, над которым все потели (в прямом смысле) последнюю неделю, оставалась пара дней, нужно было дописать несколько песен до конца этой недели для альбома, нужно договориться о фитах с крутыми и известными (договориться, а не присутствовать при), шмотки, хореография, не забыть о друзьях, интервью, александр… последнюю и весьма громкую мысль с именем, у которого в этимологии есть что-то про защитников мужчин*, прервал характерный удар чего-то по чему-то в комнате через стену. вторая гостевая (четыре гостевые располагались по кругу, данная ванная комната прилегала к каждой). хм.  
первая мысль, как бы забавно ни звучало внутри головы самого магнуса, - «воры». он наспех выбрался из душа, не успев смыть всю пену с волос, и накинул махровый халат. он пробежался глазами по имеющемуся в ванной. и его глаза особенно привлекла увесистая ваза из какой-то там-он-забыл-коллекции-кого-то там. и магнус, ступая по тёплой плитке пола с подогревом, не касаясь поверхности всей ступнёй, аккуратно, только пальцами, двинулся в сторону второй гостевой через боковую дверь ванной, держа вазу выше своего плеча. дверь в гостевую была приоткрыта, и он услышал голос. саймон. магнус облегчённо выдохнул. но уже спустя мгновение интуитивно осознал что-то неладное. настолько неладное, что второстепенной мыслью он атмосферно напомнил себе фильм «предчувствие».  
голос по ту сторону экрана (кажется, скайп) казался незнакомым. грубый, низкий, человек постоянно ухмылялся. магнус сделал ещё несколько шагов, ближе к двери гостевой, чтобы услышать, в чём суть разговора.  
\- в смысле 6 миллионов? – говорил голос по ту сторону.  
\- 6 миллионов. – резко проговорил саймон. – это обычный заработок магнуса. – голос театрально рассмеялся.  
\- ты видел его вообще? нет? он же уродливый. может, ему и платят за его примитивные песни о подростковых чувствах, может, его и покупают брэнды, которые в массы продвигают идеи лгбт и антирасизма. но, чёрт, он в прямом смысле этого слова тупой подросток, у которого ещё и рубцы от угрей не зажили, у которого в голосе песок, потому что вокал не поставлен. азиат–пидор, который ярко красится и носит побрякушки. постоянно манерничает, ведет себя агрессивно и театрально. экая деваха. за что ему платить такие деньги? не смеши. – у магнуса защипало в носу. а ладони, держащие вазу, он уверен, вспотели, хотя те и так были влажными.  
\- вам стоит поаккуратнее выражаться. – саймон отвечал с нажимом. он был взбешён, но старался вести себя профессионально.  
\- это тебе нужно быть поаккуратнее, сосунок. я в этом бизнесе две твои жизни. и я в курсе, что мир меняется и прочие ваши молодёжные пословицы, но некоторые вещи меня не устроят никогда, а ты предлагаешь мне за ТАКУЮ СУММУ эту барышню, что вечно светится с кем-то в барах, зажатая в туалетах, что вечно истерит и травмирует журналисток и фотографов, разбивая им технику? где его культура? профессионализм? в нём от мужика разве что кадык. и то я не уверен, что он настоящий. – голос довольно рассмеялся над своей собственной шуткой. - может, пиарщики прошлой пэрис хилтон на него сами бы вышли да работку предложили, а я за такие деньги пас. думаешь, в мире так мало людей, которые смогут составить ему конкуренцию? да в самом нью-йорке таких, как он, полгорода. – голос раздражённо выдохнул. – а эта слезливая история, что сантьяго нашёл его в каком-то заведении, когда ваша рок-звезда завывала баллады, зарабатывая себе на сэндвичи без мяса… кто это придумал? это шикаааарно! - пропел голос с сарказмом. - таки нихрена не повторяет историю бибера, написанную ашером. а про то, что мать умерла от наркоты, - это, я понимаю, рук дело самой барышни, так? ибо он у нас из способных писать драмы. – саймон молчал. а магнус часто моргал. он осторожно опустил вазу на пол, одной рукой придерживаясь за стену. словно ему была необходима дополнительная поддержка в таком сложном деле, как равновесие. было слишком душно, слишком жарко, слишком бескислородно. он вспомнил их беседу с изабэль. что у него может начаться паническая атака. и ему сразу как-то ещё сильнее поплохело. а голос продолжал. – я согласен заплатить ему миллион. так как на него работает много людей. всем нужно платить. работу организаторов и реализаторов я ценю. за неё заплачу. ну и вашей барышне хватит на пошиковать месяцок. вы только там смотрите, чтобы не откинулся, как его мамаша, от наркоты. контролируйте, так сказать, средства. он слишком баба, чтобы работать с деньгами. спустит всё на свою собственную смерть. – саймон по-прежнему молчал. а магнус, даже попытавшись себя контролировать, больше не хотел (не желал, не мог, не был способен) это слушать. он спешным шагом двинулся к выходу, по большей части рефлекторно минуя дверные косяки, на ощупь находя выход из этого ёбаного огромного дома. нужен был свежий воздух. и что-то ещё. водитель, что, как думал магнус, обожает его, переминался с ноги на ногу, куря сигару. а после ошалело глянул на бэйна, влажного, с веной в волосах, босого.  
\- что случилось, магнус? – в голосе читалось искреннее волнение. или скорее потрясение.  
\- поехали, радж. – магнус прошёл мимо водителя, нервно вваливаясь на заднее сидение джипа. радж, приподняв брови, непонимающе сел на водительское кресло, и, обернувшись к магнусу, протянул музыканту своё пальто, что лежало на соседнем кресле. магнус благодарно кивнул, накидывая его на плечи.  
\- куда вас отвезти, сэр? к рагнору?  
\- нет. – магнус устроился на сидении по-турецки, согревая ступни внутренней частью бёдер. – мм. – казалось, магнус обдумывает ответ, но это только казалось. скорее он просто спорил с собой: стоит ли. магнус иногда запоминает вещи визуально. как сканер. буквы, цифры, номер страницы, шрифт текста, цвет, графические обозначения. это помогает ему в заучивании каких-то реплик для интервью, но это удаётся не так часто. а сейчас в его голове отчётливо всплыл «скрин» последнего документа, что попадался ему на глаза. контракта, который подписывал алек, в который входили все необходимые условия райдера, в том числе и «отвезти\забрать с места проживания».  
\- уитмен драйв, 17*.

 

{м а л е к}

panic! at the disco–casual affair. 

\- магнус? – глаза алека по размеру напоминали два юпитера. не сказать, что он был просто удивлён. он был не рад. так сильно не любит сюрпризы? – что ты здесь делаешь? – лайтвуд словно массировал косяк двери в попытках собрать свои мысли и действия в кулак. его волосы напоминали перекати-поле, а футболка, очевидно, было натянута наспех, оголяя кое-где разгорячённую, очевидно, спиртом кожу. в его руке покоилась полупустая бутылка шотландского виски скотча, а зрачки были расширены. на секунду алеку показалось, что он реально галлюцинирует, но галлюцинирует с правильными причинно-следственными связями: бледный магнус в белом махровом халате по колено с накинутым на плечи чёрным пальто, влажный и босой (разве такое не только в фильмах бывает?), которого потряхивало (бруклинский февраль как бы не для поездок куда-то нагишом). казалось, магнус вспотел. или попал под дождь. или под ниагарский водопад. его волосы кое-где сбились в плотные склеившиеся пряди, а подводка смазалась. у него дрожали руки. и он переступал с одной ноги на другую, переменно согревая каждую о соседнюю. алек завис. что происходит? и магнус, нетерпеливо потянувшись к торсу алека своей ладонью, мощно надавил на его корпус, тем самым вталкивая его в глубь прихожей, проходя за ним следом, своей пятой точкой закрывая за собой дверь, прислоняясь к ней спиной, всё ещё держа свою ладонь в области грудной клетки алека.  
\- ты пьян. люблю скотч. я замёрз. темнеет. мы можем просто сделать это? – магнус перебирал слова на пробу вслух, словно страдающий дислексией русский старается прочесть «коран» в оригинале. а алек... ну, алек завис. нужно срочно вызывать ctrl-alt-del. и «снимать задачу» в диспетчере. но не факт, что поможет. алек не двигался. – да ёб твою мать. – магнус закатил глаза, убирая свою ладонь от торса алека. кстати, стало теплее, особенно пальцам. лайтвуд, кажется, просто смотрел куда-то сквозь магнуса. а тот наскоро стянул пальто со своих плеч, не беспокоясь о том, что, возможно, у алека есть пёс, который гадит на ковёр под дверью. он потянулся рукой к бутылке в руках алека, залпом допивая оставшееся, а после бросая стеклянную тару куда-то себе под ноги. он размашисто провёл тыльной стороной ладони по своим губам, вытирая алкогольную влажность, а после решительно потянул лайтвуда на себя за футболку, собрав её плотно в кулак, и беззастенчиво прижался своим широко раскрытым и влажным ртом к губам алека. и, очевидно, бэйну было не до проб, не до распробований - он буквально по-хозяйски шлифовал внутреннюю сторону рта (терпко-алкогольного рта) лайтвуда своим языком, одной рукой зарываясь в его волосы, плотно сжимая их в кулак, помогая себе тем самым углубить проникновение. и как бы долго ни продолжалась эта односторонняя страсть,… алек не отвис. – и азиат длинно выдохнул, что обозначало что-то вроде: «я нахуй сдаюсь». он ослабил хватку кулака на рубашке, вторая рука резко съехала с волос алека к шее, а потом ниже, оставляя себя где-то в области ключиц спортсмена. – александр... это что-то посттравматическое? или ты настолько бухой, что стоя уснул? я, наверное, не так тебя понял... просто... ну... мы же взрослые люди... и я хотел...  
\- заткнись. – алек шумно вздохнул. кажется, впервые за эти пять минут. - я... - алеку определённо в помутнённом сознании было предельно сложно конструировать предложения. - в общем… просто пообещай мне, что ты больше не скажешь ни слова. – магнус хотел было что-то сказать, но алек настойчиво пригвоздил несколько пальцев к губам бэйна, тем самым останавливая, как ожидалось, бесконечный поток сознания. магнус сглотнул. – и больше ни слов… - окончание слова «слова» потерялось где-то в выдохе наваждения алека, когда магнус рьяно, глядя прямо в глаза лайтвуду, широко открыв рот, сперва задев зубами, а после погрузил три пальца сёрфера по проксимальные фаланги в свой мокрый рот, сжимая их в плотное кольцо верхней и нижней губ. и начал активно посасывать, толкаясь головой вперёд и назад, имитируя что-то большее, позволяя пальцам заскальзывать глубже и выскальзывать до средней фаланги. а после закрыл глаза, не выдержав такого изнемождённого взгляда напротив, и потянулся своими пальцами на ощупь к пряжке ремня алека. и, пока его большой и указательный пальцы обеих рук справлялись с действием расстёгивания, остальные пальцы мощно скользнули под пряжку ремня и резинку нижнего белья, агрессивно мазнув ногтями по коже. и тут алек, словно та дверь в их совместной сцене, слетел с петель: он увесисто потянул пальцами, что находились во рту магнуса, широко разжимая его челюсть, с хлюпающим звуком вынимая пальцы из мокрого рта бэйна, по пути мощно оттягивая нижнюю губу ногтями. очевидно, магнусу было больно. очевидно, алеку хотелось сделать больно магнусу. очевидно, магнусу хотелось, чтобы алек делал ему больно. а после алек подался своим лицом к лицу магнуса, сразу вталкивая в него свой язык (у них это заразно). его «сухая» рука нашарила ключ в дверях позади магнуса и сделала несколько оборотов им же в скважине. в то время как вторая, «влажная», массивно погрузилась в полураскрытый халат азиата, без предупреждения заползая под широкий пояс и опускаясь на полу-окрепшую плоть магнуса, большим пальцем попутно смахивая проступившую смазку с головки, а после, очевидно, больно и плотно сжимая бэйна у основания в кольцо пальцев. магнус зажмурился и шумно потянул воздух носом, а алек закусил правый угол его верхней губы вместе с частью щеки. он резво переместил магнуса к соседней стене, нелюбезно переворачивая того к себе спиной. бэйн вовремя подставил руки, чтобы не удариться лицом и грудной клеткой, и попытался сделать глубокий вдох. но рот алека припал к его шее, остервенело, бесконечно много и беспорядочно кусая кожу тут и там, засасывая с характерным и некротким причмокиванием, - бооооже, как ты охуенно пахнешь, - протянул алек ему на ухо, влажно скользя языком по ушной ветви. одна рука алека больше, чем просто ощутимо, бродила по торсу магнуса, по его груди, по его тазобедренным костям, иногда бегло касаясь его члена, пока вторая, всё ещё влажная, заползая под полы халата, легла на его ягодицу. магнус молчал, обалдело закусывая нижнюю губу. алек не контролировал силу своих действий, а после окончательно прекратил церемониться: ребро его ладони плотно прошлось по промежности магнуса, и тот спешно втянул воздух. вторая ладонь, отыскав путь к кадыку музыканта, несколько раз плотно сжала эту область шеи, а после захватила челюсть, грубо впечатываясь пальцами, и, дёрнув, повернула голову к себе. алек впился своим ртом в губы магнуса, туда, куда мог попасть, попутно вторгаясь своим торсом в его спину. его большой палец массировал сжатое кольцо мышц магнуса, пока остальные силой четырёх нещадно сжимали и разжимали упругую ягодицу. тот не издавал ни звука, зажимая всю ассонансную фонетику где-то между своими губами и зубами. оба шумно дышали. как после родео или марафона. или как если тебе надо на 67-й этаж небоскрёба, а все лифты вдруг отказали. алек буквально истязал языком, зубами, носом, щетиной кожу бэйна от шеи к губам, вдоль скул, к вискам, вдоль линии волос. его ладонь стянула наконец халат магнуса с плеч, а большой палец правой руки без устали продолжал свои активные и частые полувторжения. и, когда магнус завёл руки за спину, нащупывая пальцами бёдра алека, он мощно потянул его на себя, из-за чего тот потерял точку опоры и всем своим весом подался на магнуса, приложив того к стене так, что у магнуса начало звенеть в висках и закладывать уши. и он, бессловно, резко и вёртко выскользнул из рук-оков алека, разворачиваясь к нему лицом, одной рукой полу-отталкивая того от себя. лайтвуд издал выдох разочарования, а после весьма себе загипнотизировался видом напротив, проходясь пьяным взглядом по абсолютно обнажённому телу магнуса. он наскоро стянул с себя футболку, потянув её пальцами за ворот. бэйн лишь болезненно кусал нижнюю губу, всё ещё ощущая алека позади себя, его руку на своих ягодицах, между ними, внутри, несмотря на то что сейчас его спину обдавал приятный холод стены. алек медлил буквально секунду, будто пытаясь оценить ситуацию, степень своего опьянения и возможные последствия, и...пошло всё нахуй. он больно схватил магнуса за запястье и потянул на себя, вжимаясь своим ртом в рот музыканта, сминая его губы попеременно, увлажняя их языком, тогда как магнус остервенело занимался тем же. руки спортсмена обхватили оба запястья бэйна в зажим пальцев, сводя их за спиной азиата. алек припечатал его к себе, шумно выдохнув в рот партнёру, ощутив наконец обнажённой грудью чужое горячее тело. и начал отступать небольшими шагами к своей спальне, не отпуская магнуса от себя ни на дюйм. они больше кусались, нежели целовались. магнус ощущал на всей поверхности губ небольшие рубцы, лицо щипало от такого грозного вторжения и впечатывания чужой щетины. наконец они кое-как добрались до спальни алека, что располагалась сразу по, казалось, неимоверно длинному коридору справа. и алек выпустил запястья магнуса из своих оков, впечатавшись пятернёй в его позвоночник, толкая на кровать, лицом в постель.

 

***

магнус помнил, как он, будучи абсолютным перфекционистом, с час выбирал из перечня эпловских, предлагаемых по умолчанию мелодий одну, самую раздражающую, чтобы поставить её на сигнал будильника. но он никогда бы не мог подумать, что именно в сегодняшнее утро она станет его худшим кошмаром. даже ещё более худшим, нежели тот, когда канье пришёл на «грэмми»-2016 в том же бархатном пиджаке, что и магнус. тело буквально завладело отдельным голосом и молило о помощи: саднило запястья, плечи, шею, колени, икры, ступни, пальцы на ногах, ладони, щиколотки, соски, пах и, конечно, ягодицы, особенно между (магнус внутренне молил, чтобы дело не дошло до анального зуда и ему не пришлось бы кого-нибудь посылать в аптеку за мазью, хотя одновременно с этим он дико хотел, чтобы саймон выполнил данное поручение. гипотетически). он подхватился, будто по нему пустили разряд в десять тысяч вольт, и гортанно простонал. сложнее было открыть глаза. бэйн потянулся рукой на ощупь в попытках выключить раздражающий трезвон (а лучше разбить айфон нахуй, кинув его в стену). будильник заткнулся, по шкале от джэймса кэмерона* до тома сикса* стало легче на целых два дэвида финчера*. магнус на пробу открыл один глаз. «ой, да ладно, хуже не будет» - открыл второй и полусел, опираясь головой о железные прутья кровати. голова гудела, а тело молило о пэйнкиллерах, массаже, ласке и, хорошо бы, ледяном душе. но также было в этом что-то… будоражащее. когда такое было в последний раз? разве что когда он перекурил крэка, разбавив всё это дело бутылкой абсента? его партнёр был из разряда кристианов грэев (читать: теодоров банди*). но магнус признавал, он любил(т), когда ему причиняли(ют) боль. или заставлял(ет) себя верить в это.  
ни следа вчерашней ночи в пространстве. это другая комната. какой-то вообще другой хронотоп*. но он прекрасно помнил, как алек после двухчасового непрерывного парфорса* всем своим эмоционально-погибающим видом давал понять, что хочет побыть один. помнил ту единственную фразу, которая сломала атмосферу накала. помнил диалог, в котором он чувствовал себя униженным, который закончился репликой алека о том, что он ненавидит делить постель с кем-то, с кем он спал (алек сказал: "ебался"), как он не терпит присутствия чужого жаркого тела, что прилипает с утра, что ограничивает его личное пространство. магнус помнил, как бессильно принимал душ, кажется, ни разу не открыв глаза, всё ещё находясь в состоянии адреналиновой эйфории. тогда как эмоционально он хотел скорее «отмыться», нежели «освежиться». убийственно спокойный голос алека звучал в его голове вместо его собственного, и магнус попытался заткнуть его, зажмурившись пару раз, представляя, что он "в домике".  
надо вставать. надо что-то делать. сегодня сложный день, кажется (сегодня "оскар"?). он, слегка покачиваясь, не в силах держать глаза полностью открытыми, проследовал к шкафу, растянувшемуся во всю стену, искренне надеясь улицезреть там хотя бы какую-нибудь одежду (желательно что-нибудь от тома форда). и, потянувшись рукой к механизму дверной системы, чтобы открыть шкаф, он замер, увидев в зеркале своё отражение.  
\- пиздец. – магнус не смог оставить эту эмоцию внутренней речи и не произнести это междометие вслух. он выглядел весьма… разрисованно. да, безусловно, это далеко не первый раз, когда партнёр\ша демонстрирует наличие вампирских корней в своей родословной, но его шея была... неузнаваема. естественный цвет кожи лишь кое-где просвечивал сквозь плотную ленту серо-сине-красно-фиолетово-коричневых подтёков на шее. впрочем, вряд ли такое способен был повторить даже сальвадор дали. магнус осторожно коснулся указательным и средним пальцами своей кожи в области сонной артерии так, словно уже прекрасно знал, насколько болезненным будет это прикосновение. но нет. было приятно, холод пальцев, кажется, воскресил мёртвую плоть. его пальцы продолжили изучать отметины.  
на правом плече были ровные овалы четырёх отпечатков пальцев, буквально симметрично расположившихся. на левом соске выступали следы запёкшейся крови, а рядом с ореолом расположилось три небольших засоса. правая ключица сплошь была в рубцах. кажется, в алеке было что-то от немецкого дога: кажется, ему нравилось вгрызаться зубами в кости.  
магнус помнил, как алек полюбил именно эти несколько сантиметров тела магнуса, из-за, видимо, чернильной пожизненной отметины, которую магнус оставил на себе ещё лет в 16. наключичная татуировка, которая гласила «ключица»*. магнус помнил, как алек рассматривал её, изучая, будто это что-то настолько же бесталанное и гениальное одновременно, как «чёрный квадрат» малевича. а после алек лишь произнёс на улыбке: «хипстер».  
кожа внизу живота в некоторых местах демонстрировала созвездия «большого засоса» и «малого засоса». последний из них в виде австралии, ну реально. на тазобедренных костях следы от очередной аллюзии на собачьи пристрастия алека. в области наружной косой мышцы живота справа красовался ещё один отпечаток ладони, всей пятерни, заступающий на поясницу, с левой стороны чуть менее отчётливый. внутренняя сторона бёдер напоминала ситуацию с шеей... и магнус непроизвольно прикусил губу (зря он это сделал, потому что, кажется, губ больше нет). он резко втянул воздух через плотно сжатые зубы, поморщившись. а после… улыбнулся своему отражению. потому что ситуация напомнила ему четвёртую часть саги о сияющих на солнце (не)людях. когда эдвард, наконец-то, показал бэлле, для чего им нужна кровать, и переборщил с рукоприкладством. в тайне ото всех магнус любил пересматривать первую часть «рассвета», примерно каждых два месяца.  
шкаф был фактически стерильным. пустые полки. за исключением пары чёрных махровых полотенец, которые магнус не сразу заметил, так как они сливались с цветовой гаммой шкафа. и вообще всей комнаты (возможно, и всей квартиры). магнус перевёл взгляд на полку выше, что едва попадала под его взор ввиду своего высокого расположения. на ней стояли кубки, лежали медали. очередное напоминание об алеке.  
алек заставлял магнуса думать об алеке. мысль граничила между «хорошо» и «плохо». «плохорошо». магнус чувствовал себя униженным и опустошённым. это напоминало «синдром утомительного сна». и в то же время он чувствовал себя ошеломлённым и заполненным. будем честны: давненько его никто так не вдохновлял. будем ещё честнее: давненько его никто так не шлифовал.  
магнус не удержался и снова перевёл свой взгляд в вертикальную гладь зеркала, рассматривая свою шею, вспоминая, как пальцы алека сжимали его горло. кажется, алек не утомляется. в нём в принципе нет такой функции. он не останавливался. даже в те моменты, когда магнус, кажется, бесконечно сжимался вокруг его плоти в момент своего очередного оргазма. алека это лишь больше распаляло. он плотно сжимал зубы и, кажется, долбил с ещё большим напором. как у него член не задымился? магнус не успевал переводить дыхание. он истекал потом, слюной, смазкой, спермой и не рыпался. влажно мычал в подушку и содрогался от очередного оргазма, выплёскиваясь куда-то между своим торсом и постелью, что впитывала его семя. последний оргазм был затяжным, это был единственный раз, когда алек тоже (НАКОНЕЦ-ТО) кончил, прорычав магнусу в шею. и этот звук понравился магнусу настолько, что низкая вибрация отдала ему куда-то в область солнечного сплетения.  
мокрые воспоминания магнуса прервало, кажется, седьмое сообщение за последних пять минут бодрствования. в «непрочитанных» было 26 сообщений: большинство от рафаэля, несколько от саймона и клэри, три от рагнора, одно от раджа. и только что пришедшее от алека. магнус, конечно, в первую очередь открыл последнее:

«доброе? утро. я ушёл сёрфить. если хочешь, сделай себе завтрак. как я понял, тебе нужна одежда. ты можешь взять всё, что найдёшь у меня в шкафу, только, пожалуйста, не трогай последнюю коллекцию от бриони. держи в курсе релиза и не оплошай сегодня. и не забудь защёлкнуть дверь за собой, когда будешь уходить».

магнус непроизвольно водил вытянутыми губами вправо-влево, несколько раз перечитывая сообщение. ну, конечно, никаких смайлов. ну, конечно, ничего личного. интересно: у алека ничего там не отвалилось за ночь? а ещё интересно: откуда у него силы тренироваться сегодня? и у него, что, не бывает похмелья? и действительно ли он сёрфит каждое утро или ему просто хотелось избежать утренней ситуации неловкости? может, он жалеет? да нет, скорее всего ему похуй. но на секунду магнус почувствовал себя преступником. он словно находится в доме совсем незнакомого человека. он не имеет права быть здесь, тем более рассматривать комнаты (чего на самом деле очень хотелось), пить кофе, пользоваться душем, одеждой… но какая уже разница? магнус прогнулся в спине, аккуратно массируя ноющую шею, и длинно простонал, ощущая, как ломает кости во всём теле. а псле отправился в гардеробную алека. где она находится?  
апартаменты лайтвуда были значительно меньше, нежели особняк магнуса, однако, безусловно, это место было очаровывающим. правда магнус никогда бы не мог подумать, что чёрный может настолько напрягать (ну, и воды можно перепить, если уж на то пошло). так вот, лофт алека имел весьма не типичную структуру, так как именно комната алека и гостевая (справа и слева по общему коридору) были обнесены стеной, которая исполняла полукруг (интересное архитекторское решение), внутри каждой находились уборные. а дальше по коридору располагалось одно неделимое огромное пространство, в котором уместились кухня, столовая и игровая (с большим экраном для проектора, бильярдным столом, камином, кучей мебели из икеи странного сложения). пространство не изобиловало напыщенностью декора, но некоторые элементы заставляли зацепиться глазом. например, деревянная доска над диваном с надписью "cu(o)m(e) here" и стрелкой, указывающей на диван, или хрустальная ваза в виде члена. магнусу было смешно. левее находилась стеклянная стена, за которой располагалась огромная душевая комната. выглядело изящно и… вуайеристски. а с противоположной стороны – огромные окна во всю стену с уходящими в пол шторами кофейного цвета, чем-то напоминающими театральные кулисы. магнус, помешивая ложкой (даже приборы в этой квартире чёрного цвета, господи) кофе, рассматривая всё и всюду, всё ещё нагой, проследовал в комнату, видимо, алека. на секунду замерев у двери (со стороны казалось, что ему приглянулась дверь). а после отворил её.  
это было нечто. кажется, в комнате алека находилось куда больше предметов, нежели во всей остальной квартире: фактически целая библиотека, несколько тренажёров, боксёрская груша, кресло-качалка, компьютерное место, отдельная небольшая комната-гардеробная и, конечно, кровать (охуенно удобная, к слову, магнус помнил). однако бэйну показалось, что вчера он был не в этой комнате, ибо он не видел (не обращал внимания, ибо был весьма занят) ничего из этих предметов. и это место, несмотря на свою заполненность, казалось заброшенным. как будто ни к чему из этих вещей не притрагивалась рука человека целую вечность. однако, несмотря на количественное составляющее предметов, всё в комнате было чётко структурировано (погруппно, своеобразными квадратами): спортивный, образовательный, спальный, гардеробный и так далее. на постели было другое бельё (ага, ни следа вчерашнего дня даже здесь): тёмно-фиолетовое (что???). интересно. магнусу вообще стало так интересно, что ему захотелось пожить в этой квартире пару недель, чтобы просто изучить каждую из вещей. но он просто проследовал к гардеробной.  
однотонные(!) рубашки располагались по, абсурд, цвету (ну, алек, видимо, не знал большинства цветов радуги, ибо цветовая гамма его гардероба представляла собой что-то от светло-серого до тёмно-чёрного оттенков; но (! это, вероятно, предполагалось постскриптум) + несколько рубашек в спектре синего цвета), остальное - по типу ткани, кажется (в алфавитном порядке, что ли? атлас, батист, брезент, вельвет, велюр, вискоза, грогрон, дамаск, джинс, кирза, креп... магнус внутренне ликовал, ощущая себя шэрлоком, разгадав этот "пазл"). в чехлах висели костюмы. ниже – обувь. алек определённо любит обувь, строгую обувь. и кроссовки. чёрные кроссовки. магнус выбрал что-то, что меньше всего напоминает чёрный. тёмно-синяя рубашка и джинсы (серые, ок). он подумывал о том, что надо бы воспользоваться возможностью одолжить у алека и одну пару белья, однако магнус не любил бельё. и вообще (слишком много «потому что»). пришлось подкатать штанины. магнус выбрал самые не чёрные кроссовки и снова начал бродить по квартире, рассматривая её декор, попутно всматриваясь в пару портретов, что, видимо, были сделаны алеком. это члены его семьи, определённо. сходство убийственное. особенно его взгляд зацепила фотография, на которой алек, изабэль, их, видимо, мать и... младший брат показывали язык-трубочку объективу (о да, у алека умелый язык, он это помнил. видимо, семейное). магнус непроизвольно свёл брови, а после несколько раз мотнул головой, словно отменяя какие-то действия, которые он потенциально уже сделал, и проследовал далее, успевая также написать смс раджу о том, что его нужно отвезти домой, а после набирая «я в порядке, я веселился в клубе» и рассылая это всем, кто удосужился побеспокоиться. саймону он набрал короткое: «это срочно. не задавай лишних вопросов. как зовут человека, с которым ты вчера разговаривал по скайпу?». алеку он отправил: «твой бриони цел и невредим. у тебя нет молока и сливок. и кофе, даже пусть он твой любимый, просто мерзкий. спасибо за… ночь. буду держать тебя в курсе».  
сообщение от раджа, говорящее о том, что он на месте, постигло магнуса, когда тот разделялся между мыслями «может, если я украду эту хрустальную вазу в виде члена, алек не заметит?» и «может, выкупить её у алека?».  
он остановился у двери, окидывая взглядом то, что попадалось на глаза в дальней точке коридора. а после вышел из квартиры, закрывая за собой дверь, нажимая на круглую выпуклость, обводящую собой замочную скважину - дверь закрыта на замок. и всё то время, что он брёл к лифту, а после, кажется, нескончаемо долго спускался в нём через десяток этажей, бесконечно прокручивал "сцену", которая произошла вчера, то есть сегодня, особенно последнюю её часть:  
магнус смотрел в потолок и пытался отдышаться. было мокро, и это приятно охлаждало тело. простыни пропитались потом, спермой и слюной. даже сквозь полутьму, порой освещаемую через щель в тёмно-синих (будем объективны: чёрных) шторах спальни алека огнями никогда не спавшего бруклина, он видел контуры кровоподтёков на своих бёдрах, икрах, предплечьях. тело приятно (?) саднило. алек лежал рядом, повторяя позу магнуса, однако он бесконечное количество раз переводил свой взгляд на электронные часы, что стояли на прикроватной тумбе. магнусу было, кажется, хорошо. но мерзко. алеку было, кажется, хорошо, но… часы издали тихий трезвон, а цифры на них сложились в «00:01». алек шумно выдохнул, проводя ладонью по лицу, тыльной стороной руки вытирая пот со лба, и перевёл свой взгляд приблизительно в ту же точку на потолке, на которую усердно смотрели глаза магнуса. он смочил языком пересохшие губы и тихо проговорил:  
\- сегодня ровно год, как умер мой младший брат.  
дверь лифта с грузным звоном отворилась, и магнус натянул на лицо любезную улыбку, встретившись глазами с раджем, что ждал его у парадной двери дома александра лайтвуда. доброе утро, очередной важный (плевать) день.

 

_  
примечания:  
*нейролептик - психотропный препарат, предназначенный в основном для лечения психотических расстройств (ангедония может являться побочным эффектом терапии нейролептиками.  
* 360 - трюк, при котором сёрфер с доской делает полный оборот вокруг своей оси, оставаясь на поверхности волны.  
*тристан-да-кунья - самое удалённое от материков населённое место планеты земля.  
*марк гэттис - один из создателей сериала "шэрлок" (также исполнял роль майкрофта холмса).  
*сигареты "treasurer" – одни из самых дорогих сигарет в мире (их можно купить только в самых элитных клубах мира).  
*антилопа импала - в высоту её прыжок достигает 3 метров, в длину - 10.  
*колорченджер - прожектор, который имеет функцию автоматического изменения цвета.  
*асиндетон - бессоюзие.  
*делирий — психическое расстройство, протекающее с нарушением сознания, характеризуется на первых этапах наличием зрительных (обычно) галлюцинаций.  
*александр этимологически восходит к древне-греческим корням,в переводе которые дают "защита" и "мужчина"(андр).  
* уитмэн драйв (на этой улице дом алека) находится в 15 минутах езды от эммонс авеню (на которой, как предполагается, живёт магнус).  
*джэймс кэмерон – сценарист и режиссёр фильма «титаник».  
*том сикс – сценарист и режиссёр фильма «человеческая многоножка».  
*дэвид финчер – режиссёр «бойцовского клуба» и большого количества ghjxb[ триллеров и психологических ужасов.  
*теодор банди – один из самых ужасающих в истории маньяков и серийных убийц, некрофил.  
*хронотоп – время и пространство.  
*парфорс – один из видов циркового конного жанра.  
*наключичная татуировка «ключица» - на самом деле в моей голове всплыл образ митча грасси (одного из участников группы "пентатоникс"): у него в области ключицы выбито "collarbone".


	4. глава четвёртая: лечение

|даже если здесь будет написано какое-нибудь длинное (потому что неудачное) название марки подгузников, а вы подумаете, что это великая цитата за жизнь, вы нуждаетесь в лечении. или нет|

 

 

{м а г н у с}

 

пока все социальные сети голосили об «оскаре» и о том, как же так они на этот раз смогли неправильно назвать фильм-победитель (представьте себе, эта глава писалась, когда проходил "оскар"-2017), звёзды толпились на афтапати. и, конечно, магнус не присутствовал на самой премии, потому что... зачем? в этом году его песни не стали саундтрэками к каким-то масштабным картинам, даже к злосчастному продолжению-завершению всяких разных оттенков светло-чёрного. а ещё… у него не было настроения. подумаешь: «оскар» каждый год. да и состояние у магнуса… нутакое. да и... магнус сегодня написал новую песню. да и опять выбирать звёздную пару. аай. но афтапати – дело чести. потому что цистерны бесплатной выпивки.  
в лимузине магнус бесконечно поправлял рубашку, вернее её ворот, подтягивая его как можно выше к челюсти. это была крутая рубашка. но в ней было очень жарко. а ещё очень… "телеснозакрыто", как выразился саймон, увидев его сегодня перед выездом. но после сегодняшней ночи... так было нужно. радж иногда весьма открыто косился в сторону магнуса, словно на всякий случай, словно если вдруг тому захочется выпрыгнуть на ходу под машину, что едет позади. звонил рагнор. магнус поморщился, а после, промямлив раджу что-то вроде "извини", опустил стекло за водителем нажатием кнопки.

\- рагнор, я в порядке.  
\- ты читал мои сообщения?  
\- да.  
\- где ты был сегодня ночью?  
\- в клубе.  
\- в халате? пижамная вечеринка? - магнус прикусил губу и зашипел (нужно загуглить: сколько дней заживают губы после того как их искусал немецкий дог гугл поиск).  
\- пора увольнять раджа.  
\- в каком клубе?  
\- там… вазы в виде членов. - магнус хохотнул. этот предмет определённо стал его фетишем.  
\- магнус.  
\- что?  
\- саймон мне рассказал.  
\- о чём? ты сейчас едва ли имеешь время на меня. и уж тем более за эти несколько недель в моей жизни произошло слишком многое, о чём тебе мог рассказать саймон.  
\- о твоей... музе. и о том, что ты слышал разговор саймона с мариусом.  
\- я написал песню. я сегодня её исполню. клэри заснимет видео специально для тебя. там будет на что посмотреть. отвечаю.  
\- что? написал сегодня? магнус, это «оскар». они тебя посадят. - магнус несчастно закатил глаза.  
\- рагнор, это афтапати. и они будут без ума.  
\- я всегда в тебя верю. но взвесь всё. надеюсь, в ней не очень много матов.  
\- типа того.  
\- теперь о лайтвуде. всё серьёзно?  
\- завтра релиз. обещают пиздец. это будет скандально. и серьёзно. но я знал, на что я иду.  
\- ты знаешь о чём я.  
\- как катарина?  
\- не переводи тему. она прилетит через неделю. мы приедем к тебе на несколько дней.  
\- онет.  
\- магнус.  
\- рагнор.  
\- ты влюбился? - магнус картинно прорычал.  
\- слово "влюбился", что ли, - первое слово всех людей в моём окружении? мне постоянно его говорят. вот моё первое слово было "я". не "мама". и... надо нанять саймудаку пару девочек... или, видимо, мальчиков для приятного досуга, чтобы он занял свой рот чем-то, кроме сплетен.  
\- он боялся, что ты считаешь, что он… предал тебя. что он не на твоей стороне. что недостаточно заступился за тебя. он сказал, что мариус был слишком груб.  
\- я не хочу говорить об этом.  
\- ты же знаешь, что ты талантлив?  
\- так мне говорила мама, когда я мог попасть квадратной фигуркой в квадратную прорезь. хотя она такое говорила мне и тогда, когда я попадал треугольной фигуркой в квадратную прорезь. - магнус ностальгически полу-улыбнулся.  
\- психолог тебе помогает?  
\- обоже, ты знаешь и о психотерапевте? саймазафакеру пиздец.  
\- это был рафаэль. - губы магнуса искривились в абсолютно ровную полосу. но он быстро "оправился".  
\- ребята, у вас там тройнячок?  
\- очень смешно.  
\- я написал так много текстов за это время. но не могу дописать кое-что... что пишу уже очень долго. - спонтанная мысль, пронзившая мысль магнуса, которая посчитала нужным быть озвученной.  
\- ты справишься.  
\- я да.  
\- я с тобой. всё будет хорошо. - правый угол губ магнуса направился вверх.  
\- спасибо. я наберу позже. если меня не посадят. – проговорил магнус мягко. а после добавил: - если посадят, всё равно наберу. кто же ещё будет вносить за меня залог.

 

*** 

 

магнус сидел на высоком стуле, держа в руках гитару. по чётким указаниям агентов высота микрофонной стойки была трижды выверена по росту магнуса. софиты слепили глаза, и магнус был этому предельно рад, так как он не хотел видеть лица людей, пылко глядящих на него в желании (в большинстве случаев) задушить. магнус в свою очередь был немного (?) пьян.  
\- какое счастье, что для афтапати не выделяют 45 секунд максимум для зачитывания своей речи на сцене, как на самой церемонии. сейчас все в зале, все хотят нажраться, оторваться, устроить скандал, а не исполнять. но мы не об этом. я воспользуюсь моментом. да-да, я тот самый магнус бэйн, у которого, по вашему мнению, проблемы с головой. не волнуйтесь, сегодня я без рукоприкладства. - он нервно рассмеялся. - в общем... виола*, низкий поклон. когда вы победили, моя душа напомнила о своём существовании. ками, ты сегодня потрясающе выглядишь. я надеюсь, ты не разобьёшь сердце и репутацию юному для тебя заку эфрону. не суть. эта песня, да простят меня организаторы, была написана сегодня. я воспользуюсь листком с текстом на всякий случай - все мы люди. она посвящается мариусу адомайтису*. я вас всех люблю. то есть не всех. некоторых. но надеюсь, вы меня полюбите. все.

я в пяти милях и в часе езды по дороге в ад.  
скорее всего скоро я охуительно заскучаю и прикончу себя.  
я – новый тип мышления: трахай вселенную,   
сделай её мокрой, а лучше не приходи (не кончай) пока что.  
вселенная – та ещё сука: кончи ей прямо в веки (как я сделал).  
она владеет океанами с изобилием плавающих точек зрения.  
я уроню небо на голову - и реки выльются из своих берегов.  
приди и помоги мне, дорогой.

и мой буйный приход толкнул шум на сцену.  
и это бесславное желание будет единственным, что останется после меня.  
поэтому я буду бить прямо в открытые глаза, открывая закрытые умы умными фразами.  
я сделаю их съедобными, вы сожрёте их полностью.

но они в восторге, когда я пассивен, и это заставляет меня блевать.  
и я так сильно старался, но это слишком сложно.  
поэтому не говорите мне успокоиться.  
лучше уберите свои руки от моих дел, ага.  
когда я пьян, позвольте мне чувствовать, что я горяч.  
я буду избивать вас через эти плавающие зрачки.

ответить тебе?  
ну, съешь это:  
держи штаны у моих икр.и давай целуй.  
я никогда не буду соглашаться и подписывать бланки  
для пафосных съёмок (выстрелов) с фальшивым шармом.  
они отыщут смерть от огнестрела  
за то что совали свои ёбаные носы в мою музыку.  
ты знаешь, они думают, что мы тупые.  
подпиши его, подпиши его, осуществи его мечты, люцифер.  
да лучше бы я сдох.  
спасибо, сэр.  
это или ты или я.  
но жизнь – красивый трахаль - конечно, она выбрала меня.  
но я не успевал лениться: она душила меня.

я просто хочу всё это выяснить.  
чем сильнее меня поглощает тьма, тем больше света я способен разглядеть.  
и даже несмотря на то что я вижу яснее, я всё равно не могу дотянуться до тебя.  
я тоже хочу быть таким же удовлетворённым, как и ты,  
но ты этого не заслуживаешь в отличие от меня.  
ты можешь сказать, что это дар, но я бы поспорил.

вы не можете видеть меня, нет.  
вы не можете видеть меня, нет.  
вы не можете видеть меня, нет.  
нет, нет, нет…  
(james arthur – you can’t see me)

автору предельно сложно описать реакцию зала, потому что она была неоднозначной, несмотря на овации. большинство селебрити были в хлам как минимум, они не были способны осознать, что происходило на сцене и происходило ли вообще. некоторые были слишком увлечены выстраиванием связей с людьми, что стоят на лестнице почёта повыше. а "новички" толпились у сцены трезвые и поглощали каждое слово магнуса, раздевая его глазами, веря и обожая, что бы он ни сказал, как юные последователи революционера, желающего свергнуть тоталитарную власть. и всё же... пространство в какой-то момент застыло. словно магия фэнтэзи. многие устремили свои глаза на него, такого, мол, нонкомформиста и правдоруба. магнус лишь улыбнулся залу, вернее, кажется, кому-то конкретному, но было не разглядеть из-за света, а после небрежно отпил воду из безъярлычной бутылки (да ладно, никакого спонсорства от какой-то определённой воды без газа ДЛЯ "ОСКАРА"?), проливая на себя больше половины. и, забрав лист с текстом, удалился со сцены.

 

{а л е к}

 

алек сидел в парикмахерском кресле с накинутой на его тело клеёнчато-тканевой пелериной белого цвета с размноженными разноцветными контурными изображениями курящей твигги* на ней (похуй). он почти дремал и идеально игнорировал все слова личного парикмахера сержио о работах леонара* – «куафёра» марии-антуанэтты: какой он виртуозный, какой он классный, какой изобретательный, агада. серж мастерил алеку свежую причёску и приводил в порядок его бороду. сегодня выходит их совместное с магнусом видео, ну, то самое, "скандального характера"; сегодня им нужно вместе присутствовать на утреннем интервью канала mtv, на котором, собственно, и состоится премьера (интересно, сколько они заплатили за такое удовольствие? порядком не меньше той суммы, что выплатил российский канал создателям «шэрлока», так как россия была единственным государством, которое смогло себе позволить пускать «шэрлока» в эфир уже через минуту после британского эфира, а не через час или два, как большинство европейских и американских городов - алек не знал, откуда он это знает). а также сегодня им предстояло побывать на шоу у эллен. лайтвуд всегда мечтал с ней познакомиться.  
все переговоры по поводу будущих интервью и ток-шоу с сёрфером вёл рафаэль сантьяго. без магнуса. и алеку было жаль, что рафаэль не его личный агент или менеджер: этот парень – просто находка в мире шоу-бизнеса. но алек не был уверен, что рафаэль так же хорошо справлялся бы и со спортивными делами. и зачем вообще алек об этом думает, когда у него есть свой агент, а у рафаэля есть свой большой проект по имени «магнус бэйн»? вероятно, алек признавал, рафаэль просто привлекает его физически, ввиду своей (не говоря даже об интеллектуальной составляющей) весьма привлекательной внешности.   
весь вчерашний день алек провёл в воде, в зале и в прострации. его предельно вымотала ночь, проведённая с магнусом. безусловно, он был из разряда любителей хук-апов на одну ночь, но последний раз был давненько. эти месяцы он предпочитал проводить в компании себя и бутылки чего-нибудь покрепче сорока градусов. но магнус… алек , как бы тошно ни было при произношении этой фразы, не мог выбросить его из головы.   
не то чтобы в магнусе было что-то настолько особенное, что способно затронуть (как там выразился бы джэйс на своём молодёжном диалекте? "триггернуло") алека за живое (а есть ли оно это "живое" вообще?). потому что это «особенное» во всех людях алек называл «инкубационный период»: это пройдёт и прекратит быть заразным. ты можешь восхищаться чьим-то талантом, внешностью, харизмой, способностью, но потом ты просто привыкаешь. или ещё хуже: прекращаешь уметь восхищаться. в эпоху такого мощного информационного прогресса всё кажется посредственным, насколько бы оно ни было на самом деле оригинальным и первородным. но в магнусе было качество другого порядка: он был слишком противоречивым и творческим. его сложно было прочитать, как бы много он ни вкладывал в свои тексты. это всегда лишь одна девяностая его натуры. а ещё магнус был слишком… потерянным. алек видел в магнусе себя. снова.

\- детка, если ты не высунешь голову из своей задницы, хоть и шикарной, и не начнёшь слушать, о чём я тебе говорю, я побрею тебя налысо. – сержио массивно провёл кистью по щеке алека, смахивая выстриженные волосы. алек попытался держать глаза открытыми и сфокусироваться на своём отражении в зеркале.  
\- я думаю, это привело бы к армагеддону. потому что тогда на меня бы засматривались не только модели, но и домохозяйки, предпочитающие лысых брутальных мужиков из порно-картин. – сержио хмыкнул.  
\- ну и? о чём я тебе говорил только что?  
\- о... причёске «а-ля белль пуль»*, в которую можно вплести целый корабль, если захотеть..? – алек слышал эту историю десятки раз. вряд ли что-то изменилось за несколько месяцев.  
\- вообще-то я рассказывал тебе о стилисте-парикмахере кристиане марке, который работает сейчас с твоим магнусом бэйном. а вообще он работает с проектом «топ-модель по-американски». и я думал… что ты, имея сейчас такие связи… мог бы меня с ним свести..? – бровь алека вопросительно поплыла вверх.  
\- мы с магнусом состоим исключительно в деловых отношениях. мы не обсуждаем наших друзей или гримёров, парикмахеров, стилистов…  
\- но могли бы обсудить.  
\- сержио…  
\- и вообще, каких таких друзей? не слышал ни об одном из них. и да, семья не в счёт, сладкий. – алек хотел что-то сказать, но замялся под словесной интонацией собеседника. – и твой агент тоже не в счёт. – парикмахер ещё несколько раз прошёлся ножницами по, кажется, вот уже идеальной бороде. – я очень рад, что мы наконец-то снова увиделись. что ты наконец-то приводишь… вещи в порядок. – алек бесфальшиво улыбнулся сержио, глядя в зеркало. – и всё же… навёл вчера шума твой магнус. интернет по-прежнему гудит. всё-таки он горяч со всей этой своей смелостью... и бесшабашностью. – алек прищурился, смачивая языком пересохший контур губ.  
он не мог уснуть вчера. он бесконечно ютьюбил "магнус бэйн лайв" и "фильтровал" по дате загрузки. ему было интересно, что магнус выкинет на этот раз. что исполнит и что будет на нём надето. или, если честнее... алек хотел увидеть "свои отметины" на магнусе. на человеке, который выступает перед тимберлэйком, паттинсоном, рэдклиффом, татумом, бомером... (алек очень долго продолжал ряд известных и, по его мнению, горячих мужчин в своей голове, но время - деньги). и приблизительно через час и сотню нажатий f5 на ютьюбе стали мелькать одно за другим видео с разных ракурсов. алек был... удивлён. алек забыл первопричину, по которой он планировал смотреть выступление магнуса (на телефонных записях сложно было разглядеть даже лицо музыканта. да и какая там была "первопричина"?). магнус был в ударе. определённо пьян. и определённо взбешён. алек не знал, кто такой мариус\мариос\мариуз, но этот чувак явно насолил бэйну. алек словил себя на мысли, что быть суперзвездой круто (он проговорил это слово внутри своей головы, утомительно долго растягивая звук [у], как делал всегда макс): кто-то случайно наступил тебе на ногу - ты написал о нём песню, альбом, два, а потом опустил его перед всем миром. песня, которую исполнял (написал) бэйн, была... интересной. и такой... горячей в своей правоте.  
\- я поговорю с магнусом... о его стилисте.  
\- котик, дело же не только в связях или разговорах для меня. дело в... как ты вообще можешь держаться на расстоянии "деловых отношений" с ТАКИМ человеком?  
\- магнус знаменит и, вероятно, очень талантлив. но он просто человек. - сержио, видимо, заразился, и лишь закатил глаза.

 

***

 

слава = бремя. так же, как речь = мышление = действие = человек. и алек был уверен, что, если бы это была его фанбаза, он бы точно сошёл с ума: у большого стеклянного здания (приблизительно в 60 этажей) столпилось столько людей, что они запросто своим количеством сложились бы в население нескольких средних штатов америки (висконсина и иллинойса точно), и это учитывая всех мигрантов. алек думал, что такое бывает только в кино. в кино про звёзд, где для массовки берут несколько сотен/тысяч людей и говорят им, что нужно выкрикивать/визжать, держа в руках плакаты, телефоны и фотоаппараты. нет, конечно, алек был известен, но его поклонники(цы) были поклонниками(цами) другого типа: весьма сдержанными, просили сделать совместный снимок, расписаться, оставляли номера телефонов, флиртовали, но никогда дело не доходило до такого безумия. кажется, их крик способен превзойти по громкости ударную волну от сверхзвукового самолёта. вероятно, магнус ещё не прибыл на студию. в толпе можно было явно распознать несколько десятков удачных и не очень косплэев на него. кто-то скандировал его имя, а кто-то, заметив алека, тянул к тому постеры, выкрикивая что-то вроде: «эй, красавчик, добро пожаловать в фандом, распишись». несколько бодигардов буквально облепили алека своими телами, защищая. как будто этих всех железных ограждений недостаточно? и алек ответил себе: «конечно, недостаточно. ведь скоро появится магнус». и действительно, буквально в тот же момент, рядом мелькнул чёрный джип с тонированными стёклами. толпа завопила так, что, казалось, небоскрёб не выдержит и повторит катастрофу башен-близнецов.  
магнус был при параде. он неподдельно (?) улыбнулся публике, сразу, как только вышел из машины. казалось, улыбка – это часть его аксессуаров, коих сегодня на магнусе было изрядно много. он был сплошь деталь. + его кожаная куртка с блестящими шипами на плечах статно облегала его торс и руки, его узкие джинсы с заниженной талией обрисовывали мышцы «проработанных» ног. магнус смело подходил к ограждению, приветливо сэлфился с публикой, расписываясь на постерах и блокнотных листах, обменивался парой слов. некоторые девчушки ревели, просяще тянулись к его рукам в желании дотронуться. алек стоял поодаль, наблюдал.   
{м а л е к}  
\- ребята, нам пора. – видимо, магнус заметил присутствие алека сразу, потому как на этой фразе обернулся к нему, словно точно знал, где он находился. и протянул руку, жестом указывая, что им действительно пора. он хищно улыбнулся лайтвуду, мазнув по его глазам своими. алек без заминки проследовал к магнусу, на публику пожимая руку, а после, приблизившись губами к его уху, проговорил что-то вроде (за криками фанатов было наверняка сложно расслышать):   
\- твою шею отлично загримировали.

 

***

 

это напоминало удовольствие. алек не был уверен, что он помнит, каково удовольствие на самом деле, но это было чем-то очень похожим: воодушевление, удовлетворение, наслаждение, торч, драйв, угода, кайф, восторг, балдёж, нега… когда ты видишь себя на экране, видишь конечный результат и ты горд этим результатом. когда ты настолько горяч, что хочешь самого себя. когда ты являешься частью чего-то настолько масштабного и (в каком-то смысле) важного, что это разрывает тебя. на его руках проступила гусиная кожа, а грудную клетку пробрало жаром. алек не мог поверить, что его тело реагирует физически на его эмоции (ЭМОЦИИ?).   
люди, делавшие монтаж клипа, потрудились на славу - это было нечто: эстетично, глянцево, модно, горячо. они действительно выбрали лучшие дубли. и это четырёхкратное слоумо делало действо несубъективно сексуальным. вся студия, кажется, содрогалась от "молчаливого" восторга, который не способен отразить ни один из существующих пантомимических жестов. кажется, даже операторам было сложно не отвлекаться на картину, которая происходила на студийном экране. рука магнуса, сидящего в паре сантиметров от алека, нервно сжимала и разжимала джинсовую ткань на колене. алек наскоро, будто в бессознательном, накрыл своей ладонью полусжатый кулак магнуса, не отрываясь от экрана. магнус замер.   
казалось, видео длилось целую вечность. казалось, история, над которой они работали несколько дней, не могла бы поместиться в четырёхминутный метраж. казалось, алек не помнил своего участия в некоторых моментах, как он делал то и другое: сцену в стрип-клубе, сцену на пляже, сцену с защитой магнуса от пули… и, наконец, "перец": вот магнус стоит у разведённых ног алека и настолько разбито смотрит в его глаза (а заметил ли этот взгляд алек в процессе съёмок? нет). вот раскрытый рот алека касается торса магнуса. вот магнус прикрывает глаза. и, чёрт возьми, это выглядит настолько правильно и эстетично, настолько картинно и горячо, что алек не заметил, как его правая нога начала неметь и «замороженно» отходить, пробирая мышцы неприятными покалываниями. алек не отрывался от экрана. голос магнуса, казалось, раздавался именно у него в ушах, он - единственный человек на студии, который слышит магнуса. почему алек не настоял на том, чтобы оценить клип до его релиза? он не был к этому готов. его тело слишком предательски реагировало на увиденное. это было настолько непривычно. состояние удивления (восхищения?). магнус вёртко поменял их ладони местами, плотно накрывая пальцами ладонь алека, перенося её между их бёдрами (подальше от лишних глаз?). конечная сцена… отчаянные глаза магнуса. кажется, эти глаза способны разжалобить даже самого многосезонного из всех серийных убийц... чёрный экран.   
на студии стояла абсолютная тишина. как в тех вакуумных комнатах с совершенной звукоизоляцией, когда человек, помещённый внутрь, начинает слышать, как течёт по его венам кровь, как работает его сердце, как пульс отдаёт в каждой вене, а потом человек сходит с ума. но через несколько секунд зазвучали единичные аплодисменты кого-то на заднем ряду. к нему подключился кто-то ещё, и ещё, и ещё... и вот весь зал в аплодисментах, в восторженных возгласах. многие привстали. словно это момент леонардо ди каприо и его "оскара". магнус разжал ладонь, выпуская алека из мёртвой хватки, и улыбнулся залу. так искренне и счастливо, что, казалось, он вырабатывает в данный момент так много электроэнергии, способной распространиться на невероятно большие расстояния, что никола тэсла должен воскреснуть ради этого зрелища. алек всё ещё смотрел на чёрный экран, который через момент продемонстрировал заставку mtv. а жаль. алеку было мало.

 

***

 

\- магнус, что вы хотели сказать этой работой? – интервьюэр беззастенчиво бродил взглядом по телу магнуса, бессознательно (?) покусывая нижнюю губу. магнус повернул голову в сторону алека и кротко улыбнулся.   
– мы. мы хотели сказать… что многие люди не могут себе позволить жить так, как они хотят. и за глянцевостью их жизни скрывается совсем другая жизнь, полная отчаяния и… боли. и когда в их жизни появляется что-то, что, кажется, открывает их, они настолько погрязли в этом глянцевом вранье, что не способны сохранить это «что-то». оно уходит и больше никогда не возвращается. и ты остаёшься наедине со своей ложью. у тебя на счетах могут лежать миллионы, миллиарды, ты можешь владеть империей и недвижимостью на каждом из материков, но это не то, что делает тебя по-настоящему счастливым… - алек смотрел в пол и неустанно отбивал пальцами какой-то ритм по деревянному подлокотнику дивана. слова магнуса казались ему отрепетированными, но он тоже ему верил.  
\- сильная работа. безусловно. – интервьюэр перевёл свой взгляд на алека, кажется, изучая его. – магнус, почему александр лайтвуд? – алек поднял глаза на опрашивающего. магнус без заминки ответил:  
\- потому что он прекрасный актёр. потому что он очаровательный. - бэйн поместил свою ладонь на плечо спорстмена, машинально проглаживая пальцами рельеф его мышц через плотную ткань рубашки. - потому что он тоже выступает за благое дело. потому что… мне так захотелось. – магнус лукаво улыбнулся, переводя свой взгляд на алека.  
\- александр, понравилось ли вам работать с магнусом бэйном?  
\- просто алек. да. – лайтвуд шумно выдохнул на улыбке. – а кому бы не понравилось? магнус – профессионал своего дела. плюс он умеет заинтриговывать и... очаровывать... идеей. я горд быть частью этой работы. и даже как-то плевать, насколько предвзято её могут осудить... по каким-то нравственным критериям. она о жизни… - казалось, алек давно не говорил на камеру, что было правдой. ему сложно давались реплики. он свёл брови. – у нас у всех разные жизни. в жизни случается разное. но очень важно быть свободным. иначе твоя жизнь... не твоя жизнь. - интервьюэр склонил голову на бок, сканируя глазами лицо алека. кажется, он не ожидал, что в лайтвуде есть что-то, кроме внешности.  
\- насколько нам известно, ваша спортивная ассоциация поддерживает лгбт-сообщество, следовательно, и вас… но... что бы вы хотели сказать людям, которые сталкиваются с подобной проблемой, во всём мире? в странах, где… об этом нельзя говорить? - алек вымученно покосился куда-то в зал.  
\- я не знаю... как бы сложилась моя жизнь, если бы я родился не здесь. если бы… в общем... кем бы вы ни были, где бы ни жили, как бы ни сложились обстоятельства, оставайтесь честными с собой. старайтесь найти с собой компромисс и держаться тех людей, которые могут вас поддержать. а ещё… будьте сильными. попытайтесь выдержать. не сдавайтесь... я не знаю... – магнус скользнул взглядом по сведённым бровям алека. и добавил:  
\- не теряйте себя, не пытайтесь сливаться со всеми. будьте личностями. не задавливайте в себе себя ради кого-то. это того не стоит. мы живём только один раз. и наша жизнь принадлежит только нам. потому что только мы творим её смысл.

 

***

 

лайтвуд стоял на балконе эмтивишного офиса и курил. сорок второй этаж и нью-йорк – это вау.  
\- надо сказать, что всё прошло неплохо. как тебе клип? - голос магнуса прозвучал как-то чрезмерно... аккуратно. алек обернулся.  
\- ты знаешь, что вышло круто.  
\- я знаю. - правый угол губ магнуса поплыл вверх. - но я хочу услышать, что думаешь ты.  
\- я думаю, на тебя работает действительно талантливая команда. - алек не смог сдержать смешок и не закатить глаза.  
\- содержательно.  
\- и ты... - лайтвуд затянулся, вновь переводя свой взгляд на соседнее здание, фактически полностью повторявшее своей архитектурой то, в котором находилась студия эмтиви. - ты талантлив.  
\- спасибо. это взаимно. - магнус проговорил мягко, а после скрестил руки на груди и пристроил своё тело у балконной двери (казалось, ему страшно подходить к краю балкона).  
\- я просто посверкал своим лицом. и торсом. для этого не нужен особый талант. - левее находилось ещё несколько зданий такого же типа. алек где-то читал, что жители нью-йорка были опечалены ситуацией с небоскрёбами, так как те, в свою очередь, не позволяют полноценно пробираться естественному освещению на сами улицы. и по их предложению к властям был разработан целый план, исходя из которого небоскрёбы должны иметь заострённую форму, сокращая количество комнат\офисов на верхних этажах.  
\- я не об этом. я о твоей личности... - магнус замялся. - ты талантлив. в разных областях... и я рад, что мы встретились. - лайтвуд прищурился и неловко кинул взгляд на бэйна через плечо.  
\- звучит пугающе.  
\- почему? - алек затянулся в последний раз и затушил сигарету, оставляя её в пепельнице с логотипом mtv, разворачиваясь к магнусу в анфас, опираясь поясницей о балкон, отзеркаливая положение рук музыканта, скрещивая их на груди.  
\- сейчас мы плавно должны перейти к теме, что нам стоит иногда трахаться и быть... друзьями по траху. да? потом я должен попросить у тебя не влюбляться в меня, а ты должен влюбиться. а я нет. и потом ты напишешь об этом два альбома. в глазах людей выставишь меня полным неандертальцем, бесчувственным и холодным, что, впрочем, в каком-то смысле правда. а потом… - магнус картинно рассмеялся, нервно запуская ладонь в волосы.  
\- ты слишком самоуверенный.  
\- ты тоже. - проговорил алек с напором.  
\- и самонадеянный...  
\- ты тоже.  
\- мы определённо стоим друг друга. - лайтвуд ухмыльнулся.  
\- так что, будем друзьями... с привелегиями? - голос магнуса звучал "фальшиво в шутку".  
\- у тебя недостаточно людей, которые могут предложить себя? - алек повёл бровью, переводя взгляд на свои аирмаксы.  
\- я не хочу, чтобы мне себя пред - ла - га - ли. - бэйн закатил глаза.  
\- мы все себя предлагаем. по разным причинам и на разных аукционах, но всё равно предлагаем, продаём, продаёмся... - алек включил зануду.  
\- кто-то словил макконахи*? - как бы алеку хотелось, чтобы всё было так просто, как "словить макконахи": состояние на несколько дней или пусть даже недель. или не хотелось?  
\- ты только сейчас это заметил?  
\- как изабэль?  
\- занимается психами. всё по-старому.  
\- она с кем-то встречается?  
\- ваааау. - алек неприкрыто небрежно полоснул по магнусу взглядом по имени "она моя сестра, блять".  
\- и всё же?  
\- хочешь предложить ей быть друзьями по траху? магнус, вы работаете вместе. если ты не уважаешь вашу профессиональную связь, то уважай хотя бы просто понятие «профессионализм».  
\- я уважаю изабэль и нашу... связь. - бэйн в воздухе эскизно изобразил кавычки. - мне просто интересно.  
\- насколько я знаю, у неё есть… бойфрэнд. - алек нервно (?) покусывал губы. магнус поморщился.  
\- что, алек боится слова «бойфрэнд»?  
\- я... - алека пока не осенил "эффект лестницы"*, и пауза подзатянулась.   
\- когда у тебя чемпионат?  
\- пара месяцев в запасе.  
\- как готовность?  
\- на уровне. - иногда форма их диалогов напоминает допрос с хорошим детективом и умным преступником.  
\- ты же знаешь, что после сегодняшнего релиза тебе придётся отбиваться от поклонников и тебя... постоянно будут спрашивать обо мне. - алек кивнул, а после закатил глаза.  
\- а ты самоуверенный.  
\- ты это уже говорил, а я всего лишь здраво оцениваю ситуацию.  
\- это не будет проблемой.  
\- рад это знать. пойдём, у нас эфир с эллен через час.  
\- ахда, не могу дождаться.

 

***

 

на шоу «эллен» происходило такое большое количество качественного юмора, что автор, излагающий мысли магнуса и алека, никогда бы не осмелился передавать содержание этих самых остроумных шуток. естественно, зал был в восторге. алек расслабился. магнус и вовсе сидел с эллен в обнимку, словно они старые добрые друзья. они успели сыграть в «нэва хэв ай эва»*, доводя зал своими сексуально-смешными подколами и ответами до припадочного состояния.

\- магнус, ты, конечно, заполучил себе красавчика. - эллен легко толкнула музыканта в плечо, мазнув глазами по алеку.  
\- сам поверить не могу. – магнус подмигнул алеку. лайтвуд небеззастенчиво улыбнулся.  
\- взаимно.   
\- как думаешь, после выхода этой работы ты наконец-то избавишься от званий "скандалиста" и "королевы драмы"? - ну конечно, всем в зале было смешно.  
\- о, я надеюсь. так и вижу эти новые звания: "гей-рэпер-азиат-наркоман, елозящий языком, развращающий спортсменов". - магнус хохотнул. а публике, кажется, заплатили, потому что им всем синхронно было ТАК сильно смешно.  
\- ну, что ж, эфирное время – деньги. пора тебе всем продемонстрировать, что ты не только красивый, смешной и остроумный. - магнус вальяжно приподнялся с дивана, выпутываясь из бравых объятий эллен. алек нервничал(?). он раньше никогда не видел магнуса, исполняющего что-то вживую перед ним.   
\- встречайте, единственный и неподражаемый магнус бэйн. с хитом, который, как вы можете вспомнить, порвал миллионы сердец, а также сотни голосовых связок. - сквозь плотный залп аплодисментов по залу разнеслось несколько смешков (видимо, жиза).  
в студии стало непростительно темно. единственная цветовая пушка очерчивала рельефную фигуру магнуса фиолетовым неоном. алек не мог оторвать своих глаз от силуэта музыканта.это был гипноз, алек был уверен.

я хочу назад все мои поцелуи.   
я забираю их у тебя.   
и каждый вдох, что ты задерживала, тоже.   
я забираю все свои поцелуи у тебя.   
верни те, что при встрече и прощании.   
и можешь упаковать все те, что были   
с каждым пожеланием доброго утра и спокойной ночи.  
я хочу назад все наши рассветы и закаты.   
я хочу назад все мои твои поцелуи.   
я забираю их у тебя.

так вот для чего прощаются.   
но я даже больше не знаю тебя.   
но ты ещё приползёшь на коленях, умоляя:  
"о, пожалуйста, не нужно ненавидеть меня, не нужно".  
ты хочешь, чтобы я простил тебя и забыл   
так же просто, как эти губы производят впечатление.   
и обнажают то, что, по твоим словам, принадлежало мне.  
но больше никакой лжи. нет.

верни назад все сладкие глупости, что я говорил.  
и то, как твои ноги, обхватывали меня в постели.   
видеоролики, которые ты снимала.   
сошедший с твоих щёк румянец.  
наше будущее - это, в лучшем случае, воспоминание.   
не утруждайся: не пытайся прийти или позвонить.  
как оттенок твой помады,  
ты такая же неестественная.

я хочу назад все мои поцелуи.   
я забираю их у тебя.   
и каждый вдох, что ты задерживала, тоже.   
я забираю все свои поцелуи у тебя.   
верни те, что при встрече и прощании.   
и можешь упаковать все те, что были   
с каждым пожеланием доброго утра и спокойной ночи.  
я хочу назад все наши рассветы и закаты.   
я хочу назад все мои твои поцелуи.   
я забираю их у тебя  
(matthew koma - kisses back (acoustic).  
примеч. от автора: почему все англоязычные отличные песни звучат в переводе на русский так отвратительно?

сдавливало виски. и лайтвуд не был уверен, что это от громкой музыки. он уже минут двадцать стоял за сценической ширмой, ведущей в гримёрную комнату, и наблюдал за тем, как магнус раздаёт автографы, общается с залом. и... алеку было так странно. это та телесная реакция, которую невозможно подделать, симулировать. она сравнима с предоргазменным состоянием или осознанием того, что через секунду ты выдашь сопернику шах и мат. алек настолько отвык от состояния беспричинного волнения (да вообще волнения), от состояния восхищения и от состояния удовольствия, что сегодняшний день выбил почву из-под его ног. и алек прекрасно понимал, что виной тому один единственный человек. и осознание того факта, что он - объект обожания миллионов (миллиарда?) распалял ещё больше. это было похоже на нимфоманию. все внутренние порывы, все эмоции наполнялись исключительно сексуальным влечением. эх, дедуля фрэйд. казалось, у лайтвуда даже поднялась температура от придуманного недотраха. это было по-взрослому смешно.  
магнус попрощался со всеми, не забыв отметить эллен парой довольно... милых поцелуев на щеках. а после начал следовать к гримёрной. алек словил его запястье в плотное кольцо своих пальцев, рефлекторно дёргая на себя. магнус издал испуганное "аау" и, "нащупав" глазами лайтвуда, вопросительно свёл брови, чуть наклонив голову на бок. алек пару раз смочил языком пересохшие (гигиеническую помаду, что ли, купить?) губы и спешно вымолвил:  
\- что ты там говорил по поводу друзей по траху? - магнус пытался сдержать улыбку. а после, выскользнув из зажима пальцев сёрфера, киношно-плотоядно провёл указательным пальцем от запястья алека, поднимаясь по предплечью, к его шее.  
\- не хочу нагнетать, но, по-моему, заговорил об этом первый ты... и да, всё ждал, когда ты спросишь.

 

***

 

есть такой тип людей, которые занимаются сексом тогда, когда им плохо: своего рода потенциальные самоубийцы-демонстраторы (предпочитающие переносить боль моральную в боль физическую), которые уходят от собственной внутренней болезненной организации на уровень животных инстинктов, заглушая невозможность\нежелание (чаще вызванное травмой) реализации «высоких» потребностей, реализуя только «низкие», простейшие, физические.   
или люди-коллекционеры, занимающиеся сексом исключительно для аккумулирования жертв в свою ментальную тетрадь, для пометки очередной жертвы галкой. но и они делятся на два типа: 1. предпочитающие продемонстрировать силу, мощь, в том, что они делают; заставить жертву желать коллекционера ещё долгое время после; 2. ничего не требующие, беспамятные, коллекционирующие секс-партнёров ради внутренних самоутверждения и самопобеды.

алек был всеми сразу.  
или каждым типом в разные моменты.  
в зависимости от настроения.

roy wood$ – all of you (ozzie remix).

 

бордовые гематомы на теле магнуса за день не то чтобы не успели даже с помощью маски бодяги преобразоваться в начинающие заживать синяки и приглушить себя в тонах, а лишь только начали своё болезненное театральное представление, выраженное в пике их цвета и нервных болезненных пульсированиях при надавливании. и алек испытывал двойную негу, осознавая, что магнусу вдвое больнее, когда он проходится зубами по очередному не маленьких размеров кровоподтёку, оставленному им же: на шее, торсе, предплечьях, внутренней стороне бёдер.   
нега? о да, это именно то чувство: кажется, у него даже в голове в тот момент играла "кармина бурана"*, самая страстная её часть. он, подобно остроглазому геометру-чертёжнику, всаживался зубами в те же миллиметры тела, органически рассчитывая расстояния: где до этого находились передние зубы, тройка, клык, пятёрка… магнус болезненно щурился и до бруксизма* сжимал челюсть в попытках не выдавить из себя ни одного громкого междометия, чтобы, видимо, никоим образом не предоставить алеку такого удовольствия, как осознание своей слабости.   
это уравнение было чем-то похоже на те, которые решают на алгебре:  
x+y=какая-то хуйня,  
или чересчур больно + очень приятно = ты не думай, а ты не останавливайся, пожалуйста (?)  
(нет, без пожалуйста, просто не останавливайся, блять).

вспоминая невнятный диалог между очередными непрерывными губопоеданиями о «- к тебе или ко мне? – к тебе быстрее», магнус, кажется, в своей голове всё ещё находился на стадии предвкушения, на самой деликатесной стадии. несмотря даже на то что алек уже давно находился на стадии "я уже не смогу притормозить".  
алек растягивал жёстко, но вечно. ему определённо нравился этот этап прелюдии больше всех прочих. казалось, вся его когда-то эмоциональность досталась только кистям рук, и он ловил непревзойдённый кайф от понимания тела партнёра и его физически-фонетических реакций нервными окончаниями своих пальцев.  
алек сосал жёстко, но вечно. казалось, он не имел представления о том, насколько болезненно использование зубов в минете. хотя. он, конечно и безусловно, прекрасно это знал. поэтому использовал.  
магнус не останавливал. иногда лишь неразборчиво тянулся напряжённой ладонью к голове алека в попытках замедлить, приостановить натиск. но не прикасался. и лайтвуд, стоя на коленях посреди спальни музыканта, не предоставив тому такой опоры, как стена, дверь или вообще что угодно, брал магнуса в свой рот, брал магнуса своими пальцами. казалось, у лайтвуда вот-вот настанет дегидратация*, ибо по бёдрам магнуса стекала прозрачными каплями целая амазонка слюнных желез. рука магнуса застыла в нескольких сантиметрах от темени алека, и, кажется, он прекратил дышать. лайтвуд вопросительно-раздражённо мазнул по нему взглядом снизу-вверх, а после наскоро схватил ладонь партнёра и поместил её к себе на голову между теменной и затылочной областями, на несколько секунд сменив деятельность своего рта на говорение: - что застыл? направляй. не сдерживайся, блять. ну камон. – и магнус вымученно сжал зубы, шумно выдыхая через нос, до боли в пальцах оттягивая пряди волос алека и насаживая его глоткой на свою плоть, надеясь, что тот поперхнётся.  
но алек, видимо, слишком профессионал "своего дела". и, к слову, существующий клишированный, к слову, не миф о том, что у "азиатов маленький", к слову, совсем не вписывался в ситуацию с магнусом. но алеку, кажется, было похуй. он вошёл во вкус (в прямом смысле) и, как мартовский кот, истязал свою суку, что будто была сплошь обмазана валерьянкой, своим ртом. и каждый раз, когда алек, массивно вжимаясь носом в генетически гладкий лобок магнуса, вбирал его член, что казалось невозможным, до основания, а после зубами обхватывал его, у магнуса до одури резко сдавливало в области паха и саднило в пальцах ног (как же сложно было просто держать равновесие). и магнус, остервенело ухватив алека за волосы, потянул его вверх, в попытках заставить подняться с колен, из-за чего алек болезненно застонал, распространяя гортанную вибрацию по всему телу магнуса, и выпустил его из своего влажного и липкого рта с порнушно-грязным звуком, в мире вещей похожим на тот, когда винная пробка с помощью штопора вытесняется из пределов горла бутылки. их взгляды столкнулись. с красных распухших губ лайтвуда тянулись вязкие линии слюны. его скулы, подбородок и шея влажно блестели. как и глаза. и он выглядел ошалело. магнус невнятно хмыкнул и без лишних слов кулачно приложился к футболке алека на груди, собирая её, рывком притягивая того к себе, начиная буквально вылизывать его рот широкими мазками языка; небольшими шагами, чтобы не споткнуться о болтающиеся на щиколотках брюки, начал направлять их к первой попавшейся на глаза горизонтально-вертикальной поверхности, в последствии толкая алека на пристенный комод, из-за чего тот, с громким звуком встречи стены и комода\ комода и поясницы, болезненно прошипел в рот партнёра. а тот не медлил: его пальцы спустились к брюкам алека, начиная наспех расстёгивать их, резко приспуская, обнаруживая, что под ними не полагается (?) белья. алек увесисто сжал плечи магнуса, после проезжаясь ладонями по его ключицам к груди, смело, с мощным хлопком прикладываясь к ней и надавливая, тем самым заставляя бэйна опуститься на колени. что магнус и сделал, попутно исследуя своим носом и влажным ртом торс алека.  
магнуса сушило, дико хотелось пить. и алек, словно прочитав его мысли, потянулся рукой к бокалу, что стоял на журнальном столе рядом с комодом. он залпом осушил его, пьяно проливая одну четверть на себя и магнуса, из-за чего последний стал жадно вылизывать рельефный и влажный торс алека, его тазобедренные кости, ощущая во рту привкус пота и красного сухого массэто. и эта картина, конечно же, заворожила алека: он буквально пожирал музыканта глазами, представляя, что он сейчас с ним сделает. его язык... требовал особого... уважения. магнус беспорядочно кружил вокруг плоти алека, исподлобья нагло, плотоядно, хищно, развратно наблюдая за ним; иногда специально улиточно-медленно оставляя длинную и широкую влажную полосу на бедре. и алек больше не мог позволить себе быть ошеломлённым. он поместил обе ладони на затылок магнуса, наблюдая за тем, как тот погружает его головку в свой рот, и резво отодвинул того от своего агрегата, большим пальцем задевая нижнюю губу, болезненно оттягивая её, собрав всю сладкую слюну, чуть наклонившись, плюнул магнусу в рот, восполняя дефицит слюны (?), а после резко насаживая его рот на свою плоть.

***

naughtyboy ft. bastille – no one’s here to sleep.

 

\- тебе вкусно? – двое раскинулись на послестипльчезной* постели. свежая простынь почти истребила ароматы многочасового соития, придавая воздуху цветочно-порошкового амбрэ*. на бывшем месте имения организовался полноценный стол-пикник из далеко не фруктов, овощей и шоколадных конфет в виде сердец с разными наполнителями. окна были открыты настежь, и тюль устраивал перфоманс (это, кажется, уже образ-символ дома магнуса). солнце садилось. или поднималось (кто знает?). промасленный рот алека жадно поглощал очередной кусок пиццы из излюбленного магнусом места «roberta’s pizza», которую доставил паренёк лет 20, явно не ожидавший улицезреть в дверях очередного заказчика помятого и растерзанного магнуса бэйна в наспех накинутом махровом белом халате.  
\- о да. я был так голоден. - алек сидел по-турецки с кое-как прикрывающим бёдра хлопко-сатиновым одеялом и жадно вливал в себя ледяной и бессмертно крепкий лонг-айленд из стакана на пятьсот миллилитров, зубами разжёвывая очередную одну шестую лимона вместе с кожурой.  
\- я заметил. - магнус нервно ухмыльнулся. казалось, что-то не так. - если ты хочешь повторить в сто пятый раз, то я пас. хотя бы на час. на мне нет живого места. - взгляд музыканта потерялся где-то в линии "конца океана", что гениальными мазками диего фацио* раскинулась по ту сторону спальни через панорамные стёкла. он медленно потягивал шоколадный милкшэйк из соломины и болезненно щурился, когда та проходилась по нижней губе.   
\- мне нужно извиниться? - алек был... рассержен(?).  
\- нет. - ответил магнус сухо.  
пауза затянулась. и пространство комнаты наполнили лишь частые проглатывания алкогольного и шоколадного напитков и розово-голубо-фиолетовые оттенки всё-таки рассвета.  
\- что ты больше всего любишь в сексе? - магнус поместил полупустой стакан на прикроватную тумбу и разместился у изголовья кровати, глазами изучая тело спортсмена. казалось, ему было достаточно этой одной минуты, чтобы снова быть всегдарадостным тамадой.  
\- ты задаёшь мне этот вопрос после того, как мы уже раз пять (?) этим занимались? - алек спустил пустую коробку из-под пиццы и полупустые боксы с китайской лапшой на пол, располагаясь на постели удобнее.  
\- мы были слишком заняты, чтобы разговаривать. - магнус наклонил голову на бок и полу-улыбнулся, пальцами массируя ноющую шею. алек проследил глазами за движениями его кисти.  
\- я думаю, ты прочувствовал, что мне нравится.  
\- сотую, тысячную долю? факт, что тебе нравится жёстко и жестоко? это не всё, это даже не основа. ты закрыт. ты просто физически высказываешь в меня свою агрессию. душишь, кусаешь, бьёшь, получая от этого кайф(?), но кайф не того вида. это не наслаждение от контакта тел, это наслаждение твоё собственное, которое связано с унижением. наверное, ты фанат бдсм. или... не знаю... - магнус прищурился. казалось, ему не особо-то и хотелось найти то самое правильное слово.  
\- и я не знаю. - выдавил лайтвуд с раздражением. - ты сейчас так подавлен (или мне кажется). однако, мне не показалось, что я тебя насиловал, что тебе не понравилось, что...  
\- мы же не об этом, алек. - магнус звучал, как магнус после тридцать шестого концерта в туре. - ты боишься остановиться на секунду и почувствовать. ты считаешь, что ты не заслуживаешь удовольствия от... близости с кем-то, и ты… - алек цокнул и, конечно, закатил глаза, нервно проезжаясь ладонью по разгорячённому лицу.  
\- бред. не заслуживаю? тоже мне психолог. - в голосе лайтвуда слышалась досада. а после он "успокоился". - у меня очень чувствительные ступни и пальцы на ногах. – магнус не смог сдержать смешок от неожиданного ответа. алек продолжил. – мне нравится причинять тебе боль, потому что это нравится тебе. и потому что ты причиняешь её в ответ. я не мягкотелый. и через нежность я не чувствую твоего исступления. я могу почувствовать его только тогда, когда тебе больно и ты хочешь поделиться этим со мной, взаимно в адреналине отдавая мне свою агрессию, перерабатывая её в процессе в кайф.  
\- мм. - губ магнуса коснулась медленная улыбка. - может, всё не так запущено, как я думал. - он потянулся к стакану алека ладонью, перехватывая его и допивая алкогольную жидкость, поморщившись. - не ожидал, что ты озвучишь что-то подобное. - он наклонил стакан к своему рту, языком доставая из него кубик льда, начиная его рассасывать. алек хищно улыбнулся... а после резко поменялся в лице, осёкся, пройдясь взглядом по растерзанной шее магнуса. он словно вспомнил, что алан рикман умер.   
\- я сейчас. - алек нервно поднялся с постели и последовал к двери. бровь магнуса автоматически поплыла вверх. - да чё, мне нужно отлить. сейчас вернусь. - бэйн хмыкнул.

 

***

 

не то чтобы алеку действительно хотелось в уборную. алеку хотелось отдохнуть. он пресытился. разговорами, взглядами, другим человеком. хотелось лечь в свою постель, включить каких-нибудь "двух девиц на мели" и не думать. справа от уборной располагалась комната, которая ранее не бросалась ему в глаза. но сейчас дверь в неё была приоткрыта, и изнутри пёстрыми бликами мерцал розовато-оранжевый рассвет, пробравшийся, очевидно, тоже сквозь панорамные окна. алек неспешно вошёл внутрь.  
вау. пространство было заполнено, видимо, подарками от фанатов. наверняка меньшая их часть, но, кажется, комната была буквально захламлена. на приблизительно четырёхметровой пробковой доске булавками крепились портреты магнуса, выполненные совершенно разнообразной техникой; какие-то письма, записки, визитки, флаеры с концертов. а рядом на стене располагалась огромная карта мира со вколотыми в неё приблизительно тремястами (глаз-алмаз) разноцветными булавками. очевидно, магнус отмечал, где он был. очевидно, магнус много где был. алек непроизвольно смочил языком пересохшие губы, неспешно почёсывая плечо. ещё с несколько тысяч рисунков лежало на полках шкафа в объёмных стопках. там же находились мягкие игрушки, куклы в виде магнуса, именные зажигалки, ручки, солнцезащитные очки с оправой, исписанной большим количеством букв м, большие конверты и коробки, набитые различными сувенирами. особенно в глаза бросались письма с выразительно исполненными строками на них "спасибо за твоё творчество","ты заставил меня жить снова", "не знаю, что бы было, если бы не ты" и тэдэ.  
\- некрасиво читать чужие письма. - алек невольно дёрнулся, оборачиваясь на голос. магнус стоял в дверях, держа в руках сигарету и пепельницу. на его тело была накинута длинная фиолетовая футболка-безрукавка с капюшоном и белой надписью, вышитой стразами, на ней: "i'm not gay, but 20$ is 20$". он изучал лайтвуда глазами, протяжно затягиваясь. алек невольно проследовал к нему навстречу.  
\- наверное... извини. но. вот скажи: зачем тебе это всё? ради чего ты создаёшь то, что создаёшь? чтобы по тебе сходили с ума? - голос алека звучал скорее как "желающий понять суть и познать дзен", нежели "я тебя за что-то осуждаю". магнус не колебался.  
\- ради себя. мне это нравится. - лайтвуд хмыкнул.  
\- не верю. по крайней мере не целиком. если бы ты делал это для себя, ты бы просто пел у себя в душе.  
\- мм. ты радикален. знаешь, алек...сандр, есть… такой жизненный закон, - магнус затянулся в очередной раз и запрокинул голову, изучая потолок, - который я для себя называю… «законом торта». но, в твоём случае, полагаю, правильнее будет сказать "закон пиццы". так вот, я купил пиццу. но я не могу позволить себе её съесть, вот просто не могу, внутренне, у этого нет причины. но я не-мо-гу. и я иду к кому-то, чтобы предложить эту пиццу... и есть люди, которые скажут: "спасибо, съешь её со мной". и мы разделим пиццу пополам. а есть те, которые заберут пиццу и закроют перед твоим носом дверь. а ты на самом деле принёс им пиццу для того, чтобы её съесть. понимаешь? – алек свёл брови.  
\- хм. ты подразумеваешь, что большинство (если не все) из нас живёт для одобрения со стороны, для похвалы со стороны, для поощрения или даже для прощения. мы такие по своей натуре. априори социализированные. даже если мы интроверты, как нам кажется. нам нужна оценка, принятие, неразочарование. и всё вот это ты делаешь для себя, потому что делаешь для них, а значит, для себя.  
\- ты меня, определённо, понял. - лицо магнуса пронзила улыбка с каким-то оттенком изумления.  
\- ага. мм. ладно. кто такой мариос?  
\- мариус. неважно, алек. - магнус шумно затянулся.  
\- у тебя не будет проблем после... той песни?  
\- извини, конечно, но не надо задавать мне этот вопрос просто потому, что это кажется подходящим нашей беседе; делать вид, что тебе не плевать, мол, этикетничаешь. - магнус, обходя алека, проследовал к карте, изучая её глазами.  
\- ок. - алек неловко водил большим пальцем ноги по кремовому ворсу ковра. - почему ты выбрал себе такой псевдоним - магнус бэйн?  
\- мм. это давно прекратило быть псевдонимом. - магнус взял с полки цветную булавку и "добавил" её к остальным на карте, где-то в область острова калимантана.  
\- да, я в курсе. и всё же?  
\- ты когда-нибудь слышал об эффекте магнуса? - магнус обернулся к алеку, когда тот лишь сконфуженно приподнял правую бровь. - нет? ну. как-нибудь загугли. - бэйн загадочно рассмеялся, а после сделал пару шагов в сторону фортепиано, располагавшемуся у окна. он поместил пепельницу на верхнюю крышку потёртой древесины, последний раз затягиваясь, а после погружая окурок в пепельницу, и скользнул ладонью по деревянному корпусу. алек бессознательно перебирал пальцами щетину, позднее проговорил:  
\- у тебя, что, в каждой комнате по роялю? - магнус усмехнулся.  
\- нет. рояль в основном зале-прихожей и вот это фортепиано... которое когда-то купила мне мама. оно со мной больше пятнадцати лет. - его взгляд казался утомительно серьёзным.  
\- ты... сыграешь мне что-нибудь? - казалось, алек сам удивился своим словам. магнус несмело перевёл глаза на лайтвуда, изучая его лицо.  
\- ч..что? что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сыграл?  
\- не знаю. что угодно. собственного сочинения. ты ведь постоянно пишешь музыку. то, что сейчас подходит под настроение. - алек улыбнулся правым углом губ. магнус моргнул несколько раз, а после поместил руки на крышку, что скрывала собой клавиатуру, открывая её. он присел на банкетку, кинув беглый взгляд на сёрфера через плечо, кивком демонстрируя ему что-то вроде: "подойди ближе". и алек сделал несколько шагов к магнусу, изучая его ровную осанку, когда тот поместил свои пальцы на клавиши, а правую ногу на педальную лапу.   
\- мой... мой любимый композитор - бетховен. и, конечно, я без ума от его "лунной сонаты", сколько себя помню. я написал большое количество реприз*... и, в общем... - магнус задавлено выдохнул и заиграл.

kai engel – moonlight reprise.

 

у алека на глазах проступила влага, а в носовой полости неприятно защипало. это такой странный момент. когда ты не знаешь содержания, потому что нет слов, но ты из-за этого только устойчивее ощущаешь свою историю внутри какой-то мелодии. и эта мелодия показалась алеку слишком, непомерно, излишне, чересчур, чрезмерно знакомой. сюжет его жизни. солнечный свет равномерно расположился в волосах магнуса и где-то вдали мерцала гладь океана. алека омагичила атмосфера, и он... где-то у корпуса магнуса что-то едко запищало, и тот остановился, рукой забираясь в нагрудный карман безрукавки, доставая из него мобильный.  
\- о, нам придумали шипперское имечко. - проговорил он на ухмылке. - алек ведомо подошёл к нему, всё ещё находясь в музыкальной прострации, скользнув ладонью по плечу музыканта, наклоняясь над ним, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же там за содержание сообщения. рафаэль сообщал магнусу о том, как продвигаются дела с релизом, как много каналов и журналов хочет взять у них с алеком совместное интервью и как.... бурно встретила их "пару" сеть. рафаэль настоятельно порекомендовал зайти в твиттер, что магнус и сделал. алек бегло успевал наблюдать, как по хэштэгу #малек твиттеряне сходили с ума, оставляя свои разносортные мнения: "какая пара!", "я же говорил, что бэйн - гей", "алек лайтвуд? серьёзно?", "два сломанных человека нашли друг друга", "у меня сейчас сердце остановится. как круто, что они вместе", "когда свадьба?", "жалко камиллу", "два самых сексуальных человека в мире встречаются...АААААААА", "вы видели, как на шоу эллен магнус пожирал лайтвуда глазами? они точно вместе", "какой горячий клип. это точно песня года", "боже, спасибо, что они так смело говорят о таких важных вещах, выступая за права человека"... твиты не кончались, за несколько секунд прибавлялось ещё несколько сотен. и магнус отложил телефон на верхнюю крышку фортепиано, поднимая голову на алека, лицо которого находилось в нескольких сантиметрах.  
\- и что ты об этом скажешь? нас записали в пары года... - магнус хохотнул. алек выпрямился и отошёл к стене, опираясь о неё спиной.  
\- мм. многие будут в восторге. для моей кампании это удачное дело. я участвую в чемпионате... и...  
\- подожди. - магнус свёл брови. - ты хочешь, чтобы мы... заиграли в отношения?  
\- эм, нет. публика видит то, что хочет видеть. пусть продолжает. - магнус лишь задумчиво провёл пальцами по линии скул.  
\- нет... я как раз-таки думаю, что идея хороша. мы... можем подкидывать им как можно больше... поводов для... радости. мне только надо связаться с рафаэлем и всё обсудить. тебе бы тоже не помешало связаться со своим агентом. - лайтвуд поморщился.  
\- возможно. - магнус изучающе прошёлся глазами по равнодушному, но слегка задумчивому (на уровне вычисления 345 во 2-й степени) лицу сёрфера.  
\- ты своим видом сейчас говоришь что-то вроде: "какие же мы с тобой ужасные люди. сделав что-то правильное, мы... обсуждаем наши дальнейшие действия для удачного продвижения по карьерной лестнице...".  
\- наверное. но. с другой стороны мы ничем не отличаемся от других хороших-плохих людей.

 

***

 

алек лежал в бесконечно мягкой постели магнуса, глазами загипнотизированно наблюдая за летающим тюлем. в его голове всё ещё играла мелодия, которую магнус сыграл ему около получаса назад. голову переполняли мысли обо всём, а следовательно, ни о чём. последний раз он спал около 30 часов назад, тело приятно ныло после ночного родео, а внутри всё бурлило бодростью и вдохновением (?). хотелось сёрфить, встретиться с лидией, позавтракать с иззи и джэйсом... и... обнажённое тело магнуса, по которому стекали мелкие капли воды, мелькнуло в дверях. алек словил дэжавю.  
\- мечтаешь? - магнус открыто улыбнулся и проследовал к журнальному столу, потянувшись рукой за увлажняющим кремом.  
\- хм. о чём?  
\- о сладкой жизни. - магнус приподнял брови, массирующими движениями нанося крем на лицо, глядя на алека.  
\- нет, я... кстати, хотел сказать, что музыка... которую ты написал, которую сыграл мне... очень хороша. - магнус кротко кивнул, помещая крем на стол, а после потянулся рукой к наполовину пустой бутылке вина, которую они так медлительно распивали до, и присосался к её горлу. алек наблюдал за ним. за его рельефной статностью, местами испещрённой кровоподтёками. его ладонь непроизвольно сместилась к паху, покрытому лёгкой тканью бирюзово-белых клетчатых бермудов...  
\- серьёзно? - магнус, конечно, не смог не заметить раскинувшейся пред его глазами картины. - ты животное, лайтвуд. - и он направился к алеку, забираясь на постель. алек не медлил, он стремглав поместил свою ладонь на шею магнусу, болезненно мощно потянув на себя, пытаясь поменять их местами, разместив магнуса под собой, но бэйн легнул алека в живот, из-за чего тот напряжённо выдохнул, прикусив губу, а магнус, воспользовавшись моментом, мощно двинул корпусом на лайтвуда, слаженно укладываясь на тело партнёра сверху, в процессе скользя ладонями по его рукам, добираясь до кистей рук, сковывая их в крепкие зажимы своих пальцев. алек непонимающе приподнял одну бровь. - не волнуйся. я не буду тебя насиловать. ты можешь на секунду расслабиться? - сказал магнус, коснувшись губами переносицы алека, а после, сгибая свои ноги в коленях по обе стороны от бёдер алека, оседлал его.

 

***

jeremih–fuck you all the time.

 

алек начал вколачиваться в магнуса, не позволяя тому, находясь сверху, управлять процессом. и магнус, осознав, что он не справляется с удержанием рук алека и его корпусом, до гудения в висках сжимая зубы, начал исследовать комнату глазами, спустя десяток секунд обратив внимание на полуразвязанную петлю подвязки для занавесок, больше напоминающую фалреп*. отлиииичная верёвка. прочная. магнус раньше никогда не задумывался об этом.  
\- п...подожди. - он, содрогаясь телом, потянулся к верёвке, приподнимаясь со ствола алека, из-за чего тот мощно въелся зубами в шею магнуса, подаваясь к нему телом, в желании возобновить контакт. музыкант сдавленно дёрнулся и прошипел, двинув коленом по бедру алека, ухватывая конец подвязки пальцами.  
\- блять. - руки алека, наконец выбравшись из оков пальцев магнуса, начали по-животному истязать задницу партнёра, въедаясь в мышцы ягодиц, вжимаясь своим членом во все доступные места на теле магнуса, и тот гортанно зарычал.  
\- тише. я прошу тебя. помягче. - он грубо уместил свою пятерню на грудь лайтвуда, мощно вжимая его в матрац, второй рукой собирая кисти алека, прижимая их друг к другу, занося их к изголовью кровати, над головой спорстмена.  
\- что ты делаешь?   
\- просто расслабься... – и магнус плотно перевязал верёвкой оба запястья алека дважды, связывая их между собой (о, это было тяжёлым квэстом, учитывая силу сопротивления алека), а после, несколько раз обогнув прутья железных перил кровати, завязал узел грэйпвайн* (спасибо, папа). он устремился раскрытыми ладонями по плечам алека вниз, мягко, поглаживая, к грудной клетке и ещё ниже, останавливаясь на бёдрах сёрфера, увесисто вдавливая его в поверхность под ними, в желании обездвижить. - пожалуйста, позволь себе получить удовольствие... по-другому. позволь мне получить удовольствие...  
\- я думал, тебе нравится...  
\- да, но если мы продолжим в твоём темпе, то я не смогу появляться на людях около месяца. и мне придётся обратиться к врачу. – алек сконфуженно опустил взгляд на грудь магнуса, а тот, аккуратно, пытаясь не всматриваться в растерянное (?) лицо алека, запрокинул голову, устремившись взглядом в ослепляющую белоснежность потолка, начал утомительно медленно насаживаться на лайтвуда, помогая себе пальцами правой руки. он пытался расслабиться, привыкнуть, испытать это томительное растянутое чувство заполнения, но, поглотив плоть партнёра в себя до конца, почувствовал животную прыть алека, который порывисто приподнял бёдра, толкаясь ещё глубже. магнус содрогнулся всем телом. он небрежно потянулся рукой к лицу партнёра, мощно сдавливая пальцами челюсть, второй рукой придерживая его торс.   
\- сука. сыграй хотя бы раз по моим правилам. - и алек болезненно поморщился, пытаясь собрать всё своё дикое желание выебать магнуса до смерти в кулак. он молча кивнул (или что это было?). и магнус, шумно выдохнув, поместив свои ладони на наружные косые мышцы живота алека, мягко качнулся снова. тот затравлено прикрыл глаза.  
это напоминало сёрфинг. сёрфинг по утру, для себя, не на публику, не на скорость, не на количество словленных волн или трюков. утром июля. когда прохладные брызги волн укачивают тело и не стремятся разрушить сосредоточенность на процессе или медитативное расслабление.   
это напоминало сцену. ловить кайф от реакции публики и гудящей в ушах идеальной мелодии, отдаваясь им полностью, но не сразу, по частям, томительно дожидаясь кульминации, а после развязки.  
магнус отметил, что алек больше не сопротивлялся. он лишь жадно, до побеления кожи в некоторых участках пальцев, въедался ими в верёвку. он зажимал свою нижнюю губу в острый плен своих нижних и верхних зубов, болезненно щурился, порой проезжаясь глазами по лицу и корпусу магнуса, когда тот, не отрываясь глазами от лайтвуда, жестоко-медлительно покачиваясь на нём, скользил ладонями по своему и его торсу. одна ладонь пробралась к собственной шее, ощутимо сдавливая (очевидно, они, друзья по траху, "нащупали" идеальный угол), и он проронил гортанный стон, который не остался не замеченным алеком. магнус понял свой промах (?) и, проехавшись тыльной стороной руки по своему лицу, широко раскрыв рот, увесисто впился зубами в холм венеры своей ладони. и алеку стало сложнее, утопично, невыносимо, отчаянно, чертовски сдерживаться. он начал приподниматься нижней частью туловища, резко, до конца, но магнус, до "скользкого звука чистой посуды" сдавливал своими пальцами его торс.  
\- быстрее, магнус. п... пожалуйста.  
\- нет. - тихо проговорил музыкант, в кайфе запуская ладонь в свои волосы.  
\- быстрее. - руки алека начали усердно стараться высвободиться, но о чём он? это же грэйпвайн.  
\- нет. а... алек. - магнус задвигался-таки резче, грубее, но с приличными размеренными паузами между покачиваниями. а позже ощутил резкую пульсацию где-то в области уретры и тотчас же сместил свою ладонь с корпуса алека на основание своего члена, плотно зажимая его с шумным сдавленным выдохом сквозь зубы. алек больше не мог.  
\- БЫСТРЕЕ, БЛЯТЬ.   
\- ЗАТКНИСЬ НАХУЙ. - магнус пронзительно качнулся, в попытках достигнуть максимума, и насильно сжался вокруг алека. того спонтанно пробрала нещадная и чудовищная оргазменная судорога, проходящаяся по всему телу, выстреливая в паху, в пальцах на ногах, в висках, груди, плечах... из-за которой плотно защемило позвоночник. он импульсивно задёргался, из-за чего только глубже насаживая магнуса на себя, и тот не смог больше бесчувственно наблюдать эту картину... он выпустил свой член из плотного кольца пальцев, проведя несколько раз по стволу вверх-вниз, ощутил остервенело глубокий толчок алека в себя. магнус смог лишь вымученно простонать, выгнувшись в спине, еле удерживая равновесие, вовремя опираясь ладонями о корпус алека. их совместная конвульсия продлилась с десяток секунд, а после магнус обмяк, обездвижено "стекая" на алека, лбом ко лбу, жарко и влажно выдыхая ему в рот. лайтвуд рвано дышал, иногда подёргиваясь в области солнечного сплетения. магнус, прикрыв глаза, расслабленно водил носом по щеке алека, а после проговорил как можно медленнее, всё ещё напоминая себе, как слова правильно складываются в предложения:   
\- ты можешь... не признаваться... даже самому себе, но я уверен, что тебе нравятся мои правила игры.

 

{м а г н у с}

 

\- ты сегодня бодрее себя обычного, магнус. - голос изабэль звучал изнеженно.  
\- просто прилив сил. второе дыхание. знаешь, так бывает, когда ты долго не спал. сначала тяжело, начинаешь погружаться в микросны на ходу, голова чугунная, а потом ты словно берёшь второе дыхание, и мир становится ярче. это ненадолго, но я воспользуюсь.  
\- воспользуешься? находясь здесь?  
\- ты же знаешь, что здесь я нахожусь не совсем по своему желанию. - бэйн прикусил губу, тактично переводя свой взгляд на лайтвуд, в желании не увидеть гримасы обиды. - а воспользуюсь я силой второго дыхания чуть позже.  
\- очевидно, мой внутренний психолог ослаб. и я не в силах... помочь тебе. ты закрыт.  
\- как и ты. мы славно перешли на ты. но контракт сдерживает нас. я не хочу делиться собой с людьми, которые не делятся в ответ. а ты, по сути, и не должна делиться, ведь твоя работа - слушать и... давать советы...  
\- давать советы? магнус, ты ведь раньше работал с психотерапевтами?. - интонация изабэль звучала больше утвердительно, нежели вопросительно. взгляд магнуса на какое-то мгновение, казалось, стал рассеянным. и ему нужен был момент, чтобы снова найти в себе то, что было передано ему, кажется, лично сократом.  
\- да. бывал у психотерапевта. когда погибла мама. ну, знаешь, обязательная как бы процедура в нашем государстве.  
\- я знаю. ты знаешь, что я многое знаю. потому что так положено, и...   
\- именно по причине "так положено" я закрыт. это же очевидно. - в голосе магнуса звучала агрессия, скорее в адрес слов, нежели человека напротив. - ты мне нравишься. - его тембр смягчился. - ну, в каком угодно смысле этого слова. но от тебя зависит решение. поеду ли я в тур. и это заставляет меня думать, что ты экзаменатор. а я должен вычислять: в какое кресло мне присесть, когда я вхожу в твой кабинет. чтобы ты была уверена, что я в порядке, что я в расположении духа. как мне себя вести. как держать руки и корпус. куда смотреть и что говорить. и ведь я правда в порядке. мне лучше. я не собираюсь кого-то убивать. я вполне здоров, насколько это возможно в нашем сумасшедшем мире. более того, сейчас мне намного лучше, нежели было даже месяц назад. и мы с тобой бесконечно будем тянуть эту резину, назначая всё новые и новые сеансы. ты будешь медленно вытягивать из меня нужные тебе слова. конечно, мы заговорим о наркотической зависимости моей матери. о том, каково было мне. как я с этим справился, если справился. потом я пройду какие-то тесты, которые ДОЛЖЕН пройти, чтобы ты определила уровень моего психологического здоровья и степень вменяемости. потом мы будем говорить об отношениях. потому что, мол, я такой весь поломанный. не ищу "здоровых" отношений. а предпочитаю только тех людей, что способны меня искалечить. но правда в том, что я не вынесу ничего нового для себя, насколько бы компетентной и умной ты ни была. не потому что я знаю лучше или больше. а потому что я не хочу этого. сейчас я не готов к психотерапии. особенно с тобой. с человеком, который вызывает доверие. с которым хочется пройтись по бутикам, узнать секрет этого шикарного тату на груди, возможно, языком узнать, прости; сходить в клуб, подцепить кого-нибудь и, может, устроить тройнячок, прости. вот только пока этого ничего не случится и всего другого тоже, потому что наши отношения строятся по схеме: врач - пациент, пусть вы и не используете слово "пациент" и слово "врач". и да, конечно, психотерапевты не дают советы, ну, "по правилам игры". они, мол, делают вид, что "клиент" сам пришёл к этому выводу, они лишь аккуратно направили. но, по сути, - магнус шумно выдохнул, кажется, впервые за весь этот выстрел предложений выдохнул, - это ничего не меняет. и прости мне весь этот сексуальный подтекст. ты и сама прекрасно знаешь, как ты хороша. - лицо изабэль было предельно сосредоточенно, казалось, она пыталась прочесть между строк и переварить информацию, которая не была произнесена. она пыталась не "встревать", вслушиваясь в наконец-то относительно долгий монолог магнуса. а после спокойно проговорила:  
\- ничто не запрещает нам устраивать сеансы вне этого кабинета. - бровь магнуса изогнулась. изабэль подбирала слова. - безусловно, наши отношения профессиональные. и мы не можем быть "подружками по сплетням", потому что я не могу безалаберно относится к своей карьере и, тем более, к своей компетентности. в моей жизни бывали случаи, когда я... ошибалась. и я не хочу их повторять. и я, конечно, симпатизирую тебе. и хотела бы... чтобы мы познакомились по-другому. но сейчас, когда ты только начинаешь открываться... я не хочу перенаправлять тебя к другому психотерапевту. ведь даже если мы будем общаться по схеме: друг - подруга, это не отменит того факта, что внутренне я буду ощущать, что я не просто общаюсь с тобой, а наблюдаю, анализирую и слежу...и это... - магнус улыбнулся. искренне. и протянул раскрытую ладонь, выставленную перпендикулярно по отношению к предплечью, в сторону изабэль в желании попросить её прервать монолог.  
\- я понимаю. правда. насколько бы ни была глупа и "шлюхообразна" эта фраза. но я всё это прекрасно понимаю. но... почему ты тогда произнесла это: "мы можем видеться вне этого кабинета"? - изабэль аккуратно прогладила загнутый лист в своём блокноте указательным пальцем.  
\- знаешь, в хороших школах хорошие педагоги часто проводят уроки на природе, водят ребят в музеи, совместно путешествуют. это же тоже образование. чем это отличается от нашей ситуации? - на лице младшей лайтвуд проступила неподдеальная полу-улыбка.  
\- не знаю, к чему это приведёт. но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

 

***

 

\- никогда бы не подумал, что у такой стройной леди, как ты, любимый "бу-ти-и-и-к" в торговом центре - магазин с японскими сладостями. - магнус протягивал изабэль уже шестую пачку с верхней полки с каким-то ярко-розовым содержанием.  
\- повзрослеешь - поймёшь. - та пыталась проговорить как можно более отчётливо, пережёвывая орехи в шоколаде, а после укладывая пачку конфет, переданную магнусом, в свою корзину. бэйн лишь задорно хохотнул. и они продолжили свою "прогулку" вдоль "сладких витрин".  
\- как будет концерт в японии, обязательно привезу тебе что-то интересное, чего у нас не найти. - изабэль театрально изобразила негодование.  
\- это к тому, что я, мол, должна как можно быстрее выписать тебе "разрешение"? - она изобразила кавычки одной рукой.  
\- нет. - голос магнуса звучал серьёзно. - ты не хочешь, чтобы я помог нести твою корзину? - здесь уже изабэль стала неподдельно серьёзной.  
\- ты серьёзно? галантность? мужской этикет? я тебя умоляю. она лёгкая.  
\- оу. ты из того типа девушек, для которых помощь в надевании пальто, отодвигаемый и пододвигаемый в ресторане стул и тому подобное - признаки сексизма?  
\- скорее признаки гендерных стереотипов. - изабэль хмыкнула. - в своё время я была активисткой в продвижении феминизма. но позже всё своё внимание сосредоточила на карьере. - взгляд изабэль сосредоточился на какой-то "вязаной косе из маршмэллоу" с большим количеством иероглифов на пачке.  
\- ты хочешь дожить до того времени, когда наш мир прекратит быть гендерно нормативным? - магнус взял с витрины шоколад с цельными орехами и, кажется, мятой.  
\- хочу ли? естественно. но доживу ли? очень сомневаюсь. - изабэль положила в корзину объект своего длительного рассматривания.  
\- мне приятно знать, что ты настолько толерантна.  
\- ма-а-агнус, - протянула изабэль ударный [а] в имени магнуса на улыбке, - я надеюсь дожить до того времени, когда люди не будут "приятно удивляться" тому, что кто-то другой тоже толерантный.  
\- интересно, насколько твой брат в этом плане такой же. - магнус вонзился взглядом в лак на своих ногтях, словно сказал что-то лишнее и нужно сделать вид, что это не имело никакого значения. лицо изабэль выражало смятение: очевидно, она хотела улыбнуться, но её взгляд помрачнел.  
\- алек - очень сложный человек. и когда-нибудь...  
\- МАГНУС. - кто-то позади закричал. магнус и изабэль обернулись, увидев розовое лицо какой-то девушки, что страстно бежала в их сторону.  
\- позже продолжим. - проговорил магнус. и натянул улыбку, приветствуя поклонницу.

 

***

 

\- ты знаешь, что мы в среднем тратим четыре года своей жизни только на еду? - магнус без интереса водил ложкой по тарелке, заполненной сырным супом.  
\- примерно. - изабэль улыбнулась, даже глазами. казалось, её пронзило счастливое дэжавю.  
\- так когда я узнаю о татуировках на телах семейства лайтвуд? - взгляд магнуса бегло прошёлся по декольте изабэль, плавно поднимаясь к её глазам.  
\- всему своё время, магнус. - она нарезала курицу в салате "цезарь" на всё более мелкие куски. - и, как я понимаю, тебе лучше спросить у алека.  
\- пф. - магнус шумно выдохнул. - не комментирую. - и на приблизительно двадцать секунд их столик в "кафэ мнемоник" пронзила громкая тишина, которую иногда прерывали звуки столовых приборов.  
\- как продвигается работа с альбомом, магнус? пишешь что-то новое? - правильный вопрос.  
\- ох. - магнус "заискрился". казалось, сейчас его унесёт словесный поток. не казалось. - прекрасно. правда. я пишу так много и так быстро, что не успеваю покупать новые карандаши. я за эти пару недель написал больше, чем за последние два года. а ещё идеи для клипов. их нескончаемое количество. и, знаешь, это так сложно, когда ты придумываешь что-то, но не можешь довести до точки, а потом в тебя проникает ещё одна идея. и ещё. и старые, пусть даже и те, что были всего пару минут назад, уже не кажутся такими интересными. и ты не видишь смысла записывать всё это. потому что всё равно придёт на ум что-то новое через час. или два. и я умираю в этом потоке идей. но, что странно, я не чувствую от этого истощения, усталости или разочарования. оно... стимулирует. мне слишком давно не было так... объёмно. меня во мне стало так много, что я испытываю дикое желание поделиться. но и здесь проблема... с реализацией. с додумыванием. плюс я всегда был слаб в синтезе. ладно там анализ, но синтез... и... - изабэль открыто рассмеялась, а после прокомментировала:  
\- подожди. я слушаю тебя, но не могу слушать. потому что до сих пор не могу поверить... ты, что, правда сам... покупаешь себе... карандаши? - тут уже рассмеялся бэйн.  
\- я образно выразился. у меня для этого есть самуи... саймон... или рафаэль.  
\- рафаэль сантьяго? - голос изабэль звучал заинтересованно. она откашлялась.  
\- вы знакомы? - любопытство в вопросительной интонации магнуса зашкаливало.  
\- алек часто говорил с ним по громкой связи. я просто... слышала некоторые... выдержки из их беседы.  
\- ну... - магнус улыбнулся. - когда-нибудь познакомитесь лично. хотя, безусловно, он умеет очаровывать. - музыкант подмигнул изабэль, погружая большой кусок, очевидно, очень свежего багета в свой рот.  
\- как ты справляешься... с проблемой реализации?  
\- пока никак. - магнус начал внимательно изучать воображаемый рисунок скатерти.  
\- что насчёт... поменять обстановку? развеяться? делать дело не так, как ты привык... ну, выход из зоны комфорта...? некоторым это помогает, знаешь. - казалось, магнуса осенило где-то на словосочетании "зона комфорта". он мгновенно нашёл глазами глаза визави* и точечно произнёс:  
\- я. тебя. обожаю.

 

{а л е к}

 

\- воу, чувак, ты вообще спал сегодня? – джэйс протянул алеку стакан уже почти остывшего латтэ из "старбакса" за углом, завидев брюнета (надо отметить: очумело помятого), выходящего из своих апартаментов, со спортивной сумкой в руках.  
\- нет. – алек невнятно хмыкнул, видимо, в желании посмотреть на себя со стороны, наспех выхватывая стакан и делая большой глоток кофейного (то есть скорее молочного) напитка. – сегодня отличная погода. хочу воспользоваться моментом и посёрфить до обеда. – джэйс вопросительно приподнял бровь, начиная следовать за алеком, который, кажется, куда-то спешил.  
\- и не поделишься, чем ты занимался всю ночь? - алек выразительно медленно закатил глаза, демонстрируя эту театральную моно-сцену джэйсу.  
\- если ты об алкоголе, то нет, я не нажрался в одного.   
\- прогрессируешь, брат. – джэйс перекинул свою спортивную сумку через плечо для удобства. – сегодня составлю тебе компанию в воде. – алек проигнорировал эту реплику, желая не показать брату своего удивления. – и всё же, что там про ночное времяпрепровождение?  
\- мм, я был у магнуса. – алек свёл брови, на что джэйс лишь ухмыльнулся.  
\- ага. отлично схвачено. подробности?  
\- не уверен, что хочу говорить об этом, с тобой и сейчас.  
\- не уверен, что помню, когда мы говорили о твоей личной жизни в последний раз.  
\- я был у магнуса. какое отношение это имеет к моей личной жизни, джэйс?  
\- алек, ты такой смешной. – вэйланд наигранно рассмеялся, произнеся распевно низко: "ха-ха-ха", а после надел большие солнцезащитные очки, отмечая, что сегодняшний бруклин какой-то чрезмерно паляще-солнечный для марта. – окей. кстати, хотел сказать, что мы все в восторге от клипа.  
\- о, я уже успел прочитать твои твиты с содержанием: #мойоченьгорячийбрат, #малекрулит, #сделайамерикугейскойснова и так далее. – алек в завершении цокнул, а джэйс не театрально рассмеялся (ему всегда смешно от своих шуток).  
\- ну, будем честны: я тоже смешной. – правый угол губ лайтвуда поплыл вверх. – и да, это правда очень круто. мы с иззи пересматривали видео раз 20 подряд. не знал, что у магнуса так сильно… прокачаны большие грудные мышцы. – алек сделал несколько больших глотков, отметив, кажется, впервые, как архитектурно правильно дакота плэйс переходит в восток 66-я стрит.  
\- зайдём в магазин к дедуле уиллу. переоденемся. - джэйс не настолько хорошо импровизирует, как автор этого "произведения". ноэтонеточно. - я одолжу сёрф, а ты… у него для тебя есть новый борд, подарок. он просил передать. – алека передёрнуло, он остро перевёл свой взгляд на джэйса, сбиваясь с шага. упоминание об этом мудром старце, от которого был без ума макс, всегда выводило его из равновесия.  
\- мм. ты же знаешь, что у меня есть своё припляжное помещение, в котором найдётся сёрф для тебя. там и переоденемся. давай в другой раз зайдём к уиллу.  
\- алек. - джэйс не смотрел на брата.  
\- джэйс. - алеку сложно было передвигать ногами. - почему здесь так много отсылок к "50 оттенкам серого"?

 

***

 

\- джэйс! – уилл стоял у стэнда с термокостюмами, и его лицо озарила непомерных размеров улыбка, когда он заметил блондинистого "лайтвуда" в своём магазине. он, подобно многовнуковому деду, расставляющему ладони своим бегущим навстречу внукам, массивно раскинул свои, предлагая объятья, на что джэйс, конечно, согласился, заключая седовласого бывшего (?) сёрфера в свои медвежьи объятия. – как же я рад тебя видеть, сынок. – не успел он толком договорить, как его глаза расширились, когда он заметил за спиной джэйса старшего брата, что нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, стоя в дверях магазина. уилл неловко улыбнулся ему, освобождая джэйса из своей мощной хватки, следуя к алеку. тот чрезмерно по-взрослому протянул уиллу руку. старик на улыбке покачал головой, а после схватил старшего за предоставленную руку, потянув на себя, заключая того в не менее медвежьи объятья. – алек, - проговорил он, прижимаясь щекой к шее (ну куда ему до двухметрового богатыря) брюнета, - мы так давно не виделись. – и простояв так, с плотно закрытыми глазами, с несколько секунд, ослабил хватку и отступил от алека на шаг, фокусируя свой взгляд на его не самого понятного цвета глазах.  
\- да, уилл, с… похорон. – старик поджал губы.  
\- ты… мог бы зайти ко мне раньше, алек.  
\- да, я… - алек делал вид, что его очень привлекает гидрокостюм цвета дождливой погоды.  
\- ну, ребята, я оставлю вас, пойду переоденусь. – джэйс неловко почесал затылок, удаляясь в примерочную.  
\- ты думаешь, что я считаю тебя виновным в его смерти.  
\- уилл, давай не будем сейчас об этом. - произнёс лайтвуд вымученно.  
\- если мы не будем сейчас, то и потом не будем.  
\- но я…  
\- сынок. пожалуйста. никто не винит тебя, кроме тебя самого...  
\- ой, вот не надо этой твоей умелой философии. - объективно: здесь должен располагаться восклицательный знак. но автор данного произведения сильно не любит этот знак препинания. в голосе алека подсознательно звучала паника фоном.  
\- прекрати это, александр. ты столько перенёс...  
\- думаешь, я винил себя? думаешь, я, как в героических фильмах, взял всю вину на себя и мысленно отправился в монастырь? нет. я до последнего сваливал вину на всё и всех, утверждал, что это несчастный случай, что я…  
\- александр лайтвуд, - уилл поместил свою полураскрытую ладонь на предплечье сёрфера, что подсознательно защищал себя, скрестив руки на груди, - что бы ты ни говорил о себе... ты не сделал ничего дурного, ты хороший человек. ты был рядом со своей семьёй, ты помогал и воспитывал своих братьев и сестру, ты был им как родитель, когда ваши родители… отказались от вас. ты самодостаточен и самолюбив, это да, а ещё упёртый как баран, но ты хороший человек... сильный и смелый... и то, что случилось с твоим братом, - не твоя вина. просто в тот день...  
\- я мог отправиться с ним в другое место. он был ещё слишком мал для такого… он… попросил меня научить его всему. он хотел быть похожим на меня. но в свои годы выполнял уже то, чему я научился только почти в совершеннолетнем возрасте… он…  
\- алек, прекрати. – он увесисто потянул алека на себя, заставив того прильнуть к своему корпусу, объятийно зажимая верхнюю часть туловища брюнета своими руками, демонстрируя тем самым, что всё в порядке, что его понимают, что есть поддержка, опора, что он не один, что…  
\- спасибо. – ладони алека рефлекторно въелись в массивную джинсовку старика, взаимно плотно прижимая к себе. и если бы он не был собой, а был любым человеком с набором разных эмоций, он бы, вероятно, зарыдал по-взрослому. но нет.  
\- я… - уилл ослабил хватку, отступив на полшага, тем самым заставляя старшего лайтвуда смотреть в глаза. – я не виню тебя. и никогда не винил. так случилось. сынок… заходи ко мне, как раньше. выпьем, поговорим обо всём... когда ты будешь готов. а ещё поговорим о девочках… забыл, о мальчиках. и вообще… - уилл неловко улыбнулся.  
\- да… я думаю, на днях, обязательно. - алек шумно дышал.  
\- воу. – джэйс присвистнул, выходя из примерочной, застёгивая кожаную куртку поверх гидрокостюма. – а вы хорошо смотритесь вместе. – уилл неловко хохотнул.  
\- да нет, куда мне соревноваться с тем красавчиком, которого алек отхватил себе. – он потрепал лайтвуда по голове (ему, кажется, пришлось для этого приподняться на носки).  
\- что? – алек поморщился… - ты смотрел… видео…  
\- о да. и фиона смотрела. и все здесь. мы были потрясены. и интервью у эллен. знали бы, что пойдёшь к ней, попросили бы взять автограф. а клип… ну это... как там макс говорил... крутяяяяк. – алек сконфуженно перевёл взгляд на ухмыляющегося джэйса.  
\- я… я понимаю, что для вашего поколения, что для вас… для религиозных людей это всё очень...  
\- в этом не было ничего постыдного, сынок. в этой песне было больше смысла, чем в большинстве песен кэтти пэрри. а ты знаешь, как бабуля фиона обожает кэтти пэрри.

 

***

 

\- после серии ревёрсов* и катбэков* джэйс вымученно разочаровался в своём когда-то желании посёрфить вместе с алеком. последний, в свою очередь, выполнял уже, кажется, пятый эйр ту фэйки*, открыто смеясь, наблюдая за неповоротливостью брата.  
\- джэйс, ты теряешь сноровку. – кричал он тому, выполняя 360.  
\- не всем быть тобой, алек. не сомневаюсь, что ты и трахаться в воздухе можешь. – прокричал он в ответ.  
\- чтобы ты знал, этим занимаются не люди, а орлы. орлы спариваются исключительно в воздухе.  
\- факт дня номер раз? скучал по твоей ментальной википедии, братишка. – джэйс проехался рядом с братом, обдавая того мощной волной брызг, сталкивая с сёрфа, а после исполняя кросс-стэп*, мысленно раздосадованно подумав про себя: "жаль, алек под водой и не видел, как я классно это сделал". алек вынырнул из-под толщи воды, вытягивая подвязанный к ноге борд, а после укладываясь на него туловищем, начал грести к берегу.  
\- давай кто быстрее к суше. – и джэйса весьма позабавила данная ситуация. неужели алек вернулся?  
\- кто последний, тот... сегодня платит за ужин. - он повторил действия алека и усердно начал грести руками в попытках обогнать брата. 

\- тебе надо поработать над кросс-стэпом. - сказал алек, обернувшись через плечо к брату, вставая прочно ногами на берег и подхватывая сёрф под мышку.  
\- эй, вообще-то ты не видел.  
\- я всё видел. – старший достал большое махровое полотенце из сумки и принялся вытирать лицо и волосы, на секунду вспомнив вопрос, который макс когда-то задал ему: "как далеко заходят лысые люди, когда моют голову?". джэйс влил в себя стакан заготовленного протеинового коктейля, усаживаясь на песок.   
солнце приятно обжигало мокрое тело, волны набегали на берег, скрывая недавно оставленные братьями следы. алек смотрел в океанную гладь и пытался вспомнить, в чём же был посыл финала сериала "лост".

 

{м а г н у с}

 

\- алло?  
\- магнус, ты где? – голос рафаэля изображал волнение уровня как минимум крушения титаника.  
\- я кое-куда лечу. и я выключаю телефон.  
\- подожди, что?  
\- ты забыл? несколько лет назад я делал так же, когда мне был необходим "широкий шаг"?  
\- что?  
\- как маленький. всё ему объясни. мне нужно было поменять обстановку и сделать что-то... непривычное. роулинг бронировала номер в отеле за тысячу баксов, когда писала "гарри поттэра", потому что это помогало ей сконцентрироваться. это был её "широкий шаг". мой – очевидно, я буду совершать сейчас.   
\- магнус… я…  
\- всё хорошо. на почту пришлю тебе данные самолёта хагрида, и...  
\- хагрида? того, кого прозвали хагридом в честь хагрида, который еле доставил гарри поттэра к месту проживания?  
\- я бы доверил хагриду свою жизнь. - проговорил магнус "в сердцах", пародируя дамблдора.  
\- почему ты не воспользовался личным самолётом?  
\- потому что это привычно.  
\- не буду комментировать.  
\- всё, мы взлетаем, я отключаюсь. мне нужно сконцентрироваться.  
\- магнус, береги себя.  
\- ага. поцелуй от меня сайвадора. – бэйн сбросил вызов и на секунду непроизвольно сфокусировал своё внимание на циферблате часов сэнсора мобильного. 19:06. как давно он спал в последний раз?  
магнус растянулся на диване, потягивая апельсиновый фрэш из бокала. нет ничего эстетичнее для глаз, чем наблюдать рассвет с высоты птичьего полёта. сквозь стёкла иллюминаторов воздушное судно наполнилось лилово-розовой дымкой. но всё, о чём мог думать магнус, - это, конечно, С.О.Н. но не сейчас. нельзя. он тягуче и полусонно-медлительно листал сводку новостей за сегодняшний день на каком-то сайте, не пытаясь уловить суть событий, в очередной раз плотно сжав зубы, проехавшись глазами по тексту о предполагаемом теракте в лондоне... не желая больше думать об этом бесчеловечном ужасе, он отправился в ленту твиттера, которая пестрила его фотографиями. магнус очень любит подписываться на свои фан-аккаунты. но его взгляд зацепило фото, сделанное, очевидно случайным "прохожим" (или нет) сегодня: алек, покоряющий волны. мокрый. растрёпанный. в таком отлично облегающем тело гидрокостюме. рядом с ним в воде виднелась белая грива. наверняка - джэйс. лицо алека казалось сосредоточенным. а хэштэг снимка гласил #новыйлюбовникмагнусабэйнаалеквеликолепный. магнус дважды прочёл слово "любовник", дважды раздражённо цокнув про себя. а после, без колебаний, открыв телеграмм, он, не задумываясь, отправил алеку короткое: «в субботу у меня. 19.00. хо. ». – и выключил телефон.

 

_  
примечания:

*джэймс кэмерон – сценарист и режиссёр фильма «титаник».  
*том сикс – сценарист и режиссёр фильма «человеческая многоножка».  
*дэвид финчер – режиссёр «бойцовского клуба» и большого количества крутых триллеров и психологических ужасов.  
*теодор банди – один из самых ужасающих в истории маньяков и серийных убийц, некрофил.  
*хронотоп – время и пространство.  
*парфорс – один из видов циркового конного жанра.  
*наключичная татуировка «ключица»: на самом деле в моей голове всплыл образ митча грасси (одного из солистов «пентатоникс»), у которого на ключице набита надпись «collarbone».  
* тайцзицюан - китайское внутреннее боевое искусство, один из видов ушу.  
*виола дэвис получила в 2017-м году "оскар" в номинации «лучшая актриса второго плана» (ура. наконец-то).  
*мариус адомайтис – литовский продюсер, весьма и весьма гомофобный.  
*словить макконахи (русс. слэнг) - пасть духом, внезапно приуныть, погрузиться в ницшеанские настроения, мрачно охуеть от жизни.  
*твигги – лэсли хорнби - британская супермодель, актриса и певица.   
*леонар - придворный куафёр (парикмахер) королевы марии-антуанэтты, её любимый стилист; придумал большое количество ставших популярными в то время женских "объёмных" причёсок.  
*причёска «а-ля белль пуль» - дамская высокая причёска из собственных и накладных волос, названная в честь известного фрегата belle poule, который сразился с английским фрегатом hms аретуса.  
*эффект лестницы - "esprit d'escalier"(франц.) - выражение относится к моменту, когда ты находишь правильный ответ, но уже поздно  
*нэва хэв ай эва - игра "я никогда не...".  
*кармина бурана - o fortuna (carmina burana) карла орффа. заютьюбте.  
*бруксизм - скрежет зубами.  
*дегидратация - обезвоживание - патологическое состояние организма, вызванное уменьшением количества воды в нём ниже физиологической нормы.  
*стипль-чез - скачки с препятствиями.  
*амбрэ - (амбре, конечно, по языковой норме) - приятный запах | устар. \ ирон. о дурном запахе.  
*диего фацио - один из лучших (моё мнение) художников-гиперреалистов.  
*реприза - часть (раздел) в простых формах, сложных формах и сонатной форме, содержащая повторение музыкального материала после его развития или изложения нового.  
*фалреп - верёвка, за которую держатся при входе на корабль по веревочной лестнице.   
*узел грэйпвайн - двойной рыбацкий узел: используется для вязания верёвочных петель, очень надёжный.  
*визави - тот,кто находится напротив.  
*ревёрс: сёрфер разворачивается с доской на 180 градусов, выезжая с волны плавниками вперёд.   
*катбэк: сёрфер отъезжает чуть дальше от рушащейся секции волны и делает плавный, но при этом мощный поворот, направив доску в сторону пены. катбэк часто используют для того, чтобы занять нужное положение для проезда в трубе. во время этого манёвра сёрфер использует для поворота и плавники и рэйлы, уводя их в воду, а сам наклоняет своё тело ближе к воде.  
*эйр ту фэки - вылет в воздух с приводнением в фэйки, то есть хвостом с плавниками вперёд. после приводнения сёрфер некоторое время съезжает задней ногой вперёд, прежде чем развернётся на 180 градусов.  
*кросс-стэп - это переставление ног таким образом, чтобы нога, которая стоит сзади, перемещалась вперёд первой, перекрещиваясь с передней ногой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> расскажите мне,пожалуйста,всё,что вы думаете об этом.  
> а ещё сообщайте мне о логических ошибках (об опечатках - конечно,тоже,вернее тем более).  
> у меня очень слабо развито внимание в моменты импровиза,в том числе писанинного.  
> а я не хочу логических (сценарных) ошибок,что очень логично.  
> но не пишите мне,пожалуйста,о степени вашего недовольства по поводу неразвёрнутости постельных сцен (как посчитал нужным,так и оставил).  
> но всё остальное пишите.
> 
> вот.всё.спасибо.  
> p.s.пиздецнетверемени.  
> зачем я взялся за переделывание этой работы.  
> интересно:кому вообще до сих пор интересен фанфикшн.  
> twi: https://twitter.com/kevin_d_a_l_e


	5. глава пятая: ремиссия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6584617

|мир был охвачен огнём.  
и никто не мог спасти меня,  
кроме тебя.  
это так странно,  
что желание способно сделать   
с глупыми людьми|

 

{м а г н у с}

 

« - магнус, сколько раз я просила тебя оставить все эти твои гейские замашки при себе, когда мы на публике? ты бы ещё засосал его у всех на виду.  
\- о ком ты, камилла? - магнус неторопливо помешивал мизинцем какой-то прозрачный и, очевидно, очень алкогольный напиток в бокале, растянувшись в кресле, пытаясь сбросить утомительность сегодняшнего вечера. белькур была в ярости, по крайней мере чрезмерно демонстрировала ярость, широко жестикулируя даже в те моменты, когда ничего не говорила.  
\- кого? этого хренова пидора мэтта бомера. господи, тебя нельзя оставить и на минуту. что скажут о моей репутации? ты постоянно всё портишь. - она начала утомлённо расстёгивать свои дорогие туфли с какими-то очень странно придуманными пряжками. наверное, именно из-за этих "бриллиантовых пряжек" они стоили магнусу целое состояние. и магнуса задело. но далеко не туфли.  
\- я, конечно, знал, что ты имеешь что-то против людей, которые испытывают влечение не к тебе, но что ты гомофобна, признаться, как-то не замечал. - он усердно массировал глабеллу - очевидно, читающим следует пояснить, что это - место между надбровными дугами. а после изрядно выстраданно осушил содержимое за примерно полторы секунды.  
\- как же достала меня эта толерантность. 21-й век, всё такое. да мне плевать, понимаешь? как там он трахается, насколько прекрасны его голубые глаза, что он с другим мужиком воспитывает детей... просто ТЕБЕ это всё не нужно. ты придумал себе какую-то бредовую идею. типа плевать с кем спать и тому подобное. я, что, тебя уже не устраиваю? постоянно жмёшься к каким-то мужикам. а МНЕ потом отвечать за это. интервью, фотографии, это всё так мерзко...  
\- м-е-е-е-рзко? что ты несёшь, камилла? - бэйну было довольно сложно не ходить туда-сюда в момент вот этой "вспышки". и он грузно поднялся с кресла, подходя к белькур. - тебе... отвратительно? почему столько негатива? столько гнусности в мой адрес? я плохо ухаживаю за тобой? я мало тебе отдаю? чего ты ещё хочешь от меня, твою мать? - лицо камиллы на мгновение смягчилось. казалось, там создавался какой-то измудрённый план по взлому пентагона или происходило решение очередной загадки для гениев от "цикады-3301"* 187-го с половиной уровня. она медленно поднесла ладонь к щеке магнуса.  
\- чтобы ты был моим целиком. чтобы мне не приходилось с кем-то делить тебя. - придыхания в её голосе звучали фальшиво, но магнус в такие моменты никогда не замечал этого. делал вид, заставляя самого себя не замечать. это напоминало момент в сериале, на который отводится примерно минута, а главные герои под прекрасно-потрясную музыку произносят что-то вроде:"от сердца и почек дарю вам цветочек". - потому что я люблю тебя, магнус. - бэйна всегда бросала в дрожь вот эта изнеженная фраза, произнесённая устами камиллы. и он плавился.  
\- я тоже люблю тебя».

магнус поёжился. казалось, это воспоминание способно заставить не любить суши, если в момент его возникновения в рот погружается такой долгожданный и самый любимый во всём мире ролл "филадельфия". саднило в области носа, хотелось высморкаться. умыться, чтобы смыть воспоминание и состояние. он был так слеп. это бесконечная жертвенность, нескончаемая ложь себе и всем, чтобы соответствовать одному единственному человеку, который просто говорил фразу, состоящую из трёх слов. если бы в данный момент он не растянулся на полу дорогущего лофта на сто-он забыл каком-этаже, в котором располагалась студия, он бы сейчас же отыскал самые высокие каблуки самых блестящих туфель, самый яркий аутфит (желательно с огромными надписями а-ля:"впизду гендерные стереотипы", "мужиков я тоже люблю", "лав из лав" и тэпэ.), намарафетил бы лицо всеми цветами радуги и вышел бы в свет, предварительно "случайно" отметив свою геолокацию во всех соцсетях.  
бэйн вальяжно и слегка пьяно (интересно: "пьяное" состояние возникло по причине его неспания или же из-за выпитого? а что он вообще сегодня пил? а сегодня - это когда и как давно оно началось?) поднялся с такого невероятно чистого паркета, который перед его приездом наверняка намыливали до блеска сразу две бригады клининговой службы, проходя к величественному стеллажу с книгами, растянувшемуся во всю стену. владелец этой квартиры знал толк в творчестве, искусстве, дизайне и... а плевать, зачем говорить об этом, когда глаза магнуса наткнулись на один единственный "предмет", который "дал под дых" и выбил почву из-под ног. толстая книга в чёрной матовой обложке, на которой большими буквами было написано одно единственное слово - "БИБЛИЯ".

« - ты что на себя напялил? это, что, помада твоей матери? - бэйн (у отца магнуса, очевидно, была иная фамилия, но в контексте читателю так проще воспринимать) старший мощно держал сына за лёгкую бирюзовую ткань платья, что волочилось за магнусом по полу, в котором он, примерно шестилетний, утопал; второй рукой плотно обхватывая подбородок сына. - чего ты молчишь? это, что, слёзы? ты, что, девчонка? слабак! выродок! педик! отродье! - четыре грузных и увесистых удара - то ли ладоней, то ли кулаков, то ли... а какая разница? - поочередно "легли" на лицо магнуса».

бэйн дёрнулся, словно в бреду пытаясь увернуться от чужих рук, спустя примерно двадцать лет. он шумно выдохнул, задвигая библию как можно дальше, не желая больше думать о том, какой силой обладает эта книга, какие воспоминания способна призвать, для скольких людей становится оправданием насилия, хотя должна нести мир.

 

{а л е к}

 

сообщение магнуса (как и десяток других сообщений и уведомлений, но об этом как-нибудь потом) постигло алека, когда тот делал, кажется, сотый снимок улицы, по которой брёл к себе домой после первой за долгое время вылазки в продуктовый магазин. наконец-то этот прекрасный гаджэт включился, ну, когда ему вдруг захотелось. странно, но настроение было каким-то... лёгким, несмотря на тяжёлый рюкзак за плечами, который обычно хотелось быстрее опустошить, а позже просто прилечь. палящее солнце, что странно, не раздражало, а напоминало о весне, которую алек, он забыл, любил или нет. город пестрил жёлтыми машинами с, очевидно, далеко не только туристами в них. движение бешеное, а люди улыбаются. когда алек в последний раз вообще наблюдал за тем, что делают другие люди? когда он в последний раз вообще смотрел на людей, а не сквозь них или себе под ноги? и его реакция на сообщение магнуса - улыбка - была тоже предельно странным для алека аксессуаром. и он протянул свою руку с мобильным, на котором было открыто сообщение магнуса, так, чтобы она шла параллельно уходящей куда-то между домами в горизонт дороге, и сделал несколько педантично выверенных снимков.

уже где-то на тридцать втором этаже его дома телефон даже весьма не неприятно завибрировал, сообщая о том, что у магнуса бэйна на ютьюб канале вышло какое-то новое видео.   
на заставке видео музыкант казался чрезмерно утомлённым и раздосадованным. на его голове, с отлично выбивающейся "острой причёской" располагался огромный капюшон чёрного цвета, переходящий в какую-то широкую толстовку. его глаза были ярко подведены. перед ним стоял микрофон. дизайн обложки был исполнен в тридэ. и весь силуэт магнуса "подвергался объёмности" - за счёт радужных цветов, в каждом из которых слоями было наложено несколько других ситуэтов" магнуса, где он кричал или находился к зрителю в профиль, с закрытыми глазами - а фон изображения был выполнен в нейтрально-сером цвете.   
несмотря на совершенно новое чувство - ЖЕЛАНИЕ сделать что-то как можно быстрее - алек выдержал то время, пока лифт приедет на нужный этаж, пока он дойдёт до своих апартаментов, но... разгружать рюкзак, погружая нужные продукты в холодильник... нет, потом. разуваться - нет, потом. он присел прямо в прихожей, рядом с ковром для наверняка грязных ботинок гостей. да ладно, каких ещё гостей? и нажал кнопку плэй.

маленькие мальчики не плачут.  
маленькие мальчики не стесняются.  
маленькие мальчики жёсткие.  
они делают вещи, которые маленькие девочки даже не пытаются.  
маленькие мальчики не танцуют.  
маленькие мальчики носят брюки.  
маленькие мальчики смелые  
и не держат других маленьких мальчиков за руку.

отец говорил: «я не верю в магию,  
но я верю в тебя.  
и, сын, если ты веришь в отца,  
взгляни в эту книгу и поверь, что всё, что там, - правда».

где-то там, над радугой...  
и если ты изменишь свой "способ любви",  
тогда, возможно, ты сможешь пройтись  
по улицам, вымощенным кирпичами из золота.  
и если ты хочешь это увидеть, помолись вместе со мной.  
потому что где-то над радугой  
есть очень могущественный человек.  
и он хочет, чтобы ты знал,  
где идёт дождь  
после того, когда боль пройдёт,   
они будут танцевать с нимбами  
где-то над радугой.

маленькие мальчики стоят с гордо поднятой головой.  
маленькие мальчики играют в мяч.  
маленькие мальчики неприятно пахнут,  
у них нет слабостей  
и им совсем не нравится розовый цвет.  
маленькие мальчики не поют.  
маленькие мальчики - короли.  
маленькие мальчики играют с воздушными змеями,   
они катаются на велосипедах.  
им не нравятся вещи маленьких девочек.

отец говорил: «я знаю, мой ребенок особенный.  
и,когда ты вырастешь, ты станешь мужчиной.  
и я знаю, что мир может танцевать с дьяволами.  
но будь сильным, принадлежи святой земле»  
(todrick hall - over the rainbow).

где-то глубоко внутри себя алек не мог смириться с чувством, которое раскатами пробиралось наружу. хотелось принять ледяной душ, потому что внутри случился пожар. всё, о чём пел магнус в этой песне, далеко не отдалённо казалось лайтвуду предельно знакомым. он плохо помнил себя ребёнком, потому что старался заморозить всё то больное и травматичное, которое он переживал ежедневно, когда начинал понимать себя и свои "желания". он опустошённо прислонился затылком к стене, нажал на "воспроизвести ещё раз" и прикрыл глаза.  
***  
сложно описать чувство, которое, кажется, испытываешь впервые. или к которому не готов. в котором не хочешь признаваться. казалось, алека осенило дважды. и всё, что ему первым делом пришло в голову, он сделал незамедлительно: он проследовал к своему макбуку, по-прежнему в обуви и верхней одежде, а после открыл вкладку, на которой располагался его сайт, и загрузил снимок, сделанный им не так давно:   
сквозь скрипуче-чистый бокал с пунктирно-ровным отпечатком губ и гладко стекающими по нему каплями просвечивал оранжевый рассвет, ровной линией отражающийся в океане. а внутри бокала шипучая и мутноватая жидкость с окурком в ней.   
алек добавил комментарий к снимку:  
"некоторые люди не ценят того, что имеют.  
но кто вы, чтобы судить их за это,  
не зная, какую борьбу они ведут каждый день?".

 

{м а г н у с}

 

novo amor – anchor (ed tullett remix).

 

это был водопад: катаракт, каскад, водоскат* - всех видов сразу. кажется (!), реально существующий, когда-то уже виденный магнусом. очень похожий на викторию в южной африке, который он лицезрел несколько лет назад вживую и не моргал от этого одиннадцатого чуда света (девятое - крутящиеся стулья, десятое - ароматические свечи с ванилью) так долго, что, казалось, глаза беспросветно тусили с сахарой несколько недель и пересохли. полуобнажённые знакомые из разных периодов жизни магнуса подставляли головы остро секущей воде, а после пенили волосы шампунем, что сам по себе материализовался в их ладонях. особняком стояла его мать, всё такая же молодая, какой он её запомнил, и беседовала с алеком, одновременно с этим действом вплетая крупные цветы, похожие, что странно (нет, ни разу), на кисти сирени, оранжевого и салатового цвета в косы клэри. и где-то в бессознательном раздавались овации на междометно-первобытном языке, что так бессовестно заглушали звуки природы.  
магнус приоткрыл один глаз и поморщился, наскоро непроизвольно ударив себя ладонью по лицу, словно там находилась назойливая муха (на самом деле - выбившаяся прядь волос, что раздражала кожу), и досадно застонал, потянувшись. овации стали отчётливее, а естественный источник освещения, остро проникший в спальню, болезненно бил по полуоткрытым глазам (кажется, солнце специально идеально точно рассчитало угол попадания в глаза, примерно 60 градусов). магнус, будто в прострации, медленно поднимаясь с постели, машинально направился на шум, босыми ногами ощущая неприятный холод паркета, который отправил озноб бродить по всему телу, и вышел на балкон, попутно не рассчитав расстояние от тела к косяку балконных дверей, отменно припечатавшись к нему. зазвенело в ушах. потрясно.   
этажами ниже столпились коллеги по цеху и друзья, которые что-то старательно "ловили" камерами своих мобильных, вглядываясь в гладь океана. пытаясь сконцентрироваться на объекте обожания, магнус, даже спросонья, вполне себе отчётливо различил видневшееся вдалеке тело, ну, конечно, охуенно знакомого сёрфера в облегающем гидрокостюме чёрного цвета. алек. он вытворял какие-то интересные махинации на волнах небольшого размера: эта часть океана, что "прилегала" к дому магнуса, была не так агрессивна, как многие обычно предпочтительные места для сёрфинга у разных мысов территории калифорнии. магнус, морщась, массировал ноющее плечо и отчего-то улыбался самому себе, наблюдая за алеком (если бы он был заядлым твиттерянином, он бы однозначно точно сейчас захэштэгил #противоречивоеутро). тот был хорош (наверное. то есть, конечно, он был хорош, но насколько - бэйн не знал).  
\- эй, магнус, ты проснулся? ты проспал больше суток. мы очень волновались. спускайся к нам. я принесла пончики. кофе на кухне. - улыбающийся голос клэри раздался откуда-то снизу. та изящно прогнулась в спине, выглядывая с нижнего этажа, запрокинув голову, чтобы иметь возможность установить визуальный контакт с музыкантом.  
\- да... сейчас. - магнус отзеркалил улыбку (ну, как по-другому с клэри-то?) и всё так же неосознанно отправился в ванную. он проспал больше суток?

 

***

 

на кухне расположился рафаэль, что аристократично, с, конечно, оттопыренным мизинцем, попивал чай (наверняка свой любимый зелёный саусэп*) и доедал шоколадный пончик, "надевая" предпоследний кусок на вилку, заранее, очевидно, идеально ровно разрезав пончик на симметричные части.  
\- доброе утро. день точнее. выспался?  
\- да... - магнус наполнил кружку, подаренную ему когда-то рагнором и ставшую любимой, с надписью "i <3 anal", кофе и присел за стол к рафаэлю, попутно схватив с барной стойки сигареты и пепельницу. рафаэль недовольно поморщился.  
\- не ожидал... вчера...позавчерашней песни.  
\- и я. - магнус прикурил и добавил в чашку сливки и сахар, что стояли на столе.  
молчаливенько.  
\- давно алек пришёл? - голос магнуса звучал ровно.  
\- около получаса назад. он принёс бумаги от иза... твоего терапевта. ты официально признан вменяемым, прошедшим курс психотерапии. можешь ехать в тур хоть завтра. лэйбл тебя поддерживает во всём... - рафаэль, будто не веря в то, что говорил, откашлялся в кулак на последних словах.  
\- что? почему? так быстро? я... альбом ещё не готов. - магнус казался расстроенным.  
\- да ладно? ты за это время написал десять... двадцать песен? - рафаэль изучающе прошёлся глазами по лицу, шее и торсу, спрятанному под чёрным атласным халатом магнуса.  
\- восемь. на альбом пойдёт не больше пяти из них. это не всё. не хватает основы, идеи, мне нужно проработать это. ещё месяц будет как раз. плюс мы же предупредили фанатов, что тур вступит в свои права через полгода с момента переноса. а прошло всего... я не помню, сколько прошло.  
\- хм. - рафаэль осторожно прошёлся пальцами по своей свежей щетине на ветви нижней челюсти.  
\- да? - магнус сузил глаза, пытаясь вчитаться во внутренний монолог сантьяго.  
\- можно вопрос?  
\- ты его в своей голове уже всё равно задал.  
\- вот эти ещё не успевшие сойти засосы, - рафаэль указал рукой в область общей сонной артерии магнуса, - дело рук, прошу прощения, рта алека лайтвуда?  
\- нет, блять, джэйса лайтвуда. - магнус выразительно цокнул.  
\- смешная шутка. у джэйса другая фамилия.   
\- серьёзно? я думал, это, эм, псевдоним.  
\- серьёзно.  
\- они не родные братья?  
\- нет.  
\- ты сегодня сама красноречивость.  
\- если бы ты был внимательнее к людям, с которыми спишь, ты бы заметил взгляды, которые алек порой бросает на джэйса. - магнус почти поперхнулся.  
\- прости?  
\- прощаю. - рафаэль делал вид, что ему очень интересно содержание заголовка свежего "вога", что лежал на столе.  
\- ты серьёзно?  
\- для этого не надо быть изабэль лайтвуд. - продюсер перевёл свой взгляд на магнуса, глаза в глаза. магнус лишь затянулся и сделал глоток кофейного напитка.  
\- как там изабэль? - бэйн приподнял бровь, намекая на желание перевести разговор в сторону сантьяго.  
\- наверное, как обычно. - сухо ответил рафаэль.  
\- ох, чёрт, точно, ты же вообще с ней не знаком. - рафаэль хмыкнул. если бы это был юмористический мюзикл, сверху вдруг на прозрачных лесках спустились бы десятки табличек с одной и той же надписью, выполненной одинаковым шрифтом, - "сарказм". - а, и да, я совсем забыл про саймона. какая ещё изабэль?  
\- достал. считаешь, что знаешь о других людях больше, чем они сами? об их чувствах? я уважаю саймона, он порядочный и... человечный. он отлично справляется со своей работой и... со своими друзьями. он достойный человек. но это не делает его моим, как ты выразился когда-то, "крашем" или влюблённостью, любовью, зависимостью.  
\- ой, как много слов. защитная реа-аа-а-к-ция-я-я. - пропел магнус, а после коротко добавил: - я знаю. - рафаэль сделал глоток уже почти остывшего чая.  
\- сегодня отличная погода. - глаза рафаэля начали блуждать по океану, что раскинулся за приоткрытыми панорамными окнами столовой. магнус присоединился к разглядыванию (как увлекательно, агада).  
\- мартовская погода в бруклине так же непостоянна, как время, сам мир и женщины.  
\- это название новой песни? - рафаэль хохотнул.  
\- иди нахуй. - магнус затянулся.  
\- у вас сегодня "glaad".  
\- я знаю. стоп, у "вас"?  
\- конечно, ты идёшь с алеком.  
\- иду с алеком в ... качестве кого? - магнус машинально полунаклонился корпусом в сторону продюсера.  
\- в качестве кого хочешь, но все должны думать, что у вас... профессиональный роман. и не надо мне сейчас говорить, что я там тебя заставляю. ты сам это всё примерно планировал. - рафаэль отзеркалил позу магнуса, с нажимом.  
\- я не знаю, как я к этому отношусь. - магнус потерялся глазами в красном дереве стола.  
\- тебе и не надо знать.  
\- я никогда не делаю того, в чём не уверен. и никогда не выполняю социальный запрос.   
\- не пизди. - сказал рафаэль, пародируя недавно произнесённую магнусом реплику.  
\- я серьёзно.  
\- и я. посмотри на это с другой стороны: вам обоим это нужно. вы возвращаетесь к своим карьерам. это привлечёт к вам дополнительный интерес.  
\- алек знает об этом? - магнус затушил сигарету о пепельницу.  
\- да.  
\- я хочу познакомиться с его агентом. - рафаэль в недопонимании приподнял бровь.  
\- не проблема. - сказал он скорее как: "не проблема?".  
\- я хочу мохито и покататься на кабриолете с открытым верхом сегодня ночью.  
\- не проблема.  
\- я хочу в диснэйлэнд.  
\- тоже не проблема, но заткни свою хотелку, потому что я знаю, что следующим будет "я хочу захватить мир".  
\- нет, эта хуйня не по мне. я делаю лучше этот мир своими песнями. я помогаю миру, а не захватываю его. - рафаэль добродушно улыбнулся.  
\- в твоём случае это - одно и то же. - магнус кратко ухмыльнулся и, заметив, что сантьяго тянется вилкой к последнему куску пончика, выхватил его своими пальцами, театрально забрасывая его в свой рот, громко чавкая, разжёвывая текстуру когда-то теста. 

 

{м а л е к}

 

\- кажется, мы всю жизнь будем видеть друг друга, выходящими из душа, александр. - произнёс магнус, завидев полуобнажённого алека, выходящего в комнату для гостей из дверей ванной, пытающегося высушить волосы небольшим, кажется, очень мягким полотенцем.  
\- я бы не смог терпеть тебя всю жизнь. - что это магнус делает в комнате для гостей? ему определённо идёт этот коротковатый атласный халат.  
\- ух ты, ух ты, какие мы агрессивные сегодня.  
\- я устал, магнус. - алек бросил влажное полотенце на кровать рядом с бэйном и приступил к застёгиванию ремня. магнус наблюдал.  
\- именно поэтому ты устроил вотэршоу под моим балконом, ромэо? от усталости?  
\- я пришёл отдать бумаги. и... ты говорил мне, что я могу. у меня было хорошее настроение, что странно. и я хотел... опробовать твою территорию.  
\- как пошло, александр. - алек закатил глаза.   
\- всё зависит только от твоего восприятия. - магнус из состояния полулёжа перебрался в позу лотоса, переместившись на край кровати, ближе к алеку, и выразительно наклонил голову.  
\- ты знаешь, что сегодня мы должны... быть вместе на "glaad"? то есть я имею в виду ВМЕСТЕ. - он произнём последнее слово настолько громко и чётко, словно алек пользуется слуховым аппаратом.   
\- да. - алек развернулся к магнусу в анфас.  
\- и что ты думаешь об этом, александр?  
\- я думаю, это хороший ход для моей карьеры.   
\- справедливо.   
\- кажется, мы это уже обсудили и ты был не против. или... ты против?  
\- хм. - магнус растянул губы в лукавой улыбке, пройдясь по алеку взглядом "какой охуенный чизкейк" снизу-вверх, чуть помедлив на его обнажённой груди, после сосредотачиваясь на глазах атлета. - ты хорош собой. у тебя репутация. ты спортсмен. знаменит и так далее. едва ли мои бывшие могут похвастаться подобным списком. - алек хмыкнул. магнус потянулся ладонью к своему айфону, после чего разблокировал его (кажется, пароль - четыре четвёрки - по-эйнштэйновскому) и направил камеру мобильного на алека.  
\- что ты делаешь? - алек недовольно свёл брови.  
\- я делаю фото твоего тела, чтобы выложить его в свой инстаграм. хотел это сделать ещё минут десять назад, но толком не проснулся. хэштэг этапрелестьпокоряламойокеанвсёутро, хэштэг аппетитныйкачок, хэштэг сёрфер, хэштэг малек. - озвучил магнус вслед за тем, что печатали его пальцы.  
\- серьёзно, магнус? - алек не смог сдержать смешок.  
\- да.  
\- мы совсем не будем обсуждать всё это?  
\- не заметил, чтобы ты горел желанием обсудить со мной всё это. да и разве не похуй, нет?  
\- похуй. - алек наспех натянул на всё ещё полумокрое тело чёрную футболку.  
\- на этом и сойдёмся. - магнус нажал на "поделиться" и после, поднявшись с постели и проходя мимо алека, с задором небрежно прошёлся губами по его виску. - я пошёл собираться, муженёк. будь, пожалуйста, таким же сексуальным, как сейчас. пусть мне все завидуют.

 

*****

 

\- обоже, малек. с нами МАЛЕК. привет, парни. как настроение? - какой-то очень креативный и, очевидно, очень известный парень приветствовал алека и магнуса с микрофоном, на котором было изображено рукописное лого "logo"*.  
\- отлично, потрясающе, обожаю "глаад". вы все - большие молодцы. - казалось, "магнус" и "рэд булл" - это одно и то же слово.  
\- и я того же мнения. а ещё у вас отличные закуски. - алек выдавил улыбку.  
\- ваша последняя работа порвала сеть. вы разбили столько сердец. но можем ли мы... по вашему появлению сделать вывод, что теперь два едва ли не самых сексуальных парня в мире заняты... друг другом?  
\- вы можете сделать вывод. - магнус приподнял правый угол губ, эскизно скользнув ладонью по груди алека.  
\- вы сегодня вручаете награду самому молодому номинанту "глаад" за, пожалуй, всю историю премии, трою сивану. что вообще думаете об этом? как относитесь к трою и к его заслугам для нашего сообщества?  
\- во-первых, всё это - невероятно важно и мощно. большая честь быть частью этого. быть частью такого дружеского коммьюнити. быть частью прогресса, который творится в мире. который делает мир лучше. а трой... это вообще отдельная тема для многочасового разговора. невероятно талантливый парень. возможно, мы с ним потрещим как-нибудь и сделаем совместную работу. у него ангельский голос. и это нереально здорово, что за человеком с такими светлыми мыслями и душой следует многомилионная аудитория. - интервьюэр закивал на улыбке, а после его взгляд стал серьёзным.  
\- несколько дней назад, магнус, ты выпустил в свет студийное видео... о, так скажем, детях или подростках, которые переживают вопросы, связанные с их ориентацией... или идентичностью... и... как у тебя так выходит: казалось, собрать все необходимые слова, чтобы описать в музыке то, что описать буквально невозможно? - внимательный взгляд алека прошёлся по лицу магнуса. ему тоже был интересен ответ. магнус "защитно" рассмеялся.  
\- ну, не стоит преувеличивать. если я это создал, значит, это уже не невозможно. а вообще... - он прошёлся языком по, наверное, пересохшим губам или просто пытался сосредоточиться, - я раньше никогда не уделял этой теме должного внимания в творчестве, а ведь мог. ведь у меня есть аудитория. и я достаточно уверенный в себе и стоящий на ногах артист, который может себе позволить говорить вслух о таких вещах, проводить ликвидацию безграмотности... давать знать другим людям, что они не одни такие. что многие сталкиваются с такими проблемами... и главное - просто их пережить. найти в себе силы. не хочу быть пустословом, лицемером, бесполезным музыкантом... хочу, что ли, помогать. ведь не любое творчество искусство. и, может, я и не самый большой музыкант. но... порой достаточно был в каких-то делах большим человеком, чтобы твоё творчество становилось искусством. - парень с микрофоном, очевидно, растрогался. он протянул руку бэйну для рукопожатия.  
\- спасибо, магнус, за это. - остановка казалось душащей. и алек решил её "исправить".  
\- именно поэтому я и согласился работать с магнусом. увидел потенциал и возможную помощь молодёжи через творчество. ведь и в спорте очень много... проблемных моментов, которые касаются лгбт-сообщества. очень бы хотелось, чтобы людей прекратили унижать и, скажем, запрещать заниматься любимым делом. каждый имеет право на любимое дело. и никого не должны ущемлять. - магнус довольно кивнул, съезжая ладонью по предплечью алека, сплетая их пальцы вместе.

 

***

\- магнус? - какой-то слишком знакомый голос коснулся ушей музыканта. и ему дико захотелось вылить на носителя этого самого голоса бокал шампанского, что он держал в своих руках.  
\- а ты что здесь делаешь, лицемерная гомофобная пизда?  
\- как радушно. - кажется, камилла поправилась.  
\- не прошу прощения. - магнус начал глазами искать высокую фигуру с брюнетистой головой в толпе, чтобы та его спасла от тюрьмы, ибо он мысленно уже совершал убийство камиллы куском бокала, который он разобьёт вот об этот стол, около которого тусуется джусси смоллетт*.  
\- всё-таки вы вместе? - её глаза изучали что(кого)-то за спиной магнуса.  
\- всё-таки тебя не должно ебать.  
\- как ты запел спустя год...  
\- скажи, нам обязательно разговаривать каждый раз при встрече?  
\- эм, у вас всё в порядке? - увесистая рука коснулась плеча магнуса, а знакомый голос прозвучал откуда-то из-за спины.  
\- да, красавчик. напрашивалась к вам третьей. - разве у людей бывает такая мерзкая улыбка?  
\- мм. - алек недоброжелательно скривился в отвращении. - что?  
\- ничего. не бери в голову. - интересно: умеет ли белькур плакать? магнусу определённо хотелось проверить.  
\- не слушай её, александр, ты хорошо это делаешь. - магнус ухмыльнулся, а после отыскал ладонь лайтвуда своей, накрывая её.  
\- ох, да, как же я скучаю по твоим пошлым ответам.  
\- что, зак оказался пай-мальчиком?  
\- не то чтобы...  
\- магнус, нам нужно идти. - алек понял, что надо сделать вид, что им пора.  
\- очень неприятно было тебя увидеть, камилла.  
\- взаимно.

 

***

 

\- она тебя задевает всё ещё. - алек облегчённо снял с тела удушающий пиджак и принялся расстёгивать рубашку. атмосфера комнаты магнуса напоминала океан за окном: такая же прохладная, огромная и в постоянном беспорядке. по дороге к особняку в джипе никто не проронил ни слова.   
\- какая разница? - магнус с шумом лёг (рухнул) на свою постель.  
\- просто удивило. - алек разместился в кресле напротив.  
\- ох, блять, александр, извини, конечно, но что ты знаешь об отношениях? - магнус массировал виски.   
\- прости?  
\- и ты прости. я устал. и меня сейчас не особенно тянет на разговоры о прошлом. - магнус перебирал пальцами игрушку-антистрёсс в виде инфузории-туфельки(?), что обнаружил на столе рядом с кроватью. - скажи, это правда, что ты был влюблён в джэйса? - магнус изучал стену напротив.  
\- что? - голос лайтвуда звучал несвойственно взволнованно (?).  
\- серьёзно? значит, это правда... я слепой.  
\- подожди. с чего ты это взял?  
\- когда нас представляли в качестве вручающих номинацию и на экране мелькали отрывки из видео с тобой и джэйсом.... ты выглядел совсем по-другому. ты казался счастливым. потому что влюблённым. - казалось, магнус хотел продемонстрировать обиду в голосе.  
\- о боже, это, что, какая-то тупая беспочвенная ревность, потому что я что-то испытывал к человеку и ничего не испытываю к тебе, хотя, получается, мог бы, хотя говорил, что нет? - впервые за всё время магнус слышал эмоционального алека.  
\- твоё эго слишком раздуто.  
\- тогда что?  
\- ничего. я же сказал: я просто слепой.  
\- ты и не должен видеть людей насквозь. - алек остыл (как-быстро-однако). он начал почёсывать грудную клетку, волосяной покров (автору сложно подобрать более эвфемизменный синоним к данному словосочетанию, ибо у алека действительно ВОЛОСЯНОЙ ПОКРОВ, вы в курсе), которой проступал сквозь вертикальную полосу расстёгнутой рубашки. магнус проследил глазами за руками спортсмена.  
\- нет, александр, я должен был видеть тебя. я изучал тебя. я ненавижу промахиваться.  
\- промахиваться? это так сильно что-то поменяло во мне? этот факт, о джэйсе?  
\- факт? как интересно. да. это поменяло всё: ты нормальный.

 

troye sivan – happy little pill.

 

они молчали так долго, что, казалось, вечер успел превратиться в беспросветную ночь. энергия магнуса буквально за секунду исчерпала себя и превратилась в апатию.  
\- ты любил её? - алека сегодня подменили.  
\- хм. наверное. смотря что такое любовь. и есть ли она.  
\- для тебя она, видимо, есть, магнус.  
\- и для тебя, александр. - бэйн повернул голову к алеку, который всё так же сидел в кресле, бессмысленно сжимая и разжимая пальцами трикотажную хуёвину с гранулами полистирола, которую ему пару минут назад бросил магнус.  
\- не надо навешивать на меня своё восприятие и мировоззрение. я ведь никогда не отрицал существования любви. я говорил, что просто есть люди, для которой её нет. потому что они предпочитают... более рациональную... более научную жизнь.  
\- и это говорит мне человек, который в каждой фотографии видит глубокую философскую идею.  
\- не в каждой. философия - тоже наука. как и фотография.  
\- александр, что с тобой?  
\- что со мной?  
\- ты какой-то другой. менее хмурый, нежели обычно. вернее не так: ты не менее расслабленно равнодушный и настроенный негативно, а ещё совсем не депрессивный. - магнус сделал вид, что принюхивается к той части пространства, в которой находился алек. - вот, чувствуешь? пахнет вдохновением.  
\- ха-ха. кто бы говорил. - алек улыбнулся. реально улыбнулся.  
\- ну, время такое. весна. у всех случается второе дыхание. не хочется, может, страдать и саможалеться. но, знаешь, я не отрицаю, что некоторые люди имеют объективные причины для страданий.  
\- любая причина - объективная причина. проблема дурака не делает его проблему менее весомой, нежели проблема не дурака. он ощущает свою проблему так же глобально, как и не дурак.  
\- разве существование проблемы не делает не дурака дураком?  
\- хм. - углы рта алека слегка потянулись вверх, и он наконец поместил свой взгляд на лицо магнуса, оставляя без внимания только что измученную игрушку на столе. - напиши об этом трэк. - магнус широко улыбнулся.  
\- ты останешься на ночь? - алек полунаклонил голову, вглядываясь в прогностические ноты (?), которые выражала мимика магнуса. тот спешно добавил: - нет, в смысле уже поздно. и мой дом большой, ты знаешь.  
\- то есть ты не хочешь потрахаться? - казалось, до этой фразы алек хотел привстать и сократить расстояние с партнёром. или действительно казалось.  
\- нет.  
\- серьёзно? - эта реплика алека прозвучала быстрее, нежели того требовала ситуация. его брови сошлись, как не в море не корабли.  
\- да, алек. я устал. сегодня был не самый приятный день. и я не думаю, что нам стоит заняться сексом, чтобы забыть... ся.  
\- что ж. - алек привстал с кресла. - я... пойду в гостевую.  
\- блять, ты серьёзно? мы спали вместе столько раз, но просто СПАТЬ ВМЕСТЕ - проблема? - магнус приподнялся на локтях.  
\- это, что, второй сезон сиквэла "санта-барбары", где главный персонаж предлагает второму главному персонажу остаться в своей постели и не ебаться, потому что их ждёт великое романтическое приключение? - казалось, магнус увидел в этой реплике, во взгляде алека, когда он говорил это, что-то... интересное.  
\- на самом деле ты романтик. - магнус прищурился.  
\- на самом деле я не люблю спать с кем-то. не люблю делить одеяло. не люблю жар чужого тела утром рядом с собой. не люблю делить постель и... - алек оправдывается?  
\- что ж. - повторил магнус реплику сёрфера, указывая тому на дверь гостевой по соседству. - позвони мне, если замёрзнешь. я приду и согрею.

 

oh wonder – all we do.

 

\- что ты здесь делаешь? - сонно проговорил алек, неожиданно ощупав влажную и прохладную часть тела теплокровного рядом с собой. он приоткрыл глаза и попытался сфокусироваться на силуэте, конечно, магнуса, что очерчивал пробивающийся сквозь, как казалось вечером, плотно задвинутые шторы поток света. видимо, утро. в дополнении лицо магнуса освещал сенсорный экран мобильного, в котором он усердно (делал вид?) набирал какой-то текст.  
\- я люблю эту комнату. мне приснился кошмар. не мог уснуть снова. принял душ. ты не любишь разгорячённое тело рядом с собой по утру. я чистый, свежевыбритый, прохладный и мокрый. - ответил он, не отрываясь от процесса набирания. он говорил настолько серьёзно и парцелированно* ритмично, словно сдавал экзамен по политологии или экономике (да, точно, билет пятнадцатый: спрос. закон падающего спроса. кривая спроса. факторы спроса).  
\- мм. - алек лениво потянулся, укладывая правую ногу поверх одеяла (жарко), тем самым полуразворачиваясь к магнусу. - который час?  
\- 8 утра. - магнус неторопливо отложил телефон на прикроватную тумбу и развернулся к алеку в три четверти, пытаясь рассмотреть его черты в почти полутьме.   
\- мм, что тебе снилось, если не секрет? - магнуса передёрнуло. он нервно потёр указательным и средним пальцами висок.  
\- я ехал на съёмки. пришёл в огромное здание. зашёл в лифт. но это был, как оказалось, не совсем лифт. а целая, мать её, тайная комната с большим количеством тайных комнат. целый особняк в чертах одного лифта. я попытался нажать на кнопку нужного этажа (кажется, 17-го), но другие люди в лифте так обречённо посмотрели на меня, что я сразу заметил какой-то подвох и обратил внимание, что к каждому этажу прикреплены (написаны) примечания из разряда: "17-ый средней сложности", "17-ый повышенной сложности" и так далее. и я просто клацнул по первой попавшейся кнопке, потому что ничего не понял, а выглядеть тормозом не особенно хотелось. кажется, это был уровень "медиум". и после... там слишком много всего происходило. если вкратце: это игра на выживание. ты постоянно передвигаешься по этажам на лифте, чтобы выжить. нельзя останавливаться, иначе тебя прикончат. ужасные и мерзкие комнаты для сна, отсутствие естественного источника освещения, огромное помещение с неровным полом, измазанное, скажем, человеческими соками, - душ и туалет. по мере разговора с другими "коллегами по лифту" я понимал, что они темнят, что они играют в эту игру уже целую вечность, что отсюда не выбраться. что это то ли корабль в океане, то ли в космосе, то ли ничего, кроме этого "здания" в мире не существует. а я просто хотел домой. и я больше не знал, зачем я это делаю. казалось, легче просто сдаться и убить себя... но я выполнял и выполнял задания, постоянно двигалсядвигалсядвигался вверх\вниз, ползал в параше, убивал людей... - магнус шумно выдохнул. алек напрягся. казалось, он что-то анализировал молча, а внешне пытался не выдать себя.  
\- примечания? некоторые учёные утверждают, что мы не способны читать во сне. вернее мы думаем, что читаем, но, если во сне мы прочтём один и тот же текст несколько раз, - это будут два совсем разных текста. некоторые люди делились, что они предпочитают прикладывать ладонь к тексту, сканируя его, или читать "телепатически". а сон... думаю, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, какой вывод можно сделать из этой "истории". ты тоньше чувствуешь себя и свои сны, чем любой психолог или, блять, сонник. а по поводу желания убить себя, однако продолжения "борьбы" - это логично: у человека, насколько бы пессимистичным он ни был, всегда есть надежда. это самозащита. - магнус картинно закатал глаза, демонстрируя своё в адрес алека: "прямо, блять, победитель "умников и умниц".  
\- какие у тебя планы на сегодня?  
\- а какой сегодня день недели? - спросил алек сквозь зевок, который почти аристократично прикрыл кулаком.  
\- суббота, кажется. сегодня ты должен был ко мне приехать.  
\- должен был? - алек кокетливо приподнял брови.  
\- не начинай.  
\- окей, не начинаю. не знаю. джэйс куда-то планировал уехать, тренировки не предвидится. я думал... заехать к... иззи, потом посёрфить... - магнус устало массировал шею. - я иду чистить зубы и умываться. - лайтвуд порывисто поднялся с постели.  
\- что по поводу завтрака? - магнус проследил глазами за тенями, что графически эстетично лежали на перекатывающихся мышцах атлета.  
\- я бы не отказался. всё что угодно. только давай без фастфуда. - он улыбнулся магнусу правым углом губ и проследовал в ванную.

 

***

 

алек обнаружил магнуса в почти повторяющей утреннюю позе. музыкант включил ночник (хотя мог открыть шторы?) и буквально "забуритился" в одеяло. на плазме моргали графические обозначения. очевидно, он планировал что-то смотреть. на прикроватной тумбе со стороны алека стоял небольшой поднос с кофе во фрэнч-прэссе, с пустой чашкой, с чашкой с водой, с яичницей и мюсли с разными ягодными и йогуртными добавками. магнус потягивал какой-то коктейль красноватого цвета через соломину и листал книгу.  
\- каюсь, взял без спроса. мне просто стало интересно, что за книга лежала у тебя на журнальном столе. такая вся потёртая, с кучей заложенных страниц. я не знал, что ты любитель женских романов. - сказал он, не отрываясь от процесса чтения (?), "почувствовав" на себе пристальный взгляд алека.  
\- это не женский роман. - алек сушил волосы полотенцем. - "женщина в песках" - это только название. я читал её несколько раз. очень давно. мне захотелось перечитать. обычно я тяжело засыпаю. взял с собой, предположив, что останусь у тебя на ночь. я иногда так делаю. перечитываю. когда мне нужно пересмотреть взгляды на что-то. - магнус перевёл взгляд на собеседника, чуть наклонив голову на бок. алек накинул на тело махровый халат. он определённо был ему к лицу. магнус смочил языком нижнюю губу, следом погрузив верхнюю часть указательного пальца в рот, а после им же перевернул страницу книги.  
\- я наткнулся на одну фразу... у тебя заложена эта страница: "нужно зализывать раны друг друга. но если бесконечно зализывать незаживающие раны, то от языка ничего не останется". это интересно. - у алека непроизвольно (?) дёрнулась бровь. он небрежно опустил влажное полотенце на спинку стула у журнального стола и проследовал к постели.  
\- ты будешь что-то смотреть? - он потянулся рукой к чашке с водой. - не думал, что ты узнал \слэш\ запомнил \слэш\ был в курсе, что я всегда пью воду перед кофе утром. - магнус застенчиво (серьёзно?) улыбнулся.  
\- МЫ. будем что-то смотреть. у тебя нет планов, по крайней мере на это утро. так почему бы не провести это время с пользой? - магнус провёл ладонью по постели, тем самым приглашая алека разместиться рядом с собой.  
\- провести время с пользой? когда это просмотры фильмов приносили пользу? есть куда более приятные вещи. - алек заманчиво приподнял и опустил брови несколько раз. магнус закатил глаза (хотя, безусловно, ему нравилась идея алека, но у него были другие планы).  
\- ты вообще смотришь фильмы?  
\- иногда.  
\- например? что ты смотрел в последний раз?  
\- мм, - алек опустился на кровать рядом с магнусом, попутно захватив чашку с кофе, - я как-то заезжал к джэйсу, когда он смотрел "зелёную милю". это было около года назад. - магнус недоумевающе фыркнул.  
\- серьёзно? год назад? как это возможно? ты не смотришь и не слушаешь. ты не нуждаешься в людях. ты жил всё это время уединённо... и занимался, прости, чем?  
\- мм... самокопанием. - спешно проговорил спортсмен.  
\- что-то напоминает... занимаясь самокопанием, важно не заниматься самозакапыванием. александр. - магнус потянулся ладонью к его предплечью, поместив несколько пальцев поверх. - сейчас мы с тобой посмотрим один душевный фильм. это не мелодрама. не женский роман. не ток-шоу. это... кое-что другое. просто бери поднос и располагайся поудобнее. - он попытался "разбурититься", поднимая одну сторону одеяла, что находилась ближе к алеку, предлагая ему разместиться рядом под.

 

***

elias–cloud.

 

магнус шмыгал носом с периодичностью в минуты две. каждый эпизод фильма доводил его до слёз. он скоросветно вытирал набегающий поток слёз краем одеяла, который комкал в руке. его плечи подёргивались. он шумно вдыхал и выдыхал, прерывисто. алек не шевелился. казалось, он не сдвинулся ни на дюйм за все два часа. его грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась, он дышал размеренно и, казалось, внутри своей головы проводил вычислительные операции. после чёрного экрана появилась надпись "семь жизней" и пошли титры. алек продолжал не двигаться. им овладела не знакомая ему ранее эмоция: хотелось залезть под кровать или в шалаш, в джакузи, в капсулу, в которой всю жизнь до жизни жил кайл xy*, в небольшое помещение с краями, бортами, стенами; в ванну, тёплую, защитить себя. хотелось избавиться от даже мельчайшего источника освещения. хотелось согреться и остановить время. невозможно, невообразимо, невероятно, безмерно, дьявольски, беспредельно, безумно, ужасающе, бесчеловечно, зловеще, дико, без меры, донельзя, смертельно, зверски, убийственно, мучительно, ужасно, устрашающе, чертовски, нещадно, непостижимо, адски, пугающе, кошмарно, отвратительно, до дикости г.р.у.с.т.н.о. алек проглотил подступивший к горлу ком, а после тихо озвучил, всё так же изучая глазами сквозьэкранность:  
\- почему ты выбрал этот фильм? - магнус медлил с ответом, пытаясь прочистить горло несколько раз.  
\- мм... ты любишь перечитывать что-то, когда тебе нужно что-то переосмыслить. я люблю пересматривать что-то, когда мне нужно что-то переосмыслить. - алек потянулся ладонью, не глядя, к стакану с апельсиновым фрэшем, а после опустошил залпом половину, ощутив, как неприятно обжигают горло кислотность и прохлада. магнус потянулся ладонью к стакану алека, аккуратно выхватывая его из рук атлета, а после повторил действие, совершённое алеком до. он поставил пустой стакан на прикроватную тумбу со своей стороны постели, а после "съехал" в кровати, погружаясь головой в мягкость подушек (на них двоих приходилось около шести, магнус любит подушки), и прикрыл глаза.  
\- я не знаю, что сказать. - алек замялся. - я давно не смотрел ничего длиннее выпуска новостей. и тем более я давно не смотрел... такого. - он подтянул одеяло выше, укрывая грудную клетку, и уставился в потолок. - ты знаешь, я бы так не смог. я бы нашёл сотню оправданий, чтобы не винить себя, чтобы оправдать. я бы предпочёл остаться себе врагом. и дело ведь даже не в том, что я люблю жизнь. а в том, что... чёрт, это было мощно, мне сложно это признать. медузы, слепой пианист, мечта пробежаться; подарить дом, который способен вылечить, семье, которая нуждается в лечении; костный мозг, напарники по шрамам, розовая футболка; шутки про собаку-лошадь, о которой ничего не было сказано в запретах мотеля; звонить в скорую, сообщая о своём самоубийстве, и финал... знаешь, мужчина в "женщине в песках" пришёл к новой истине, которая до этого, казалось, способна разрушить его, сам факт о её возможности был способен разрушить его. но он просто привык, привык к необходимости жизни в песке. женщина копала песок, пока он изобретал то, что будет альтернативой копанию. его истина отличалась от её истины, но в конечном счёте они делали одно и то же... а в фильме... герой не мог смириться с тем, что он был обстоятельством и причи... - внезапно рот алека был больше физически не способен произносить звуки, так как им овладел чужой рот. магнус увесисто переместился на алека в одно движение, буквально обволакивая его тело своим, стягивая мешающее одеяло корпусом к ногам. его пальцы держались (именно держались) за голову алека, врываясь ногтями в волосы. он беспардонно проникал своим языком в не успевший закрыться рот сёрфера, исследуя ряд верхних зубов и нёбо. лайтвуд не успел осознать, что произошло, но ответил на действие взаимностью, потому что мог. он поместил свои ладони на бёдра магнуса и прикрыл глаза. бэйн был влажным и солёным от слёз, а его язык на вкус был пряным, с нотами слабого алкоголя, который, очевидно, присутствовал в утреннем коктейле. алек пытался понять по языку тела магнуса: это просто спонтанное желание, вызванное внутренней проблемой, желанием разделить что-то с кем-то или прелюдия. ладонь магнуса сползла по шее лайтвуда к его грудной клетке, заползая под ткань халата. рот сёрфера начал смещаться к подбородку магнуса, а после его шее. позже к нему присоединились зубы. бэйн приподнял голову, предоставляя алеку на истязание всё основание своей шеи, а после болезненно зашипел, утыкаясь носом лайтвуду в висок (алек, как всегда, не знал слов "чересчур" и "пора остановиться"). и даже эта фонетическая обусловленность не дала алеку понять, что надо бы сбавить пыл; он продолжал присасываться и мощно прикладываться зубами к шее магнуса. рука последнего обхватила шею спортсмена, вдавливая того в кровать, и он проговорил ему куда-то в висок:  
\- мне больно. пожалуйста, остановись. не то настроение. - голос магнуса выражал усталость. казалось, ему было смертельно грустно и смертельно тяжко. алек остановился. он открыл глаза, движением ресниц вызвав мини-улыбку музыканта. тот выпустил шею атлета из плена своих пальцев и проехал носом по скуле к носу партнёра, прикладываясь лбом к надбровной дуге алека. - прости. я не знаю. мне просто захотелось. я вижу, - он осторожно проехался бедром между ног алека, - ты завёлся. но я... не хочу. - и магнус сместился телом ниже, укладывая свою голову на грудь лайтвуду, обнимая того за талию и плечо. - ты мне нравишься. не как человек или персонаж... мне нравится, что ты говоришь, как ты выглядишь, что ты собой олицетворяешь. и пусть ты просто эпизод моей жизни, может, муза, идея, концепция, сюжет, но я не хочу это терять. и прямо сейчас я просто хочу лежать вот так и молчать. или говорить, слушать, но можно, пожалуйста, это будет происходить именно так, как я хочу? да, это не то, чего хочешь ты. но дело в том, что ты не знаешь, чего ты хочешь, я это знаю. потому что я не просто слышу и слушаю тебя, я тебя воспринимаю и понимаю. и, - его ладонь начала поглаживать торс спортсмена, - я бы хотел сказать, что мне сейчас спокойно, но это не так. я чувствую себя рядом с тобой как свой среди своих, но я не чувствую себя в безопасности. я знаю, что прямо сейчас ты можешь встать и уйти, ничего не объяснив, потому что нечего объяснять. мы не обязаны друг другу, мы даже не лучшие друзья, у которых есть внутренние законы и правила, не заверенные у нотариуса, а просто человеческие, потому что так для кого-то правильно: поддерживать в плохие моменты, приезжать в больницу, если кто-то что-то сломал, просить позвонить через 30 минут, когда тот или другой ушёл на свидание вслепую... да, я перечисляю то, что существует во вселенных кинематографа, но... согласись, у многих существует это в реальности. эти истории возникли не по причине авторского воображения, они из жизни. и... просто побудь со мной сегодня, ладно? - он приподнял подбородок, пытаясь вчитаться в лицо алека, который смотрел сквозь и до сих пор пытался отдышаться. - я знаю, многие люди не любят проводить время с другими людьми, потому что считают это бесполезным: у них есть куда более полезные или бесполезные дела, которые они хотят совершать наедине с собой, посвятить день ничему, другие люди не стоят времени... но я... я ведь "из твоей компании", я ведь подхожу тебе, нам ещё рано разочаровываться друг в друге, мы полезны друг другу. - ладонь алека самопроизвольно скользнула по спине магнуса, как будто говоря: "всё в порядке", но по вселенской правде: ему было всё равно, похуй то есть. на слова магнуса (он знал эту истину и так), на их "подходящесть друг другу", на полезность или бесполезность... и это унижало его внутреннего человека. однако, сам факт того, что алек осознаёт эту "грубость равнодушия" говорил о том, что это не есть истина, что где-то внутри он чувствует. он перевёл свой взгляд на покрасневшие глаза магнуса:  
\- твоя песня, на французском, о камилле... ты говорил в ней, что была та, кто спас тебя от неё. о ком ты пел? - эта лукавая этичная вопросительная прелюдия вела к длинным разговорам за жизнь, которых, очевидно, им так давно не хватало. поговорить о себе, друг о друге, не о чужих реальностях, книгах, вселенной, а о них самих. и алек не был уверен, что он хотел этого, но он спросил. он делал это так много раз, что сбился со счёта: задавать вопросы, отвечать на вопросы, интересоваться, навещать, проводить время - потому что так правильно.  
\- этого человека не существовало. - ответил магнус, снова укладывая свою голову на грудь алека. - я придумал её. чтобы разозлить камиллу, чтобы песня звучала трагичнее, чтобы самому в это поверить и стало легче... - губы лайтвуда застыли в молчаливой ухмылке, а после он аккуратно поместил свой подбородок на голову магнуса. - ты когда-нибудь... научишь меня сёрфить? - алек хохотнул.  
\- если ты окажешься обучаем. если ты не будешь психовать при каждом падении, если ты действительно этого захочешь... - бэйн прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в глубокий и низкий голос алека, который шёл откуда-то из его груди, к которому он приложил своё ухо, как ребёнок, который играет в доктора. - мм. я хотел бы сказать тебе то же самое о вокале. но я не думаю, что тебе хотелось бы научиться петь. и я считаю, что невозможно научить петь, если у человека нет врождённых способностей к этому, хотя многие педагоги по вокалу поспорят со мной в желании грести деньги даже с самых бесталанных клиентов. - пальцы алека бессознательно поглаживали шею магнуса.   
\- ты научился писать песни, сценарии, собирать стадионы, заставлять толпы людей сходить с ума от одного присутствия тебя, а я научился вращаться в воздухе над волнами, беспроблемно справляться с тоннами воды, переплывать моря и части океанов, но мы так и не научились... быть людьми.

 

{м а г н у с}

 

raised by swans–we were never young.

 

прошло несколько недель. бруклинская весна говорила (орала) зиме, что вообще-то пора бы сваливать навсегда. люди парились на работах, из-за обстоятельств, в пробках и в спортивных залах. впрочем, магнуса не сильно парили люди, ибо он безудержно пытался отыскать вдохновение для ещё нескольких песен на альбом, что заставило его прочно осесть в своей крепости (точнее: в своём особняке, ещё точнее: в своей комнате, иногда на её балконе и очень иногда на берегу океана, в двух шагах от его дома) и быть навещаемым только своим лирическим героем, автором и собой.   
однако, кажется, его поиски вдохновения внутри самого себя привели к замыканию: короткому, длинному и в себе. он не шёл на контакт с друзьями, коллегами, аудиторией. он выпал из реальности на какое-то время в желании прекратить наблюдать людей и проблемы, которые ежедневно его окружали. он говорил себе, что вышел из зоны комфорта, ибо утратил связь с обществом, с новинками, с большим информационным потоком, которые засоряли память (что располагается в... где? поиски участка мозга, управляющего памятью, у учёных не увенчались успехом. предполагается, что память и вовсе не располагается в мозгу); он говорил себе, что прекратил собирать себя из других людей, забирая себе их истории. но это было скорее самолицемерием.   
он не раз вспоминал слова сантьяго о том, что нам всем нужны люди для вдохновения и вообще. но он не верил. запутавшись внутри своего "хорошего" и "плохого", "умного" и "глупого", "простого" и "сложного", он уверил себя, что источником вдохновения должен быть он сам, а не кто-то другой. что пора вынуть все те тонны залежавшихся, просроченных, испорченных, мутировавших идей внутри своего черепа, пора прекратить нанизывать на них новые просроченные идеи сквозь призму чужих историй. надо найти основу внутри самого себя. где-то недалеко присутствовала истина, но, кажется, он был слишком далёк от неё.  
бэйн попросил всех, кто проживал с ним в одном доме, переместиться на время на студию. не то чтобы те восприняли данную просьбу не без приподнятой брови, но что они могли сказать? магнус видел в этом смысл, значит, магнуса надо оставить одного.  
бесконечные попытки написать очередной выброшенный в виде смятого листа в урну (не все попытки попасть в цель были точны, что способствовало отменному бумажному напольному бардаку) текст прерывались звуком уведомлений айфона, которые твиттерно гласили, как кто-то там и кто-то там ещё рад, что малек свершился. магнус отключил телефон.  
когда алек уходил, в тот вечер, он сказал что-то вроде: "у меня начинаются интенсивные тренировки, у меня не будет времени, но давай держаться на связи, если что". это "если что" казалось сигналом. как тот момент, когда людям больше не о чем разговаривать и они говорят друг другу чуть ли не синхронное: "о чём поговорим? ты спроси, а я отвечу". магнус помнил ту бессмысленность ситуации. он словно видел её уже сотни раз, с разными людьми, в разных фильмах, словно смотрел со стороны. зачем эти два человека играют во взаимодействие? зачем они тратят время на то, чего не стоит это самое время? а чего вообще стоит время? зачем всё это? зря магнус читал короткие произведения кафки на досуге.  
и магнус искренне пожалел, что в тот день произнёс лайтвуду все те слова о том, что он - его человек, что им стоит общаться, что им ещё рано надоедать друг другу, что тот ему нравится. магнус, кажется, даже и вовсе забыл их с алеком разговоры. разговоры, которые он мог разделить, кажется, только с этим человеком, потому что только, кажется, этот человек, кажется, понимал его. кажется, даже забыл ту страсть, что он испытывал к этому человеку в моменты, кажется, слишком сильного бессилия. кажется, даже забыл их встречу, где кто-то кого-то обозвал, кажется, азиатом-психопатом. кажется, даже забыл, как они проводили время на съёмочной площадке, после неё, давая интервью, на балконе его дома, в постели (но не кроется ли истина в том, что, чтобы что-то запомнить, нужно это забыть?)... слишком мало якорей, за что зацепиться, слишком мало деталей-постоянных, слишком много бессмысленных переменных. магнус давно прекратил обращать внимание на детали, на бесконечно сменяющих друг друга людей. какая разница?  
на какое-то мгновение магнус и сам поверил, что заразился. алеком. нет-нет, речь не о тупой подростковой влюблённости (то есть острой, если уж мы о семантике), а о заразности состояния спортсмена. такого пессимистично-апатично-депрессивно-прострационно-погибающего, бесконечно уставшего от жизни человека. магнусу казалось, что он ослеп.  
распластавшись на белоснежном махровом ковре у балконных открытых настежь дверей, он наигрывал незамысловатую мелодию на старой ямахе, пытаясь, не разбирая своего разного почерка, в такт пропевать слова, дописанные им несколько часов назад, бесконечно перечёркнутые:

трасса тёмная и пустая.  
миля за милей по нескончаемому шоссе.  
усталость бьёт набатом в усталой голове,  
я уповаю на волю невидимки.

что мешает нам жить так, словно этот день последний?  
жить, не зная огорчения и надменности.  
как мне вселять надежду в других, не найдя её для себя самого?  
как если бы я мог петь всего одну песню и она спасала бы чью-то жизнь.

я нуждался в причинах.  
в причинах остаться.   
я был потерян.  
позже небо и вовсе стало чёрным  
и начался ливень.  
а я всё ждал,   
ждал, что кто-то найдёт меня.   
о, нет

как мне вселять надежду в других, не найдя её для себя самого?  
как если бы я мог петь всего одну песню и она спасала бы чью-то жизнь.  
тогда бы я пел,   
пел изо всех сил,  
потому что тогда бы я почувствовал,   
что не просто трачу время.  
о, когда я просто пою изо всех сил,  
возможно, на секунду, но мне начинает казаться, что всё не так уж плохо.  
когда я пою.  
когда я пою  
(city and colour – hope for now).

он вспомнил о настоящем времени, выраженном в личных формах глаголов на -у\\-ю, и окружающей реальности и открыл глаза лишь в тот момент, когда уловил ритмичные и медленные рукоплескания, которые разносились откуда-то позади него. он обернулся и улицезрел, конечно, рафаэля, который проследовал к нему на ухмылке и аристократично присел в кресло, рядом.  
\- хотел всего лишь убедиться, что ты ещё жив. судя по складу пустых коробок из-под пиццы, китайских воков и прочего у тебя на кухне и вообще везде предположу, что ты всё-таки питаешься. а судя по тому, что я только что услышал, предположу, что время ты провёл плодотворно и твой отшельнический перфоманс удался. я рад. - магнус потянулся к полупустой пачке сигарет и, выудив одну из, прикурил.  
\- я ещё не закончил. я начал писать эту песню неделю назад. мне нужно написать ещё одну. никак не идёт. я бесконечно напеваю ту, что более-менее удалась.  
\- может, съездишь в клуб? развеешься. порезвишься с кем-нибудь, с парой-тройкой ребят?  
\- если у тебя проблемы с недотрахом, то, пожалуйста, не суди меня по себе. я в порядке. - он стряхнул пепел куда-то на один из смятых листов, валявшихся на паркете.  
\- хм. - рафаэль хмыкнул. кажется, ему очень нравится эта тема. - может, прогуляемся? - голос рафаэля звучал мягко. казалось, он сам нуждался в друге. дело не только в магнусе. и бэйн почему-то кивнул.

 

***

сколько времени вам было бы необходимо, чтобы собраться для выхода в город, учитывая, что вас знает каждый первый человек, а в любой момент из кустов может материализоваться целая толпа папарацци? кажется, здесь магнус превзошёл самого себя. ему понадобилась лишь пара минут, чтобы в очень ускоренном режиме принять душ, слегка поправить поплывшую подводку и накинуть пару вещей и солнцезащитные очки. они брели с рафаэлем вдоль уже давно не виденных магнусом улицам и обмалвливались всего парой слов о том и сём.  
\- скоро альбом, магнус. тебе нужно больше общаться с аудиторией. несмотря на последние новинки, рейтинги плавают. зрителя нашего времени всё сложнее... "купить". нужно больше... шоу.  
\- ты серьёзно сейчас? разве мои дела так плохи? я не заинтересован в пустом пиаре. я хочу заниматься музыкой, а не приколами и рассказами за жизнь. мы и так поступили по-мудацки, выставляя напоказ то, чего нет, любовь-хуёвь... боже, да я даже альбом ещё не создал, а у всех уже горит: куда и как меня засунуть, к кому подсунуть, с кем мелькнуть в кадре...   
\- магнус. - рафаэль шумно вдохнул, словно запасая воздух на дальнейшую длинную речь. - что с тобой? это кризис среднего возраста, который начался чересчур рано, потому что тебе нужны надуманные проблемы? что-то случилось? ты долго был один и тебе надо выговориться? тебя раньше это не смущало. ты знаешь, как работает музыкальный бизнес, как устроена сфера музыкальных продаж... что ты продаёшь не только музыку, но и себя, лицо, личность... связи делают деньги, связи делают аудиторию...  
\- в том-то и дело, что меня это раньше не смущало. разве теперь я не заслуживаю просто позволить себе заниматься музыкой? разве я не достиг...  
\- чего? чего достиг? по-твоему, это действительно так работает? ты достигаешь успеха и всё? и ты можешь позволить себе пилить альбомы раз в несколько лет и быть всё так же востребованным? нет. мир меняется. слишком большая конкуренция. тебе нужно расширяться, потому что часть аудитории со временем теряется. ты всегда на виду. ты всегда не только музыкант, всем интересна твоя жизнь, ты должен быть шумным... тебя в любой момент могут заменить. новые лица, новые люди, новые таланты. ты же всё это прекрасно знаешь. - магнус шумно выдохнул, агрессивно запрокидывая голову и ускоряя шаг.  
\- да. знаю. знаю. знаю. а ещё я знаю, что я ничего не понимаю. я не знаю, чего я хочу, хочу ли я этого всего... я устал, и мне...   
\- поговори с алеком. - он осторожно поместил свою ладонь на плечо магнуса, и скорее не в качестве жеста выражения поддержки, а скорее в желании защититься от прогнозированной реакции магнуса.  
\- ЧТО? - магнус массивно жестикулировал. его лицо исказилось в гримасе непонимания. - он здесь нахрен причём? ты собираешься сейчас что-то петь мне о любви и нужности... о...  
\- нет. просто когда он рядом, ты становишься... цельным. сфокусированным. вд.. вдохновлённым. - магнус прорычал, демонстрируя своё негодование и несогласие. хотя внутренне он понимал, что сантьяго прав.

 

{а л е к}

 

\- меня сейчас вырвет. - это был последний подход алека с жимом ногами (он уже и забыл, с каким весом).  
\- одиннадцать, двенадцать... ещё три раза, алек. давай... - джэйс подначивал. алек со сжатыми зубами и утробным рычанием жал ногами вес. - и последний раз. - джэйс держал в руках бутылку воды и полотенце. - всё, выдыхай. - он открыл бутылку воды, передавая брату. тот часто и шумно дышал.  
\- ты хочешь моей смерти.  
\- да ладно тебе. год назад ты и не с таким весом справлялся. стареешь. - джэйс толкнул лайтвуда кулаком в плечо, пока тот нечеловеческими глотками тянул воду, проливая большую часть себе на грудь, а после и вовсе выплёскивая остаток себе на голову. алек закрыл глаза, приходя в себя, вэйланд кинул полотенце ему на грудную клетку.   
\- давай, оживай. потом в душ, я буду ждать тебя здесь, заедем к иззи. - джэйс начал удаляться куда-то в сторону душевых, когда алек окликнул его, всё ещё не открывая глаза.  
\- подожди. - джэйс обернулся.  
\- да, брат.  
\- когда вы говорили с ней в последний раз?  
\- вчера, я звонил ей. что не так?  
\- мм. не знаю. мы давно не разговаривали. просто так вышло. и она мне не звонила... кажется, я её чем-то обидел. или не знаю...  
\- ну, алек... - джэйс приблизился к брату на шаг. - что бы там ни случилось, ваше недопонимание оставьте при себе. мы - семья. и, знаешь, не такая семья, которая называется семьёй только потому, что кто-то придумал это слово для обозначения людей, связанных кровью. мы всегда поддерживали друг друга, мы были рядом, понимали, уважали, делали друг друга лучше. мы принимали друг друга. не надо сейчас всё это распиздячивать просто потому, что у кого-нибудь сложный период в жизни. тебе не хватило года молчания? блять, только ведь всё начинало налаживаться...  
\- в том-то и дело. у меня не такой уж и плохой период, как ты выразился, сейчас. я бы сказал даже, что всё в порядке. но я не звонил, потому что... отвык звонить ей... не по делу. - алек поднялся с тренажёра, вытирая мокрую шею полотенцем. - а по поводу... всё только начало налаживаться - ты серьёзно? если мы об иззи... и о её проблемах... с наркотиками, с выбором мужчин, то мы даже не начали входить в ту стадию проблемы, когда о проблеме стали говорить, когда проблему стали называть. мы всё ещё в этапе игнорирования проблемы.  
\- засунь свою психологию к себе в задницу или оставь, пожалуйста, это иззи. не надо пудрить мне и себе мозги своим интеллектуализированием. все твои беды из-за твоего мозга, брат. - джэйс массивно положил свою ладонь на шею алека, подступая ещё на шаг, а после и вовсе уткнулся лайтвуду в лоб своим. - алек, мы ведь говорили не только об иззи, мы говорили о тебе. а ты мне начал демонстрировать, мол, что тебе ведь всегда было по барабану на её жизнь, потому что ты такой плохой и жестокий, блаблабла. я тебя знаю, брат. пожалуйста, не отдаляйся от нас. если я не могу понять тебя, она может. если я не могу понять её, ты можешь. давай собирайся. - джэйс сжал шею алека своей ладонью ещё раз, а после отрезвляюще хлопнул по ней и довольно ускоренно удалился из спортзала.

 

***

изабэль сидела в кресле, что-то перечёркивая в своём планере. она отбивала ногой ритмику песни, в исполнителе которой алек узнал магнуса.  
\- эй, сестрёнка. - джэйс в несколько больших шагов преодолел расстояние от двери до места, в котором располагалась изабэль, и заключил её в объятия со спины. - ты даже не слышала, как мы стучались. - услышав это громкое "мы", плечи изабэль напряглись и она попыталась обернуться, накрывая рукой предплечье джэйса.  
\- не стой в дверях, алек. проходи. - она сказала на улыбке (кажется). - старший лайтвуд проследовал к большому красному дивану и разместился на нём. джэйс не выпустил сестру из объятий, чуть сильнее зажав её своими лапами, слегка раскачивая из стороны в сторону, а после, поцеловав её в волосы, проследовал к алеку, усевшись рядом на диван. изабэль развернулась на крутящемся кресле к ним, отложив планер на стол.  
\- ну. чего явились? мы, кажется, не назначали встречу. - в её голосе слышалась сталь, адресованная алеку.  
\- ооо. - демонстративно выговорил джэйс. - мне идти за попкорном?  
\- нет, джэйс. просто твой старший брат при последней нашей встрече дал понять, что знает всё и обо всем лучше всех, а мне не стоит лезть в его дела.  
\- ты имеешь в виду и твой старший брат, иззи. - ответил джэйс. алек недоумевающе свёл брови.  
\- последняя встреча? я приехал к тебе, мы говорили обо всём, я спросил о рафаэле и о том, как ты справляешься с... бывшей зависимостью. ты говорила о сладком. спросила, как справляюсь я. а потом... ты просто кинула в меня бумаги магнуса, попросив передать ему. и... поясни, в чём суть конфликта? - алек широко жестикулировал.  
\- ой, всё ясно. думаю, вы зря приехали. у меня не то настроение.  
\- это в тебе пмс сейчас говорит или ты...  
\- брэйк. - джэйс встал между лайтвудами, выставляя напряжённые ладони в адрес каждой стороны. - вы не хотите посидеть в парке? - две пары удивлённых глаз вонзились в него. - а что? я хочу послушать про рафаэля, подышать свежим воздухом, может, поесть мороженого - мы сегодня с алеком заслужили. а ещё, возможно, вам стоит поговорить, потому что вы нуждаетесь друг в друге и тэдэ. - странно, но изабэль начала собираться. а алек проговорил, казалось, первое, что пришло в голову:  
\- как насчёт прогулки до ближайшего старбакса, для начала?   
\- хорошая идея. - джэйс расплылся в улыбке. ну, неужели эти двое перестали быть беспричинно долбанутыми.

 

***

 

vancouver sleep clinic - hold on we're going home.

 

они расположились в парке бруклин бридж, прямо на траве. город шумел. люди в машинах ехали к себе домой, к кому-то или просто с работы. люди там и здесь были разбросаны в парке по компаниям, по двое, по одному. кто-то слушал музыку, кто-то покуривал, кто-то играл в настольные игры, слепя глаза, еле различая "силуэты" нужных карт. по дороге к парку на алека "нападали" несколько десятков раз, фотографировались, делали комплименты, желали удачи на чемпионате и с магнусом. алек натянул капюшон.  
\- хм. о чём тогда поговорим? - иззи словно резко стало скучно.  
\- ну, блять. ты серьёзно? мы же не на первом свидании, чёрт возьми. - джэйс закатил глаза.  
\- ты, наверное, голоден. - изабэль, обращаясь к алеку, жевала лепёшку, купленную в китайской забегаловке, и потягивала кофе из большого стакана, на котором маркером было написано размашистым почерком tereza. алек тянул воду с лимоном.  
\- я в порядке. я привык к быстрому переходу с одного питания на другое.  
\- готов к чемпионату, как думаешь?  
\- наверное. - алек потянулся к пачке сигарет в своём кармане. джэйс наспех выхватил пачку из рук брата.  
\- нет, алек.  
\- воу, джэйс, не перегибай. если я захочу бросить курить, я брошу, мне это пока не мешает. я не ем после тренировок, я почти не пью и почти правильно питаюсь. а вот сигареты - это уже точно пока не то, от чего я готов так скоро отказаться. - алек выхватил пачку из рук джэйса, вытягивая одну сигарету из неё, прикуривая.  
\- ты бы хотя бы что-то полегче курил. - джэйс указал глазами на красный мальборо в руках спортсмена.  
\- и это тоже только мне решать.  
\- ещё бы. - джэйс хмыкнул, сведя брови. - я просто надеюсь, что твоя дыхалка может хотя бы половину из того, что ты мог делать раньше.  
\- ага. заткнись.  
\- бруклин такой красивый. - прервала перепалку братьев изабэль. она в одно движение опустилась всем корпусом на траву, уставившись глазами в темноту неба. - жалко, что здесь так много огней. не видно звёзд. - джэйс улыбнулся, алек начал бродить по лицу сестры изучающим взглядом.  
\- может, устроишь себе отпуск где-то подальше от бруклина, прямо сейчас? - изабэль хмыкнула.   
\- нет. рано отдыхать. надо тебя, алек, сначала на ноги поставить, очереднократным чемпионом сделать. надо за джэйсом проследить, а то он заработает иппп сегодня-завтра и даже не заметит. потом посмотрим. - алек не смог сдержать смешок.  
\- да уж, тереза. подумай о себе. - алек перевёл взгляд куда-то в ослепляющие боке города. - мы никогда не сидели вот так вот. лет сто точно. - проговорил он так, словно внутренняя речь вырвалась случайно наружу.  
\- мы играем в игру "я никогда не..."? - изабэль покосилась на силуэт брата.  
\- нет. просто мне сейчас так... странно. я словно забыл, что бруклин бывает таким. действительно.  
\- ты видишь его таким каждый день. и в ночное время суток он ничем не отличается ото всех крупных городов америки. - джэйс внёс свою лепту в диалог. на самом деле в желании, кажется, разговорить брата (неужели алек говорил о чём-то... эмоциональном?).  
\- я никогда не влюблялась. - алек и джэйс синхронно опустили глаза на сестру. после чего джэйс потянулся к её стакану с кофе и сделал глоток.  
\- я никогда не делал минет. - и протянул стакан сестре. та, не меняясь в лице, всё так же блуждая где-то в небе, чуть приподнялась и тоже сделала глоток. после чего изабэль и джэйс перевели свой взгляд на алека. тот закатил глаза и сделал глоток своей отменно вкусной воды с лимоном.  
\- я никогда не спал с девушками. - выдавил алек на ухмылке. джэйс потянулся к стакану изабэль, но та первая поднесла его к губам и, сделав глоток, протянула брату. джэйс хмыкнул и сделал глоток. алек приподнял бровь.  
\- я никогда не спала больше, чем с двумя людьми сразу. - на несколько секунд затаилось молчание. странно, но никто не выпил.  
\- я никогда не спал с магнусом бэйном. - после этой реплики джэйса пара заинтересованных взглядов сосредоточилась на алеке. тот издал что-то вроде "пф" и сделал глоток. пара глаз напротив стала улыбательной.  
\- я никогда н...   
\- ИЗАБЭЛЬ? - громкий голос, эм, магнуса бэйна раздался где-то в паре метров. всё семейство почти лайтвудов обернулось на голос.

{м а л е к}

\- магнус? ра... фаэль? - проговорила изабэль, встречаясь глазами с сантьяго.  
\- ребята, присоединяйтесь. - джэйс рассмеялся, указывая жестами на место рядом, мол, пацаны, не стесняйтесь, проходите, садитесь, поговорим все вместе. те не заставили себя ждать.  
\- неожиданная встреча. - проговорил алек, протягивая руку рафаэлю, но глядя на магнуса.  
\- здравствуй, александр. - джэйс издал звук подобный тому, когда случайно обжигаешь руку о горячую ручку сковороды.   
\- чёрт, как горячо. я хочу смотреть сериал о вас двоих. - изабэль рассмеялась. алек пожал руку рафаэлю и как-то осторожно магнусу. то же самое совершил джэйс. а после магнус поместил свою ладонь на предплечье изабэль.  
\- очень рад тебя видеть. и, кажется, нам нужно поговорить... о резком прекращении наших встреч. и не только. - изабэль в ответ прогладила тыльную сторону ладони магнуса своей второй рукой.  
\- конечно. - и магнус разместился рядом с изабэль.  
\- сантьяго, что ты как чужой, присаживайся. - джэйс произнёс на улыбке.  
\- рафаэль не хочет пачкать брюки от марка джэйкобса... - тихо проговорил магнус. рафаэль только хмыкнул, присаживаясь рядом с джэйсом. а после... осторожно протянул руку изабэль.  
\- добрый вечер, изабэль. - в её глазах читалось смущение и... удивление. она мягко пожала ему руку и уткнулась глазами в плечо старшего брата.  
и на этом странность момента кончилась. как-то совершенно внезапно все они вместе нашли общий язык. они говорили о прочитанных книгах, просмотренных фильмах, о работе, спортзале, питании, сёрфинге, о принятии ванны, о видах чая, о типах живописи. что странно, чаще говорили рафаэль, магнус и алек. джэйс лишь порой вставлял несуразные или всё же уместные шутки, а изабэль вносила лепту психологичности. магнус посматривал на алека, рафаэль на изабэль, а та на него. все вместе пообещали собраться как-нибудь снова и на этот раз большой компанией сыграть в "я никогда нет...", если на ум не придёт чего получше, что, конечно, привело джэйса к потрясающей шутке, от которой всем почему-то стало очень смешно.

 

***

black lab – this night.

 

видеть алека спустя несколько недель было почему-то сложностью. они словно потеряли связь, контакт, понимание. не знали, с чего начать, что сказать и зачем всё это. алек был всё такой же... высокий, но загадочно-немрачный (?), с прикрытой и, для тех, кто не умеет читать лицо, надменной ухмылкой. а магнус впервые за долгое время пожалел, что не приводил себя в порядок часами.  
\- ладно, это даже для меня было пиздец весело. - магнус увесисто переминал зубами орбит "сладкая мята", разглядывая сменяющие друг друга почти полупустые улицы бруклина. они, конечно, остались вдвоём после длительного прощания всех со всеми. и, кажется, рафаэль решил провести изабэль до дома, а джэйс... успел кого-то подцепить в парке, и ему было не до медленных прощаний.  
\- это подходит всей твоей жизни вообще. разве нет? набей себе это на груди. - алек плёлся чуть медленнее, поместив руки в карманы брюк и смотрел куда-то под ноги.  
\- что не так? - магнус остановился, вынуждая алека сделать то же. - давай начистоту. мы взрослые люди. что за молчаливая напряжённая хуйня между нами твори...лась?  
\- а что творилось? разве так не бывает? знаешь, люди отдаляются.  
\- да мы-то не особенно сближались. - алек резко поднял своё лицо, остро отыскивая глазами глаза магнуса. казалось, его задело.  
\- хм. - единственное, что он смог произнести. казалось, в его голове происходят шэрлокохолмские процессы вычисления, обобщения, сравнения, анализирования и всего прочего на -ия. - я тебя чем-то оскорбил?  
\- мм, нет. а я тебя? - магнус отзеркалил остроту взгляда, ни один мускул не дрогнул.  
\- нет. - алек, выдержав взгляд магнуса, нервно прогладил переносицу большим и указательным пальцами, а после шумно выдохнул. видимо, сейчас будет речь.  
\- мм. можно сделать вселенский вывод: два человека не знают, как начать, эм, дружить. им сложно воспринимать само слово "дружба". они предпочитают рассматривать это в качестве мимолётного влечения, может быть, вдохновения. а сейчас, когда это прошло, когда что-то случилось или пусть даже ничего не случилось, они не могут продолжить это чувство. потому что оно не свойственно им. ты не привык к новым знакомствам, которые не связаны с твоей профессиональной деятельностью, надолго. я вообще не привык к новым знакомствам. мы должны делать вид, что мы пара. мы хорошо проводили время, но сейчас...  
\- ты правда считаешь, что сейчас мы не можем хорошо проводить время? например, сегодня? - магнус ждал ответа, а алек почему-то молчал. и бэйн продолжил в стиле беспроигрышной реплики - защитной реакции магнуса бэйна, которому пятнадцать: - у тебя больше не стоит на меня? - алек прорычал.  
\- ты, блять, серьёзно? о чём ты вообще? думаешь, я не живу по животным инстинктам? думаешь, меня парят человеческие эмоции? НЕТ. но прямо сейчас я старался быть тактичным, всё разложить по полкам, а ты... боже, да ты даже ради этикета не умеешь разграничивать понятия "дружба" и "трах на один раз".  
\- не верю, что слышу это от тебя. и кто говорил о дружбе? мы, кажется, согласились на статус "друзей по траху", но...  
\- вот видишь, ты делаешь то же самое. плюс противоречишь. пытаешься сначала разграничить отношения между друзьями и секс, а потом отождествляешь их.  
\- это касается только нашего случая. и вообще... что на тебя нашло?  
\- а не тебя?  
\- мы сейчас ссоримся?  
\- видимо.  
\- а причина?  
\- когда людям вообще нужна была причина для ссоры?  
\- действительно. - кажется, накал диалога начал утихомириваться. магнус толкнул алека в плечо своим, повторяя его позу, аккуратно беря под руку.  
\- пойдём.  
небоскрёбы пестрили огнями, а тончайшая линия света от естественного светила оранжевой плавностью проходилась по всей горизонтальной поверхности города, и в этой атмосфере даже для самого рьяного и агрессивного реалиста наверняка нашлось бы что-то особенное, физически не выраженное. и, кажется, парни совсем не обращали внимания на людей, что смотрели на них так удивлённо, а порой счастливо.  
\- ты когда-нибудь думал, что твоя жизнь могла бы сложиться иначе? - начал магнус, двигаясь небольшими шагами, из-за чего алеку было необходимым делать ещё куда более мелкие шаги, - что ты будешь совсем другим человеком, у которого были другие планы в детстве... который жил бы в каком-нибудь небольшом городе... человеком, который мечтал бы приехать сюда... у которого бы не получалось реализовать эти планы, сколько бы он ни пытался... человеком, который считал бы, что счастье в деньгах, в дорогих машинах, в славе, большом количестве половых партнёров, в... во всём том, что есть у нас... но... - магнус не закончил фразу. данное предложение можно было бы разветвлять в миллионы версий, но алек, владеющий гордыней, позволив себе расценить это по-своему, не нуждался в продолжении... он всё понял.  
\- нет. я думаю, и ты нет. если мы и представляли себе другую жизнь, то не ту, что... скажем, хуже нашей. а другую. такую, которая для нас лучше нашей. что я бизнесмен. и у меня своя фирма. но я живу на ферме. и только иногда приезжаю в город, чтобы разобраться с работой. я живу один. и меня окружают... хм, - он ухмыльнулся, - горы, леса и животные. а что представляешь или представлял бы ты, я не знаю, но точно не то, к чему...  
\- противоречиво, александр. моя жизнь не всегда была такой. я был ребёнком, который мечтает о больших деньгах. который мечтает о той жизни, которая... сейчас у меня есть. но... признаюсь, я бы очень хотел хотя бы на день вернуться в то время. когда у меня не было ничего этого. ведь, если бы я так не горел всем этим и обращал внимание на то, что у меня было, наверное, я... мог бы понять, что я счастлив.  
\- хм. - снова произнёс алек, анализируя. - что мешает тебе сейчас не гнаться за чем-то большим, а на мгновение открыть глаза и понять, что ты счастлив?  
\- хм. - теперь произнёс уже магнус и, кажется, замедлил шаг. - ты мне нравишься. - он перевёл свой взгляд на алека. тот слегка поморщился, скорее от неожиданности фразы, чем от ощущений, но на улыбке произнёс:  
\- скажи мне что-нибудь новенькое.  
\- мне тебя не хватало.  
\- если я скажу тебе то же самое, чтобы быть тактичным, то это будет сказано лишь для того, чтобы быть тактичным. я не уверен, что я на самом деле это чувствую. - магнус замялся.  
\- ты особенный, александр лайтвуд. ты можешь заставить человека понять, что жизнь бессмысленна одним своим словом, но этим же словом заставить желать тебя.  
\- этим, уверен, мы похожи. - на этой реплике их шаги и вовсе превратились в недвижимость, и магнус развернулся к алеку лицом, всё так же поддерживая его за предплечье.  
\- насколько ты сейчас настроен на что-то там по поводу желать друг друга? - лицо алека выражало ничего, но в этом ничего было так много: кажется, он пытался понять, правильно ли он понял магнуса, пытался понять, понимает ли он себя, хочет ли он сейчас желать друг друга, что-то там про детство и мечты, про татуировки и важные моменты, про ревность, кто лучше целуется и прочее, а ещё во сколько завтра надо где-то там быть, надо ли во сколько-то там проснуться, тренировка, какой сложности тренировка, приятно ли от него пахнет... он каким-то образом остановил поток сознания.  
\- к тебе или ко мне?  
\- ко мне быстрее.

 

_

*цикада-3301 - таинственная организация, публикующая головоломки для гениев в интернете.  
*катаракт – крупный водопад, в котором основная масса воды падает широким полотном с относительно небольшой высоты;  
*водоскат – плавный отлогий водопад без крутых низвержений воды;  
*каскад – серия водопадов, расположенных друг за другом.  
*зелёный саусэп - разновидность зелёного крупнолистового байхового чая.  
*logo - американский кабельный телеканал,ориентированный на лгбт-аудиторию.  
*джусси смоллетт - актёр,играющий одну из главных ролей в сериале "империя".  
*парцелированно (парцелляция) - конструкция экспрессивного синтаксиса, представляющая собой намеренное расчленение связанного интонационно и на письме текста на несколько пунктуационно самостоятельных отрезков.  
*kyle xy - персонаж сериала "kyle xy" - мальчик, "созданный искусственно", около пятнадцати лет проживший в "стеклянной ванне".

\+ в главе говорится о книге кобо абэ "женщина в песках" и о фильме "семь жизней" (2008-го года).


End file.
